Lo que nunca muere
by Eli-mecaf
Summary: Lo que hacía ella ahí escapaba al entendimiento de Draco Malfoy, porque ¿quién era en realidad?O mejor,¿qué era? Porq lo que estaba claro era que Evangline Wars no era humana.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, pues aquí estoy presentando una nueva historia, es distinta a lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Se basa en el año siguiente a DH, y he tomado prestadas algunas ideas de una serie de televisión que ya os diré._

_Espero que os guste._

**

* * *

**

**LO QUE NUNCA MUERE**

CAPITULO 1

Minerva McGonagall siempre había sido una mujer de costumbres. Con lo que ya era una tradición arrastrada de muchos años atrás, tan atrás que su memoria (de la que siempre se había enorgullecido) no alcanzaba a recordar cuando comenzó ese hábito; se levantó ese día, como todos los demás, a las 6:00; se incorporó en la cama sin salir aún de ella, cogió su varita estratégicamente colocada en la mesilla que quedaba a su derecha y, con un hábil movimiento de muñeca, sin mover los labios para pronunciar el hechizo, abrió las cortinas para que entrase la luz, y la ventana para que el frío aire de la mañana ayudase a sus ojos a despejarse.

Salió del reconfortante calor de la cama y se apresuró a ponerse su bata de franela. Después de deshacerse la trenza que esmeradamente se hacía cada noche, y tras cepillarse su larga melena que llevaba años sin cortar; se sentó en la misma silla que todas las mañanas orientada hacia el ventanal desde el que podía visualizar todo el terreno de Hogwarts, rodeando con sus delgadas manos una taza de café irlandés, su favorito.

Mientras le daba el primer trago a su humeante taza, elaboraba la lista de tareas que le esperaban ese día. A primera hora tenía que seleccionar a los posibles candidatos a ocupar los puestos que quedaron vacantes tras la guerra. Estudios Muggles, Astronomía, su antiguo puesto en Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar todos los secretos que Dumbledore le ocultó a ella para confesárselos a Snape. Por supuesto que ella no hubiese accedido nunca a ponerle fin a la vida de su querido amigo y mentor. Minerva McGonagall hubiese hallado la manera de combatir la maldición en lugar de conformarse con la salida fácil, como Severus. La nueva directora suspiró derrotada recriminándose por pensar en aquellas cosas. Ella no tenía ni la mitad de conocimientos acerca de maldiciones que poseían sus difuntos colegas.

A su pesar no podía evitar guardarle una pizca de rencor al que fuera profesor de pociones. Si bien se sentía apenada por su muerte y Potter, por razones que escapaban a su entendimiento, le tenía ahora una profunda admiración, Minerva no podía olvidar, y nunca lo haría, que Severus Snape mató, a sangre fría con consentimiento o sin él, a Albus Dumbledore.

Decidida a que su pena no influyese en sus obligaciones, la mujer apartó de su mente aquellos pensamientos, y continuó con su lista de tareas. A las diez tenía una cita con una posible nueva alumna que solicitaba plaza pata el 7º curso. Este hecho era inusual. Recordó la carta que había recibido la semana anterior de Evangeline Wars, explicándole que acababa de concluir sus estudios en el Instituto Mágico de Los Ángeles (Florida) en el que tras los TIMOS, solo entregaban una licencia de Magia Avanzada si se cursaba un año más de educación. Pero al querer trasladarse a Londres necesitaba los EXTASIS, por lo que había decidido solicitar plaza en dicho curso. A la directora le resultó extraño, ya que ignoraba la existencia de otro dentro educativo en el continente americano a parte de Salem. Aunque si en Europa poseían tres, era lógico pensar que en América también hubiera más de uno.

En fin, tras entrevistar a la chica, asistiría a las 12:30 a una reunión del Consejo Escolar en la que se discutiría la admisión de la extranjera.

Después de comer ordenaría las cartas que habían d recibir los alumnos. Dado que el año anterior se suspendieron las clases antes de acabar el curso y a muchos alumnos sus familias les sacaron del colegio, no hubo exámenes. Por lo tanto se repetirían los cursos; habría el doble de alumnos en 1º, pero no quedaba otra opción.

McGonagall sonrió esperanzada, sería el primer año, después de muchos, en el que no pendiese una amenaza mortal sobre sus cabezas. Sí, aquel era el comienzo de una nueva Era.

En ese momento la mujer no sabía cuánta razón tenía. Ese año daría comienzo una nueva Era, pero no precisamente como la directora imaginaba.

********

¿Cuántas vidas, cuántas ilusiones se había cobrado Lord Voldemort en su absurda guerra? ¿Cuántas esperanzas había arrebatado?

Harry Potter no pudo evitar hacerse esas preguntas mientras miraba a su ahijado Teddy Lupin Tonks. El recién nacido, con apenas un año de vida, dormía plácidamente ignorando los ojos verdes que le observaban.

- Harry, no te esperaba tan pronto – Andrómeda Tonks salió de la cocina portando una bandeja con dos tazas de té - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Potter, que no podía dejar de sorprenderse del parecido de la mujer que tenía frente a él, con la mortífaga despiadada que se llevó la vida de su padrino, y de los padres de su propio ahijado, sacudió la cabeza y contestó:

- No se preocupe señora Tonks, solo pensaba.

Andrómeda asintió comprensiva. Porque ella, de entre todas las personas, era quien más podría entender al joven mago. Al igual que él, Andrómeda, si bien por elección propia, perdió a sus padres y hermanas. Y esa estúpida guerra le había arrebatado lo que más quería: su propia familia. Le había quitado un marido con el que todavía le quedaban muchas cosas por vivir; le arrebató su sueño de envejecer junto a su Ted; también le había sido vedado el preparar grandes comidas que compartir los domingos con su hija, su yerno, su marido y su nieto. Y es que lo nunca podría perdonarle a la vida era el haberle privado también de su única hija, haber dejado huérfano a su nieto Teddy sin darle la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres. Porque Nimphadora, su Dora, no pudo experimentar la dicha de escuchar a su hijo decir "mama" por primera vez.

Por todo eso podía comprender a Potter mejor que nadie, pero también sabía que no podía darse por vencida, porque la guerra le había dejado algo por lo que seguir adelante, le había dejado un nieto por quien velar. Y Harry Potter tenía unos amigos y una novia con los que disfrutar la larga vida que tenía por delante.

- ¿En el próximo curso? – Le preguntó Andrómeda, con la intención de distraerle, mirándole por encima de su taza. El chico resopló molesto.

- Ni derrotar a Voldemort me libra de los exámenes – contestó Harry. Advirtió el pequeño estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer, pero no dijo nada al respecto. La gente todavía experimentaba ese tipo de reacción, se encogió de hombros, algún día se les pasaría – Pero si siempre he querido ser tratado como los demás, no puedo quejarme cuando lo hacen.

- Bueno, así sabrás lo que es preocuparse únicamente por los estudios, ¿no? – Le consoló Drómeda – Disfruta de tu juventud Harry, porque no vuelve. Hablando de juventud, ¿por qué no te acompaña hoy la encantadora Ginebra?

Harry frunció el ceño, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvasen en una sonrisa al pensar en su novia. Ginny le había echado esa mañana, literalmente, de Grinmmaud Place, su propia casa, y le había advertido que cómo se le ocurriese poner un pie allí antes de las 18:00, le echaría un mocomurciélago que ni su preciosa Orden de Merlín le quitaría.

- Ginny me ha echado de mi casa – contestó el chico suspirando – No sé lo que estará haciendo, pero me ha prohibido volver hasta las seis, así que estoy aprovechando para hacer visitas. Me gustaría pasarme a ver a mis tíos.

- Vivían en Surrey, ¿no? – Le preguntó Andrómeda. Harry asintió – No queda lejos de aquí.

- Lo sé, por eso se me ha ocurrido ir hoy. Llevo retrasándolo varias semanas y hoy parece ser el día perfecto.

- Me alegro de que te hayas decidido a verles – Aprobó la señora Tonks mirando al chico con lo que parecía orgullo – Dice mucho de ti, Harry.

El Gryffindor iba a contestar, pero la alarma de Apariciones se activó interrumpiéndole. Andrómeda alzó las cejas sorprendida. No esperaba más visitas.

Harry se puso alerta. Cierto que Voldemort había muerto, pero aún era pronto para bajar la guardia. Al pensar eso recordó a Ojoloco, y sintió nostalgia.

- ¿Esperaba a alguien? – Preguntó. La anfitriona negó con la cabeza y, tras unos segundos de silencio, el timbre de la puerta sonó y Andrómeda se levantó con una elegancia que Harry no pudo más que admirar. Se incorporó y la siguió hasta la puerta con la varita en la mano.

Andrómeda abrió la puerta, y aunque en ese preciso momento no esperaba a nadie, llevaba muchos años esperando esa visita. Sin embargo, lo único que atinó a hacer fue quedarse inmóvil en el marco de madera con multitud de sentimientos encontrados. Alegría, nostalgia, resentimiento, esperanza, rencor,... .

- Meda... – La mujer que estaba al otro lado de la puerta pronunció su nombre, el diminutivo que usaban en su infancia, con voz queda, insegura; algo muy, pero que muy inusual en ella.

Harry, detrás de Andrómeda, se quedó atónito observando a la mujer rubia que solo tenía ojos para la señora de la casa. No tenía claro cómo actuar a continuación, si atacar o, por el contrario, guardar la varita.

Lo último que había pensado el chico Potter al llegar esa tarde a ver a su ahijado, era encontrarse en casa de la señora Tonks, con Narcissa Malfoy.

*******

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? Espero vuestras opiniones._

_Xoxo. Eli._


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2**

*******

Lo último que había pensado el chico Potter al llegar esa tarde a ver a su ahijado, era encontrarse en casa de la señora Tonks, con Narcissa Malfoy.

La lucha interna de Harry batallaba entre el hecho de saber que los Malfoy no eran trigo limpio, por lo tanto su reacción natural era desconfiar ante ellos; y los hechos recientes que, aunque no les redimía de sus actos en el pasado, si no llega a ser por la preocupación de Narcissa por su hijo, Harry Potter no estaría vivo en. Finalmente se decidió a dejar a solas a las dos hermanas Black, señora Tonks era una bruja totalmente capaz de enfrentarse a Malfoy si se diera el caso; sin embargo, por precaución, se llevaría a Teddy a dar un paseo en el cochecito muggle que compró Andrómeda.

Harry carraspeó aclarándose la garganta, con la intención de llamar la atención de las dos mujeres que seguían sin moverse.

- Señora Tonks - dijo sin que se le pasase inadvertido el mohín de disgusto en la cara, tan armoniosa como la de Draco cuando no tenía esa expresión de asco, al escuchar el apellido muggle de su hermana - ¿Le parece bien si preparo más té y me llevo a Teddy a dar una vuelta?

Andrómeda miró a Harry y asintió despacio con la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo no podía dejar de ser una Black, y como tal había recibido una educación impecable.

- Claro Harry - contestó dando un paso atrás para dejar entrar a su hermana - Adelante Narcissa - ofreció la mujer con voz fría, no estaba segura de sus sentimientos en ese momento - Supongo que conoces a Potter.

Narcissa se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirando al chico y a Andrómeda alternativamente. Suspiró y avanzó unos pasos hacia Harry.

- Nunca nos han presentado formalmente, pero sí - dijo extendiendo la mano derecha, la misma con la que le tomó el pulso el pasado junio,, para estrechársela - Me alegro de verte Potter.

Parecía decirlo sinceramente, pero Harry no estaba en situación de decir lo mismo, por lo que optó por estrechar levemente la mano de la mujer y un " cómo está usted" antes de recoger la bandeja que estaba en la mesa y dirigirse a la cocina para preparar más té.

- Lamento lo de tu e hija y tu esposo - dijo Narcissa siguiendo a su hermana a la salita de estar, esta aceptó las condolencias con una inclinación de cabeza - He oído que tuvo un niño.

- Si, pocos meses antes de morir - contestó Andrómeda. Deseaba profundamente abrazar a su hermana pequeña, cogerle la mano, algo. Pero su orgullo se lo impedía, tenía constancia que ni ella ni Lucius tomaron partido en la muerte de su familia, sabía que fue Bellatrix, su hermana mayor, quien empuño la varita que acabo con las vidas de su marido y su hija; pero Cissy no hizo nada para evitarlo, claro que poco podía haber hecho sin seguir el mismo destino que ellos. Suspiró - Se llama Ted, Teddy Lupin.

- ¿Podría verle? - preguntó Narcissa, siempre le habían encantado los niños, fue un palo cuando le dijeron que no podría tener más, y Andrómeda lo sabía, sabía que la menor de las Black se podría delante de cualquier maldición que fuese dirigida a cualquier niño antes de que este sufriese algún daño

- Claro - aceptó, y guió a Narcissa hasta la cuna de su nieto.

Teddy seguía dormido y la mujer rubia no puedo contener la sonrisa embelesada al ver al pequeño con los puñitos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido; inconscientemente alargó una mano para tocarle la frente, igual que hacía con su hijo cuando este era un bebe, pero se interrumpió a medio camino y miro a su hermana con expresión de disculpa. Andrómeda sonrió, dándole permiso para tocarle, y Narcissa lo hizo, le acarició la frente y su entrecejo se relajó inmediatamente ante el contacto. Ambas mujeres sonrieron. La más joven sufrió un pequeño sobresalto cuando el cabello del niño se tornó de color verde. Andrómeda dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y Narcissa sonrió relajada.

- ¿Es metamorfomago? - le preguntó. Meda asintió - Es precioso.

En ese momento el aludido abrió los ojos, de color miel, y parpadeó repetidas veces antes de estirar sus pequeños brazos hacia su abuela, que tras sopesarlo unos instantes se giró hacia su hermana.

- ¿Te gustaría cogerlo? - le preguntó. Narcissa le miró sonriente.

- ¿De veras? - cuestionó ilusionada. Tras recibir el consentimiento de Andrómeda volvió a centrar su atención en Teddy - ¿Quieres venir con la tía Cissy? Eres muy guapo.

Cuando Harry entró en la sala con el té y vio a Narcissa acomodando al niño en sus brazos, miró a Andrómeda alarmado. Esta negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que Teddy no corría ningún peligro. Al ver a su ahijado cambiar el color de pelo a un azul celeste, Harry pudo relajarse, era el color que tenía cuando se encontraba a gusto.

*******

En la mansión Black, Ginebra Weasley estaba frenética yendo de un lado para otro. Aquella noche tenía que salir todo perfecto. Kreaacher ya había comenzado a preparar el cordero asado, el favorito de Harry, y ella estaba en el cuarto de baño con Hermione Granger. Su amiga le había preparado un baño con sales muggles para que, además de relajarse, su piel se impregnase de la fragancia de rosas.

Ahora una vez salida de la bañera, únicamente ataviada con la ropa interior que le había conseguido Hermione, de encaje negro, daba vueltas buscando la maldita poción para el cabello.

- Ginny, ¿quieres calmarte? - su amiga le agarró por los brazos y la obligó a sentarse en la taza del retrete - La poción la tengo yo, Kreaacher te ha planchado el vestido y aun falta una hora para que venga Harry, eso si viene teniendo en cuanta cómo le has amenazado.

- ¿Y si no viene? - preguntó la joven mirándola asustada - Lo sabía, no va a venir, y si lo hace será solo para decirme que me vaya de su casa y que no vuelva más. ¿Qué voy a hacer Hermione? Si después de tantos años le pierdo ahora…

- Ginebra Molly Weasley, ya basta - ordenó Hermione arrodillándose frente a su amiga - No me obligues a inmovilizarte. Te vas a quedar sentada, quietecita y te vas a tranquilizar, ¿de acuerdo? - la chica asintió - Harry va a venir, aunque tenga que buscarle y traerle de las orejas. Pero ahora vas a dejar que te peine y que te deje guapísima.

- Pero Hermione, ¿y si no se hacerlo? ¿Y si lo hago tan mal que se ríe de mi y me deja?

- No lo vas a hacer mal, no puede ser muy difícil - la tranquilizó - Harry tiene tanta idea de esto como tú, puede que incluso menos. Además no es de los que le dan importancia, no te va a dejar. Sabes que no te quiere únicamente por el sexo, así que respira y cálmate.

- Vale - Ginny respiró hondo - Pero dame alguna pista - Hermione la miró con cara de pánico - Venga Hermione tu siempre lo sabes todo, dame un consejo.

- Ginny, estas cosas no vienen en los libros - contestó - Yo nunca lo he hecho, no puedo decirte absolutamente nada.

Hermione suspiró derrotada, cierto que sabía muchas cosas, porque le gustaba leer, adquirir conocimientos… pero en lo referente a las relaciones humanas era una completa ignorante. Palmeó la mano de Ginny como consuelo.

*******

En la penumbra de lo que parecía una cueva, dos figuras discutían frente al fuego que manaba de una roca. La silueta más menuda que parecía de mujer, escuchaba a su compañero mientras pasaba la mano por el fuego una y otra vez sin dar muestras de quemarse.

- Ahora que estás dentro, tienes que encontrarle - dijo la voz grave del hombre - No debería serte muy difícil, tú le conoces, y por lo que dicen por ahí, bastante en profundidad.

- Oh, vamos Liam, no deberías hacer caso de todo lo que oyes - contestó ella divertida sin dejar de jugar con el fuego - Ya sabes lo que les gusta a los de abajo esparcir rumores.

- En cualquier caso me trae sin cuidado a cuantos te beneficies - increpó el tal Liam dejando traslucir cierto matiz celoso en su voz, ella alzó una ceja - Lo importante es que lo encuentres y le traigas de vuelta antes de que suponga un problema.

- No lo entiendo, si quiere desertar que lo haga, ya somos bastantes, por uno menos tampoco vamos a notar la diferencia.

- Lynne, no es que deserte, es el motivo por el que lo hace - Liam se dispuso a explicárselo - Muchos de los nuevos no están contentos, quieren volver arriba o, en el caso de los que no han estado, quieren subir. Si descubren lo de Marcus, todos querrán hacer lo mismo y eso es algo que no nos podemos permitir. Además tiene que pagar su traición, irse con ella… . - negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

- Es guapa - apostilló Lynne encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Los ojos de Liam refulgieron con furia.

- Guapa o no, nos lo robó - dijo con vehemencia.

- Vamos, Liam, no te pongas melodramático - contestó la chica - No nos robó nada, Marcus se fue por voluntad propia. Además ellos también la perdieron a ella.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro - la contradijo, Lynne le miró con interés - En todos estos años no han enviado a nadie a buscarla.

La chica bufó.

- Que tu sepas - observó - Además nosotros hasta ahora tampoco, si a eso vamos.

- Porque no le habíamos localizado. - argumentó Liam.

- Tal vez ellos tampoco.

- Como sea. Tráelo de vuelta Lynne.

Dando así por concluida la conversación, Liam desapareció dejando tras de sí una estela de humo. Lynne continuó jugando con el fuego sin cambiar su expresión.

******

La directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, todavía no tenía claro lo que había ocurrido durante la entrevista con Evangeline Wars. Nada más verla todas las alarmas de peligro de su cuerpo se activaron. Tras escuchar la voz suave y engañosamente sedosa de la muchacha se sintió igual que si estuviese bajo una imperios, pero tampoco era tal se corrigió frustrada. Simplemente se veía obligada conscientemente a aceptar y aprobar lo que la chica decía y no tenía forma ninguna de resistirlo. Así pues se vio incapaz de negarle la entrada al colegio, tampoco se opuso a que la señorita Wars le acompañase a la reunión del consejo. Y estos también cayeron bajo el influjo de la chica y no pusieron problema alguno en darle la bienvenida a Hogwarts.

Era una locura. Sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana dejando que sus ojos se detuviesen, como siempre, en la tumba de mármol blanco de su predecesor.

- Ha sido interesante - la voz procedente del retrato de Dumbledore la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - le preguntó Minerva.

- No lo sé - contestó para asombro de todos los presentes de la sala, vivos o muertos retratados - Nunca había visto nada igual. Me temo que Evangeline Wars dará que hablar.

- Eso desde luego - apostilló la actual directora.

Se detuvo a recordar la imagen de su nueva alumna. Incluso ella misma se sorprendió al verla. Con el pelo rojo, pero no del mismo tono que lo podían tener los Weasley, era un cabello del color de la sangre, oscuro que a cierta distancia podía parecer negro; cayéndole en dóciles rizos sobre el pecho. Una nariz recta, perfecta, y los labios carnosos, rojos y sensuales. Ahora que lo pensaba, aquella joven emanaba sensualidad por cada poro de su piel, pálida y lisa como una llanura de nieve. Aunque lo que verdaderamente llamó la atención de la mujer fueron los ojos. Estrías de color ámbar surcando un fondo verde jade, desde la pupila hasta donde termina el iris. Definitivamente era distinto a todo lo que Minerva McGonagall había visto en su larga vida.

*****

Tras una tarde recorriendo el Londres muggle con Teddy, Harry estaba ansioso por llegar a casa, y para qué negarlo, se moría de ganas por ver a Ginny y contarle todo lo que le había pasado esa tarde. Se iba a quedar flipando cuando supiese lo de la madre de Malfoy… . No tenia muy claro si confesarle que varias chicas le habían parado por la calle y habían coqueteado un poco con él. Sonrió, iba a ser cierto que los padres solteros atraían a las mujeres muggles. No podía negar que le gustaba ver a Ginny celosa, pero aquella mañana no parecía que su novia estuviese de muy buen humor.

Después de mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca y comprobar que ya pasaban unos minutos de las seis, entró en su domicilio, pero lo que vio dentro le hizo salir y constatar que no se había confundido de casa.

El pasillo de la entrada estaba repleto de velas mágicas que flotaban indicándole el camino hacia el comedor, donde le esperaba Ginny. Al verla, Harry se quedó sin palabras.

******

_

* * *

_

_Bien, aquí esta el segundo cap de esta nueva historia, ya vamos poco a poco entrando en materia. ¿Qué os está pareciendo? Espero vuestras opiniones._

_Xoxo. Eli._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 3 **

******

El pasillo de la entrada estaba repleto de velas mágicas que flotaban indicándole el camino hacia el comedor, donde le esperaba Ginny. Al verla, Harry se quedó sin palabras. Con un vestido negro sin tirantes y totalmente pegado a su menudo cuerpo hasta la mitad del muslo y unos zapatos rojos, le esperaba con una copa de vino de elfo en la mano. La miró de arriba abajo repetidas veces sin poder apartar la mirada y una urgencia de tocarla que nunca había sentido con esa intensidad se apoderó de él. Avanzó unos pasos hacia ella sin ser totalmente consciente de que lo estaba haciendo, realmente la chica parecía sacada de un sueño, sonriéndole, con una sonrisa nerviosa eso sí, a él y solo a él. Todavía no sabía qué había hecho en su otra vida que mereciese el amor Ginny. Pero ahí estaba, mirándole, como si en ese momento la Tierra dejase de girar, el tiempo se detuviese, y el mundo desapareciese, aunque así era, pensó Harry, en aquel instante sólo existían ellos dos. Se acercó a ella, puso una mano en su nuca y la besó con una pasión que no sabía que tenía y que nunca había empleado con Ginny, bueno, ni con nadie. Cuando necesitó coger aire para respirar se apartó de sus labios, con reticencia.

- Hola - le saludó Ginny - Bienvenido a casa.

- Qué bien suena eso - contestó mirando por primera vez el resto de la estancia -Y qué bien huele - añadió mirando la bandeja de cordero que estaba sobre la mesa.

- Kreacher lo preparó - le informó - Me hubiese gustado cocinarlo yo, pero quería que esta noche todo saliese perfecto.

- Seguro que hubiese salido incluso mejor - dijo Harry - Pero, ¿a qué se debe todo esto? Por cierto estás preciosa, creo que no te lo he dicho.

- Gracias - contestó ella con timidez y evadiendo la pregunta de su novio. - ¿Cenamos?

- Claro, me muero de hambre - accedió Harry.

****

- ¿Y qué hizo Andrómeda? - le preguntó Ginny dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato vacío y limpiándose los labios con la servilleta.

- Se quedó tomándose el té con ella - contestó Harry - Pero te juro que casi me da un síncope cuando vi a Teddy en brazos de esa mujer, aunque él y la señora Tonks parecían de lo más tranquilos… . Después me fui con Ted a dar una vuelta y cuando volví Malfoy se había ido y Andrómeda estaba con los ojos un poco acuosos.

- Normal, ¿cuántos años llevaba sin ver a su hermana? - dijo ella - Aunque teniendo en cuenta cómo se han portado los Malfoy, bueno, toda su familia en general, yo no sabría si me haría mucha ilusión que uno de mis hermanos se presentase en mi casa así como así después de todo.

- Sabes que yo no tengo hermanos de sangre, pero estoy seguro que si Ron o Hermione estuvieran en esos términos, no les negaría la entrada en mi casa. - opinó el chico.

- Supongo que antes de toda esta guerra estuvieron unidas, de niñas. Al fin y al cabo, digan lo que digan, la sangre tira.

- Supongo que tienes razón - apoyó Harry. Una vez concluida esa conversación se creó un incómodo silencio.

¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntó Ginny. Como si su novio le hubiese leído el pensamiento, sus miradas se cruzaron, y una extraña tensión se apoderó del ambiente. El corazón de la pequeña Weasley comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y se llevó la copa a los labios para que el vino calmase la sequedad que se le había formado en la garganta, pero no fue muy buena idea, como constató al ver como temblaba su mano… . El corazón de Harry no tardó en hacerse eco del de su novia. Desesperado por calmar el entorno, miró a su alrededor y vio el gramófono en una esquina del comedor.

- ¿Sabes cómo funciona ese trasto? - le preguntó a la chica, que le miró con el ceño fruncido por ese penoso intento de entablar conversación y también agradecida por romper la tensión.

- Claro - contestó Ginny.

- Yo no - admitió el chico, al comprender lo absurdo de la situación sonrió y se apresuro a añadir - ¿Quieres que bailemos?

Ginny le miró sorprendida. Harry no bailaba.

- No te aseguro que no te vaya a pisar pero… - agregó al advertir la mirada de su novia.

- Creo que me arriesgaré - contestó ella levantándose a poner en marcha el aparato.

- ¿Me permite este baile, señorita Weasley? - Harry se acercó a su novia e hizo una reverencia tendiéndole la mano. Ginny sonrió enternecida. Este iba a ser su primer baile juntos. Nunca se imagino bailando con Harry, y eso que se había imaginado de todas las formas posibles con él.

- Por supuesto señor Potter - contestó tomándole la mano - Aunque le advierto que si me estropea los zapatos tendré que matarle, son de Hermione.

- Hermione lo entenderá - dijo Harry poniendo ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ginny.

Ella rodeó el cuello del chico y pegó su cuerpo totalmente al de él. Mientras comenzaron a mecerse al son de la música, Ginny empezó a juguetear con el pelo de la nuca de Harry, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y él apretó más el abrazo. No quería dejar ni un milímetro de distancia entre sus cuerpos. El cuerpo de su novia se amoldaba al suyo como si estuviesen hechos a medida; acarició con los dedos la cintura de Ginny, ella le beso la curva que formaba su cuello al unirse con el hombro. Se estremeció y, como un acto reflejo, aumentó la presión de sus brazos en torno a ella. El ritmo del baile fue disminuyendo sin que ninguno se diese cuenta, y Ginny separo la cabeza y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Harry. Lentamente, fueron inclinando la cara hacia lados opuestos para que sus labios se juntasen. Se besaron despacio, explorando sutilmente la boca del otro, fue un beso tierno intentando demostrarse así todo el amor que se tenían. El movimiento de sus pies cesó sin que fuesen conscientes de ello, y entonces Harry mordió suavemente el labio inferior de su chica, fue ahí cuando cambió totalmente el beso, que se volvió salvaje, avaricioso, ya no se conformaban con explorar, querían tomar todo lo que pudiesen; Ginny atrapó la lengua de Harry con los dientes y el chico bajó, con algo de temor ya que nunca habían llegado tan lejos, las manos de la cintura de la chica, cuya respuesta fue apretar aún más el cuello de Harry hacia ella.

Un fuego abrasador se apoderó del joven mago y, reticentemente se apartó de la pelirroja, pues no sabía hasta donde les podía llevar aquello porque Harry no podría aguantar más tiempo todo ese calor que le recorría el cuerpo. Pero Ginny no le iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente, cuando el chico se empezó a separar, ella entrelazó con fuerza los dedos de sus manos en la nuca de Harry sin dejar que se apartase más. Le dio un pico en los labios y después le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Te quiero - le dijo antes de volverle a besar sutilmente en los labios y mirar de nuevo sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

- Yo también, Gin - contestó el nervioso; podía deberse a la situación o que aún no estaba acostumbrado a decir palabras de afecto.

- Llevo toda mi vida esperándote Harry - confesó la chica, los nervios que se habían apoderado de ella durante la tarde habían dejado paso a una seguridad absoluta. Le quería como nunca podría querer a nadie, y le parecía una estupidez esperar más tiempo, ya llevaban demasiado perdido - Te quiero, y te quiero ahora.

Volvió a besarle con intensidad, y el chico se lo permitió. Ginny aprovechó la oportunidad y metió una mano bajo la camiseta de Harry, tocándole el abdomen, terso y duro, que se endureció aún más al sentir el contacto. Comprendió lo que quería decir su novia con lo de que le quería en ese momento, y dos sentimientos le asaltaron a la ver: el deseo, evidentemente, que se acrecentó cuando la mano de Ginny subió hacia su pecho para sentir los latidos rápidos de su acelerado corazón; y el miedo, porque aquel era un campo totalmente inexplorado para él, porque sabía que le iba a hacer daño y lo último que quería era dañar a Ginny, miedo porque, ¿qué ocurriría si fracasaba, si lo hacía mal?

- Ginny - dijo apartándola.

- Harry, te quiero - le interrumpió ella, pudo ver el miedo y la duda en sus ojos - No quiero esperar más, quiero que seas el primero, porque no puede haber otro, y quiero ser la primera. Quiero que, pase lo que pase en el futuro, siempre me recuerdes porque yo no podré olvidarte nunca. Quiero ser tuya, y tenerte, sentirte en cada lugar de mi piel. Si tu no lo quieres así, lo acepto y respeto, pero si solo dudas por lo que yo pueda sentir, no lo hagas. Lo único que quiero, puedo y deseo hacer es sentirte.

- Pero Ginny, yo no sé… no tengo… no quiero hacerte daño - dijo él cediendo - Nunca he hecho… eso.

- Gracias a Merlín - dijo Ginny sonriendo arrancando una sonrisa en él - No tengas miedo, si me duele, lo aceptaré con gusto. Me dolería más tu rechazo.

- Nunca te rechazaría, quiero dártelo todo Ginny, quiero hacerte feliz - dijo Harry. La besó dulcemente antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos, respiró hondo - ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia la mano del chico.

- Totalmente - contestó. Harry volvió a besarla y, cogidos de la mano, subieron juntos a la habitación.

******

_01 Septiembre de 1988_

El Sombrero Seleccionador estaba en lo alto de una banqueta en el centro del Gran Comedor, que en ese momento se encontraba vacío, esperando a los nuevos alumnos a los que tendría que seleccionar para su correspondiente casa. Una vez totalmente restaurado tras el destrozo que le ocasionó el Señor Tenebroso el curso anterior, sentía que algo oscuro acechaba Hogwarts, lo sintió cuando aquella chica entró al despacho de la directora, y lo volvía a sentir ahora que los botes y carruajes que traían a los chicos se aproximaban a las puertas del colegio. Sentía el peligro, pero no podía identificar su forma, ni la manera de combatirlo. Era algo con lo que en sus más de mil años nunca se había enfrentado. No tenía nada que ver con Lord Voldemort, era algo completamente distinto y millones de veces más grande, más oscuro, no era el tipo de magia oscura que puede crear una mala persona o un mago al que solo le importa el poder y su persona. Era algo más, era el mal. Sí, eso era el mal estaba entrando a los terrenos del colegio, y el Sombrero no podía aconsejar cómo combatirlo, principalmente porque no sabía cómo luchar contra el Infierno.

*******

Una figura encapuchada atravesaba tranquilamente el Bosque Prohibido. En cuanto pisó los terrenos frondosos, reinó el silencio más absoluto en el bosque. Los animales interrumpieron toda actividad para volver rápidamente a sus guaridas donde se sentían protegidos, los pájaros dejaron de cantar y quedaron inmóviles en las copas de los árboles para estar seguros, incluso parecía que el aire también se detuviese para dejar de agitar las ramas de los árboles, arbustos y toda vegetación. Las Tentácula Venenosa que encontraba a su paso se cerraban inmediatamente y se giraban en dirección opuesta.

La silueta que andaba por el bosque sonreía con tranquilidad, sus pisadas apenas se escuchaban, se movía con sigilo; no por precaución, simplemente estaba en su naturaleza, parecía deslizarse. La capucha de su capa negra le cubría el rojo cabello y dejaba su rostro en la penumbra, únicamente podía verse la palidez de su piel que parecía refulgir en la oscuridad.

Finalmente pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos las puertas del castillo, amplió su sonrisa dejando ver una dentadura blanca y alineada, pudo haber llegado en el tren como todos los demás, los que iban a ser sus compañeros de clase. Dios, hacía cientos de años que no pisaba un aula, prometía ser divertido. Como decía, podía haber ido en el tren, pero Marcus podría haberla descubierto, lo que por un lado sería una buena señal ya que significaría que la conversión no había llegado a su fin. Pero eso también le hubiese dado la oportunidad de escapar, y aquello era algo que ella, Evangeline Wars, no iba a permitir. Aquel traidor, como le llamaba Liam, no iba a hacer fracasar su misión, misión que le permitiría subir de nivel en su jerarquía. Escuchó los carruajes avanzar, lo que significaba que iba algo retrasada, tenía que llegar minutos antes que los demás para hablar con la estirada de la directora. Fue divertido ver la cara de la mujer cuando manipuló su mente, por supuesto podría haberlo hecho sin que se diera cuenta, igual que hizo con los otros del consejo, pero hubiese perdido la gracia. Esperaba que Liam no se enterase porque si no le iba a echar la bronca, bueno, no importaba. Apuró el paso y salió del bosque para internarse en los enormes terrenos iluminados del colegio. Entornó los ojos, prefería la oscuridad.

******

- Usted se quedará en esta sala hasta que el señor Filch venga a buscarla, ¿de acuerdo? - ordenó Minerva McGonagall a su nueva pupila intentando ignorar la sensación que le urgía a apartarse de la chica.

- De acuerdo - contestó ella divertida.

- Antes de que lleguen los alumnos de primero, usted será seleccionada para una de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Huffelpuf, Ravenclaw y Slytherin; donde vivirá durante el año escolar. Puede ganar o perder puntos para su casa según su comportamiento y respondiendo a las preguntas que se le hagan en clase. - Informó la directora - A partir de las nueve no podrá salir de la Sala Común, únicamente los prefectos y delegados que estén autorizados pueden hacerlo. Está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos y entrar en el Bosque. - Lynne sonrió antes de asentir - Creo que no me olvido de nada, cualquier pregunta que tenga se la podrá hacer a su jefe de casa. ¿Está todo claro,, señorita Wars?

- Cristalino como el agua, directora McGonagall - contestó la chica, la anciana la miró con desconfianza.

- De acuerdo, en ese caso, me voy. Su equipaje será llevado a su habitación tras ser seleccionada.

- Muy bien.

- Que disfrute de su estancia, señorita Wars. - la deseó antes de salir de la estancia dejándola a solas.

******

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería - Minerva McGonagall comenzó su primer discurso como directora sin poder ocultar un leve nerviosismo - Antes que nada, agradecer a todos aquellos que ayudaron a reconstruir el castillo tras la batalla del pasado mes de junio - Su mirada se detuvo unos segundos sobre Harry, Hermione y los dos hermanos Weasley antes de posarla en Draco Malfoy - Y gracias también al señor Malfoy por financiar con gran parte de su herencia la nueva biblioteca, ya que la antigua quedó totalmente destruida sin posibilidad de recuperar multitud de textos.

Los cuatro Gryffindor se miraron entre sí antes de unirse a los aplausos que les dedicaban sus compañeros. Y Malfoy intentaba camuflarse con la mesa, él no quería volver a Hogwarts, le suplicó durante todo el verano a sus padres que le dejasen ir a terminar sus estudios a Durgstram pero su madre se negó en redondo; después de todo lo que había ocurrido no quería que su hijo se fuese tan lejos de casa.

- Bien - continuó la directora - Antes de que lleguen los alumnos de primero, he de anunciarles que se incorporará al cuerpo estudiantil una nueva compañera para cursar el séptimo curso - los alumnos de las cuatro casas se miraron entre sí sorprendidos ya que nunca se habían admitido alumnos que no fuesen de 1º - Se que este hecho es inusual. Se trata de una alumna del Instituto Mágico de Los Ángeles. Por favor señor Filch, acompañe a la señorita Wars. - El conserje no reprimió el escalofrío y desapareció por la puerta contigua a la mesa de los profesores mirando a la directora con reproche - Espero hagan sentir a gusto a su nueva compañera.

Tras unos segundos la puerta volvió a abrirse y todos los alumnos miraron hacia ella expectantes y curiosos. Como era de esperar, el Gran comedor se llenó de cuchicheos, que cesaron por completo al ver aparecer a Filch con la chica a su lado. Inmediatamente todos los presentes se sintieron irremediablemente atraídos hacia ella, que mantenía la mirada baja, expresión neutra, concentrada. Intentando captar la esencia de aquel por el que estaba ahí. Y la captó.

- Démosle la bienvenida a Hogwarts a la señorita Evangeline Wars - dijo McGonagall.

La chica inclinó la cabeza aceptando los aplausos de recibimiento aún sin alzar la mirada, siguiendo la señal que se dirigía a la mesa más próxima a la pared, bajo un escudo verde y plata con el nombre de Slytherin en la parte inferior. Sonrió y alzó la mirada. La atracción que había causado al entrar en el salón dejo paso a un escalofrío colectivo de todos los presentes al ver sus ojos. Todos menos cierto chico moreno sentado en la mesa de las serpientes que se quedó totalmente estático mirándola con verdadero pavor en los ojos verdes oliva. Lynne sonrió más ampliamente al comprobar que la conexión se había activado y podía compartir pensamientos con él. Porque antes de que Marcus desertase, ambos estaban en el quinto nivel de la sexta jerarquía, por lo que podían comunicarse mentalmente.

Mandy, sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw observaba discretamente la cara de su novio sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, y no se le pasó desapercibida su expresión; un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella, pero se sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, no podían haberlos encontrado, era imposible. De todas formas ya hablaría con él, pronto.

*********

_

* * *

_

_¿Quién será el tal Marcus? ¿Quién es realmente Evangeline Wars? ¿Y a Mandy, quién le ha descubierto? ¿Y tendrá razón el Sombreo Seleccionador? ¿Estará verdaderamente entrando el infierno a Hogwarts?_

_Aviso que ha habido un pequeño error con el canon, no soy muy dada a él porque no suelo acordarme de los detalles, intentaré ceñirme lo más posible a él. Pero el error del que os hablo os lo diré en el siguiente capitulo aunque no podré cambiarlo porque ya tengo encauzada la historia con este personaje que se supone que ya no está en Hogwarts y hasta que se me ocurrió mirarlo, pensaba que estaba en el mismo curso que Harry y compañía. Lo siento._

_Bueno, hasta la próxima, que espero que sea pronto. Ya sabéis que podéis dejarme vuestras opiniones y visiones._

_Xoxo. Eli._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_

* * *

__Hola de nuevo!! Perdón el retraso, pero he estado algo liadilla con exámenes y esas cosas. No os entretengo más y os dejo con el capi._**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 4

" _Vaya, vaya, vaya, mi gran amigo y fiel compañero Marck… "_ Dijo la voz de Evangeline dentro de la cabeza de Marcus Flint. "_Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, cualquiera diría que te has olvidado de mí,…"_ Sonrió con malicia antes de añadir "_ y todo lo que compartimos juntos"_

" _¿Evangeline Wars?" _Preguntó él con sarcasmo "_¿No podías ser más irónica?"_

" _Ya me conoces" _Contestó ella mientras se dejaba guiar por el celador hasta la banqueta y miraba alrededor "_¿Dónde está la dulce y adorable Mandy?"_

" _Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella" _La amenazó Marcus mirándola con furia mientras escuchaba las carcajadas mentales de la chica "_Te lo digo en serio"_

" _¡Qué territorial y posesivo te has vuelto Marcus!" _Se burló "_Cualquiera diría que eres tú"_

" _Es que no lo soy" _Contestó el Slytherin haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritarlo en voz alta. "_Hace años que no lo soy"_

" _¿Ah, no? " _le increpó "_ ¿Y entonces cómo es que estamos manteniendo esta agradable y reveladora conversación?"_

" _¿Cómo me has encontrado?"_

"_Buscando" _respondió Lynne con indiferencia " _Discúlpame un segundo Marcky, me tienen que poner que poner un gorrito horrible en la cabeza, ahora seguimos hablando. Slytherin, ¿no?"_

"_Vete al infierno" _dijo Marcus.

"_Por supuesto"_ dijo ella riendo mentalmente "_Espero que me acompañes pronto"._

El pequeño profesor Flitwitch, en función de subdirector y jefe de estudios, se acercó a colocar el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza de Lynne. Ella se inclinó para hacerle la tarea posible al profesor, mientras se preguntaba qué pensaría el sombrero ante el reencuentro, al fin y al cabo, parte de ella estaba en él.

El viejo seleccionador la reconoció de inmediato.

- Tú - le dijo sorprendido a la chica - No es posible. No puedes estar viva.

- Sombrero, me subestimáis - le contestó ella fingiendo pena - La misma sangre de quien os creó corre por mis venas, figuradamente, ya me entendéis…

- Pero ¿cómo? … ¿Él también esta vivo? - preguntó el sombrero ilusionado, ignorando el calor que sentía que estaba a punto de achicharrarle.

- Ja, ja, ja. Por supuesto que no, ninguno de ellos. - contestó Evangeline advirtiendo las miradas de los profesores, ya que su conversación se estaba alargando más de la cuenta - Ahora, mándame a Slytherin.

- Pero…. - protestó el sombrero, quería, necesitaba entender.

- Ahora - ordeno ella sin admitir réplica. Escuchó el suspiro del sombrero antes de decir en voz alta:

- SLYTHERIN

La mesa de Salazar prorrumpió en aplausos para recibir a su nueva compañera. Esta se dirigió a su mesa y se las arregló para sentarse junto a Marcus Flint, pera disgusto del chico.

********

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry intercambió una mirada con sus amigos. McGonagall había dicho que era inusual que entrasen alumnos que no fuesen de primero, y quería comentar el hecho de que ahora lo hiciesen con la persona que mejor conocía el colegio y sus normas, ya que se había leído La Historia de Hogwarts tantas veces que se lo sabía de memoria.

- Nunca lo han hecho - dijo Hermione entendiendo la pregunta muda de Harry - En toda su historia, además os habéis fijado en el comportamiento del sombrero, ni siquiera contigo tardó tanto Harry, y sé que no tiene cara o expresión o como queráis llamarlo, pero parecía sorprendido.

- Hermione, eso ya son imaginaciones tuyas - dijo Ron - Le resultará extraño seleccionar a alguien que ya posea conocimientos mágicos avanzados, habrá tardado más por eso.

- Sí, puede ser - admitió la chica.

- ¿Me ha dado la razón sin poner objeciones o me lo ha parecido a mi? - Preguntó Ron haciendo sonreír a sus amigos.

- Pero hay algo raro en ella, lo tenéis que haber notado. - insistió Hermione.

Harry desvió la mirada, pues no quería admitir que la nueva alumna le inspiraba algo de temor. Ron, que nunca había sido muy observador, puso una mano sobre la pierna de su novia.

- No le des más vueltas Hermione, este es nuestro último curso, vas a tener que estudiar mucho para los EXTASIS. Además, no me importaría que me dejases copiar tus deberes, ahora que somos novios, tendré que tener algún privilegio, ¿no?

- Ya veremos - dijo Hermione sonriendo; Ron no cambiaría nunca, aunque ella tampoco quería que lo hiciese. - Mira, ya llegan los de primero.

- Por fin, porque tengo un hambre…

Harry, Ginny y Hermione soltaron una carcajada. No, definitivamente Ron no cambiaría.

*****

Evangeline, contestó educadamente a las preguntas que le formularon sus compañeros de casa y dejó tranquilo a Marcus durante la cena, si él iniciaba la conversación, la naturaleza del chico ganaría posición dentro de él, que Lynne notaba que se moría de impaciencia por hacerle preguntas y no apartaba la vista de ella con la esperanza de que la chica empezase la conversación para poder hacérselas. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto, le haría sufrir un poco más, hasta el día siguiente, ahora tenía que actuar como una humana cualquiera en su primer día de clase. Todos y todas tenían curiosidad por saber cosas de ella, para poder criticarla después supuso, excepto un chico rubio que estaba cenando en silencio junto a otro chico moreno que aunque no habló con ella, de dirigía miradas de reojo. El chico rubio llamó su atención, pues no se interesó por ella en absoluto, lo que hirió su gigantesco ego. Eso no lo podía permitir.

- Soy Pansy Parkinson, la prefecta de séptimo - una chica morena y presuntuosa (como se aventuró a suponer) interrumpió sus pensamientos. - Soy la encargada de enseñarte el camino a la Sala Común y a tu dormitorio. Así que acompáñame ahora, antes de que salgan los de 1º.

Lynne se levantó y siguió a Pansy hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor sintiendo las miradas en su espalda. Anduvieron en silencio mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo y bajaban unas escaleras en forma de espiral.

- Nuestra Sala Común está situada en las mazmorras, bajo el lago - explicó la Prefecta - Por eso la luz es escasa y hace algo de frío.

- ¿Dónde están las otras salas comunes? - preguntó.

- Eso solo lo saben los miembros de las correspondientes casas - contestó - Pero más o menos conocemos la ubicación aproximada. A la Sala Común únicamente puede accederse con una contraseña que puede cambiar a lo largo del curso. Aquí está nuestra entrada - dijo al llegar a unas puertas decoradas con una serpiente que hacía las veces de cerrojo - Nuestra contraseña es … - Pansy se interrumpió cuando la serpiente permitió la puerta abrirse - Vaya, tendré que hablar de esto con el profesor Slughorn, nuestro jefe de casa. La puerta no puede permitirle la entrada a cualquiera, por seguridad ya sabes.

- Por supuesto - corroboró Lynne.

- Bien, Evangeline, ¿no?

- Llámame Lynne.

- De acuerdo, Lynne. Los dormitorios son de cuatro, dormirás con Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, y conmigo, antes teníamos otra compañera pero Millicente no… bueno ella no ha venido este curso - explicó Pansy - Se supone que los chicos no pueden acceder a nuestras habitaciones, pero…, lo hacen.

- ¿Y no hay medidas de seguridad para esas cosas? - preguntó interesada, Godric Gryffindor las hizo instaurar cuando construyeron el colegio, pero tenía constancia que en la casa de Salazar Slytherin se desactivaron hace muchos, muchos años, y quería saber si se habían dado cuenta.

- En las otras casas sí, o eso dicen, y aquí también debería de haberlas, por lo menos así lo creen los profesores, y nosotros no hemos creído necesario molestarles por esa tontería - dijo sonriendo.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo - apostilló. - Y los chicos, ¿hay alguno interesante?

- Aquí están Zabinni, a algunas les gusta Nott aunque a mí personalmente me parece demasiado frío, Flint, que a primera vista puede no parecer especialmente guapo, pero tiene algo… no sé explicártelo, y por supuesto Draco, aunque no parece ni su sombra… .

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Lynne. Eso era lo que hacían los humanos, ¿no? Eran cotillas por naturaleza.

- Mm…… - Pansy dudó entornando los ojos y frunciendo los labios - No sé, supongo que al final de la guerra no lo pasó demasiado bien, además Crabbe, un amigo, murió en sus narices sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¿Guerra? ¿Qué guerra? - preguntó Evangeline. Se arrepintió de no haber echado un ojo a los informes la cuarta jerarquía, no estaba enterada de las guerras de magos.

- ¿No estás al tanto de la guerra? - La prefecta la miro sorprendida, Lynne negó con la cabeza - ¿No has oído hablar del Señor Tenebroso?

- Hay muchos que se hacen llamar señores tenebrosos, Pansy - La chica intentó quitarle importancia. - Dame otra pista.

- El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado - Lynne recordó a un individuo que se sorprendía porque sus encargados le llamasen por su nombre. Riddle o Voldemort o algo así.

- ¿Voldemort? - preguntó.

- Shssss - Pansy la hizo callar y miró a todos lados aterrada - No pronuncies su nombre.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Lynne extrañada. - Está muerto.

- Eso se creía tras la primera guerra, y volvió. No se sabe si ahora puede pasar lo mismo.

- Créeme, no va a volver esta vez - aseguró.

- Me alegro de que estés tan segura - dijo Pansy zanjando la conversación - Ya han subido tu equipaje.

- Perfecto.

*******

- Ey Draco - el aludido, de camino a la Sala Común, se giro para encararse con Zabinni. Alzó las cejas dando a entender que le prestaba atención - ¿Has visto a la nueva? - Malfoy asintió - ¿Y qué te parece?

- Es rara - contestó.

- Pero está buena - dijo con vehemencia. Draco simplemente encogió los hombros - Tío, ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- Venga tronco, que no soy estúpido, llevas todo el verano sin hablar con nadie, has comprado una biblioteca nueva al colegio sin decir nada a nadie, y encima no has dicho nada del culo de la nueva.

- No creo que tenga que darte explicaciones Blaise, y mucho menos consultar contigo, ni con nadie a decir verdad, lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi dinero; además tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir mirando los culos de las chicas como si fuésemos crios. Ahora, si has terminado de decir tonterías me quiero ir a dormir. Buenas noches.

Draco entro en silencio en su dormitorio, se quitó la túnica y la tiró descuidadamente sobre la cama, se sentó sobre ella y se agachó para desabrocharse los zapatos. Tras quitárselos, se incorporó para despojarse también los pantalones. Mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón, su mirada se desvió hacia la cama situada a su derecha, la única cama vacía de la habitación y que no sería ocupada durante aquel año. Un nudo se le instaló en la garganta y evitó cerrar los ojos ya que si lo hacía, vería de nuevo el cuerpo de Crabbe entre aquel infierno de llamas. Faltó poco para que él corriera el mismo destino, reprimió un escalofrío pero no el gesto de disgusto de su cara al pensar que le debía la vida a San Potter… . Aunque a su modo de ver, esa deuda quedó saldada gracias a su madre, ya que si ella no hubiese mentido arriesgando su propia vida al hacerlo, el Elegido no estaría cursando este curso… Que aburrida sería la vida del Niño-que-vivió ahora que no tenía motivos para hacerse el héroe… .

Dando la espalda a la cama vacía de su difunto amigo terminó de desnudarse, se puso un pantalón a modo de pijama y se metió en la cama antes de cerrar sus doseles para que el resto de sus compañeros no le despertasen.

******

Aquella mañana Hermione Granger se despertó contenta, la verdad, no tenía motivos para no estarlo. El sol brillaba en el cielo azul, era su primer día de clases, estaba en su último curso de educación mágica y lo pasaría en total libertad con sus amigos y su novio Ron. Todavía le costaba unir la palabra "novio" y el nombre de Ron en la misma frase. Sonrió feliz, después de tantos años por fin había logrado que se fijase en ella como una chica; claro que para ello había sido necesaria una guerra y toda una batalla en Hogwarts. Sacudió la cabeza, ahora eso no importaba, todo el temor, la incertidumbre de saber si sobrevivirían otro día más, todo el desasosiego de la estúpida guerra había quedado atrás y lo único que importaba ya eran ellos dos y el brillante futuro que les aguardaba.

Se empezó a desnudar en la habitación hasta que quedó sólo con la ropa interior, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Cuando el agua comenzó a empapar su cabello, un relámpago de excitación la asaltó al pensar en la nueva biblioteca, si se daba prisa podría ir a darle un vistazo antes del desayuno. Sí, eso sería genial, este era su ultimo año en el colegio por lo que tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible ya que le había llevado tres años leerse la antigua… . Cuando se enteró de que su adorada biblioteca había quedado destrozada se llevó un disgusto terrible, aunque McGonagall le había asegurado que lo reformarían y que además se habían descubierto textos que estaban ocultos tras una falsa pared… Intentaría convencer a la directora para que le dejase echarles un vistazo.

Se apresuró a salir de la ducha y con un hechizo se secó el pelo, mientras se ponía el uniforme, pensó en arreglarse el cabello, al fin y al cabo era una chica que quería gustar a su novio… Con la camisa perfectamente abrochada y metida por dentro de la falda, y esta con la longitud apropiada, volvió ante el espejo y con otro hechizo se alisó la enmarañada melena. Sonrió satisfecha con el resultado y recogió su bolso con los libros antes de salir corriendo a la biblioteca.

¡Uou! Fue todo lo que pudo decir al entrar. Los estantes totalmente nuevos, de madera brillante, mesas limpias, sin rayados ni pintadas, el olor a libros nuevos… Ella, generalmente prefería los libros antiguos pero tampoco iba a despreciar a los otros. Echó un vistazo alrededor y vio la mesa vacía de la señora Pince, se acercó a ella para observar el cartel que había sobre ella. "Vuelvo en 20 minutos". Hermione se encogió de hombros, no le importaba; comenzó a andar a través de los pasillos de libros más entusiasmada a medida que iba avanzando y descubriendo nuevos documentos. Se detuvo a examinar una encuadernación de piel, acarició el lomo con el dedo índice antes de coger el libro. _Un mundo más allá de la magia. _Volvió a dejarlo en su sitio, seguramente trataría de muggles y ella ya lo sabía todo sobre ellos, no en vano sus padres lo eran y Hermione lo fue hasta los once años.

- No sé por qué no me sorprende encontrarte aquí Granger - la chica se sobresaltó antes de ponerse en guardia al escuchar esa voz que arrastraba las palabras - ¿Vas a desayunar o los muggles os alimentáis de libros?

- No creo que sean de tu incumbencia mis hábitos alimenticios, Malfoy - contestó la chica alzando la barbilla.

- Cierto, y no me importan lo más mínimo, sólo quería asegurarme que mis libros estuvieran a salvo.

- ¿Tus libros? - preguntó con sorna - No son tus libros Malfoy, son del colegio.

- Yo se los doné al colegio, deberías darme las gracias sangre sucia.

- Si no llega a ser por gente como tú, no tendrías que haber reemplazado la antigua biblioteca, así que no te des aires por restaurar lo que se destruyó por tu culpa.

- No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estas hablando Granger - Draco se acercó a Hermione y la agarró con fuerza del brazo mirándola con una furia y un dolor que la chica nunca había visto en los fríos ojos grises del chico, y no podía negar que aquello le asustaba - De hecho, no tienes ni idea de nada, estúpida sangre sucia.

- Señor Malfoy, no consentiré este tipo de comportamiento en mi biblioteca - la señora Pince interrumpió aquel intercambio de miradas - Haga el favor de salir de aquí si no quiere que llame a su jefe de casa.

Draco miró una última vez a Hermione con desprecio antes de soltarla y hacer una mueca de asco al darse cuenta de que la había estado tocando. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala caminando furioso, aunque realmente no sabía por qué. Llevaba en ese estado todo el verano y vio la oportunidad perfecta para descargar su ira con la Gryffindor pero no había contado con salir más furioso. Ni siquiera había podido meterse con su pelo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger? - le preguntó la bibliotecaria con preocupación. Hermione, que seguía mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido el Slytherin, asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, si, no se preocupe - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza antes de mirar a la mujer.

- El desayuno ya ha comenzado - informó.

- Ya voy, quiero echar un último vistazo - la señora Pince asintió antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su mesa.

Hermione respiró hondo y decidió que ya seguiría su inspección esa tarde, quería disfrutar del desayuno con Ron. Se colocó bien las asas de su bolsa sobre el hombro y comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia la salida, pero antes de abandonar la fila de estanterías, un pequeño libro llamó su atención. A simple vista no tenía nada de especial, no debía de tener más de cien páginas, la encuadernación era de piel muy vieja y el pergamino sin duda era muy, muy antiguo. La chica podía asegurar que tenía más de 500 años. No tenía título por lo que abrió la cubierta y leyó la primera página.

_Diario de Eve Gryffindor. 12 Agosto de 990_

Vaya, era un diario de hace 1000 años, lo que no sabía era quién era Eve Gryffindor. Intentó hacer memoria de la Historia de Hogwarts, pero no conseguía recordar aquel nombre, de hecho estaba prácticamente segura de que nunca lo había escuchado. Miró alrededor comprobando que seguía sola, tenía la corazonada de que Pince no iba a acceder a que sacara ese libro de la biblioteca, en realidad tenía el presentimiento de que ni ella ni McGonagall tenían constancia de la existencia de aquel diario. Tras echar un último vistazo, se metió el libro en el bolso y salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca en dirección al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - le preguntó Ron al llega a la mesa de Gryffindor - Ya casi ha acabado la hora del desayuno.

- Estaba en la biblioteca - contestó ella sonrojándose antes de darle un sutil beso en los labios.

- Me debes cinco sickles, Harry - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo. El aludido rió mientras Hermione les miraba confundida.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? - preguntó - ¿Por qué te debe Harry cinco sickles?

- Por nada - contestó Ron - Estás muy guapa esta mañana, ¿qué te has hecho?

- ¿De veras que no se lo notas Ron? - preguntó Ginny exasperada, los chicos en general podían ser de lo más obtusos, pero su hermano en particular se llevaba el primer premio - Se ha alisado el pelo.

Harry se rió.

- Es cierto, te sienta bien, Hermione - dijo el moreno.

- ¿Por qué le debes dinero a Ron? - le preguntó la chica cambiando de tema y sonrojándose de nuevo.

- Hicieron una apuesta - contestó Ginny.

- ¿Qué apuesta?

- Ron apostó cinco knuts a que estabas en la biblioteca - dijo su amiga mientras le limpiaba la comisura de la boca a su novio - Y Harry subió la apuesta a cinco sickles a que te habías quedado dormida.

- De verdad, Harry, parece mentira que no la conozcas… - dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

- A ver si maduráis de una vez - dijo Hermione.

- ¿Madurar? - preguntó Ron con cara de no saber de lo que estaba hablando, arrancando una sonrisa en su chica - La vida es más divertida sin eso.

- Divertida o no, es hora de ir a clase.

******

- Marcky, ¿te sentarás conmigo en clase? - le preguntó Evangeline. - Es el primer día y no conozco a nadie más que a ti. Me siento intimidada entre tanto mago.

- ¿Intimidada? ¿Tú? - se burlo Marcus alzando una ceja - Esa excusa es pésima, pero ahórrate el inventarte otra, no me pienso sentar contigo.

- No seas tan duro conmigo - dijo Lynne agarrándose del brazo del chico mientras salían del Gran Comedor - Intento adaptarme, te prometo no molestarte con lo que tú sabes.

- No me trago tus promesas, y por supuesto que me vas a molestar, con eso o con cualquier otra cosa.

- Marcus - la chica detuvo al Slytherin e hizo que la mirase a los ojos - Dame una oportunidad, lo pasábamos bien juntos, ¿ya lo has olvidado?

El chico se quedó mirándola, parecía sincera, pero bien sabía él cómo se las gastaba la chica, no se podía confiar. Aunque tenía razón en aquello de que lo pasaban bien, pese a todo Evangeline era divertida, y tenían clase con Bins… podría aceptar, con condiciones por supuesto.

Mandy Brocklehurst salió del Gran Comedor acompañada por Michel Corner cuando vio a la nueva colgarse del brazo de su novio sin que este hiciese nada por soltarse, no es que no confiase en él, los dos habían renunciado a mucho y pasado por más como para no hacerlo. Sin embargo, era humana y como tal tenía todo el derecho del mundo al sentir celos cuando veía a su novio mirando a una chica como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, más aun si la susodicha era atractiva, que lo era, aunque inspirara algo de temor, era guapa. Y Mandy no podía dejar de sospechar de ella, y por tanto de Marcus, al fin y al cabo cuando se conocieron el chico no era lo era ahora, pero la Ravenclaw tampoco. Tras suspirar, se despidió de su compañero y se dirigió a los dos Slytherin.

- Marcus - dijo. El aludido apartó la mirada de Lynne y miró a su novia sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa se congeló al ver la expresión alegre de su nueva compañera de casa.

- Cariño - contesto inclinándose a besar a la chica en la mejilla, aunque no podía disimular del todo su nerviosismo - Tengo que ir a clase, ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?

- Pero Marcus - intervino Lynne - Si ahora tenemos clase con Ravenclaw - mirando a Mandy agregó: - Tu eres de Ravenclaw, ¿no? - la chica asintió algo turbada - Además, ¿dónde has dejado tus modales Flint? No nos has presentado.

- Por lo visto te sirves tu sola para hacerlo - musitó el chico, Lynne le sonrió burlona - Mandy, esta es Evangeline. Wars, esta es Mandy.

- Encantada Mandy - dijo Lynne alargando la mano, Mandy se la estrechó reprimiendo un escalofrío - ¿Es tu novia? - le preguntó a Marcus.

- Si - contestó él molesto, detalle que no le pasó por alto a la Ravenclaw. - ¿Nos vamos, Mandy?

- Déjalo - contestó ella enfadada - Iré con mis compañeros. Un placer Wars,

La joven se dio la vuelta alejándose de él, que la miraba extrañado, no solía comportarse así, y menos con él.

- Vaya, parece que la has cabreado. - observó Lynne divertida - La verdad es que tienes muy poco tacto con las mujeres Marcky.

- Cierra el pico.

Marcus se giró para dirigirse al aula de Historia de la Magia. Evangeline soltó una carcajada antes de seguirle.

- Marck, espérame.

*******

_

* * *

_

Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pensáis de Lynne?

_Hasta la próxima y espero vuestras opiniones._

_Xoxo. Eli_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_

* * *

_

_Hola!! Lamento el retraso pero entre los exámenes y que mi ex ha vuelto a Madrid a complicarme la vida…. No he tenido mucho tiempo y ninguna inspiración… _

_Bueno, os dejo con el capi, en mi opinión no pasa nada interesante, diria que es un capítulo de transición… pero el siguiente ya está casi terminado y espero poder subirlo como tarde el lunes._

*****

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

El día había sido un completo aburrimiento, al fin y al cabo ya lo dice el refrán "Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo". Si, esa frase le venía a Lynne como anillo al dedo. Sonrió y salió de su cama en el más absoluto silencio, comprobó que sus compañeras de cuarto estaban dormidas y salió de la habitación. Sabía que a partir de las nueve no se podía salir de la Sala Común, y que si la pillaba algún prefecto le caería un buen castigo; pero ya eran las tres de la madrugada y a esas horas los prefectos y los profesores ya estarían durmiendo. De todas formas, a ella no la podían pillar y además necesitaba hablar con Liam.

No encontró ningún obstáculo para salir del castillo, la estúpida gata del conserje salió corriendo al olfatear a la chica. En el exterior, debía hacer frío, pero ella ya no sentía los cambios climáticos, hacía muchos años que dejó de sentirlos, su interior era fuego, un calor abrasador, una temperatura a la que ningún humano podría sobrevivir. Avanzó con sigilo por los terrenos hasta internarse en la oscuridad del bosque. En el momento en el que puso un pie en él, cesó todo movimiento, hace años hubiese sonreído satisfecha ante el hecho de que las bestias más peligrosas temieran respirar ante su simple presencia; sin embargo ahora le era indiferente.

Cuando decidió que ya se había alejado lo suficiente del castillo para que no la pudiesen ver, desapareció dejando tras de sí una estela de humo.

- Llegas tarde - dijo Liam sin apartar la vista de los papeles que estaba ojeando. Lynne sonrió.

- Yo también me alegro de verte - contestó ella.

- Déjate de tonterías, no tenemos tiempo - la apremió - ¿Qué tienes?

- Querrás decir qué no tengo - Liam la fulminó con la mirada, decididamente su superior no estaba de humor pensó Evangeline - Vale, vale, la transformación no ha concluido por completo, todavía puedo establecer contacto con él, y mi presencia no ayuda a que deje de lado su naturaleza. No le ha contado a Mandy quién soy, si esta se entera de que le ha ocultado algo así, no creo que se lo tome muy bien. Pero si lo hace, quebrantará la primera regla.

- Bien, haz que se entere - ordenó él.

- ¡¿Cómo?! - exclamó sorprendida - No puedo hacer eso, no puedo desvelar el secreto, ahora ella es humana.

Un pinchazo de culpabilidad se instaló en su garganta, hace años que ella había desobedecido aquella regla, aunque de momento nadie lo sabía, tenía que ponerse a buscar ese maldito libro antes de que lo descubriesen en Hogwarts.

- Ella ya sabe de nuestra existencia - dijo Liam, al ver que ella no estaba convencida, añadió: - Si te quedas más tranquila, tienes mi permiso, más que eso, es una orden que no puedes pasar por alto.

- Pero…

- Pero nada Evangeline - la interrumpió él - Es prioritario que Marcus vuelva, se lo dirás todo a la aberración esa - Liam hizo una pausa - Aunque si no te ves capaz, tendré que prescindir de ti.

Captando la velada, o no tan velada, amenaza, Lynne no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

- De acuerdo.

- Muy bien, cuando lo hagas vuelve, hasta entonces prefiero no tener noticias tuyas.

- Hasta pronto entonces - Lynne sabía que era más prudente no discutir con Liam en ese estado, no era tonta, sabía que en el momento en el que le contradijese algo, podía acabar con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se encogió de hombros, él tenía razón, era una orden y si el Príncipe estaba en contra pagaría Liam, no ella.

- Adiós Eve.

Lynne se volvió furiosa, en sus ojos ya no había rastros de verde, todo su iris era de un intenso color ámbar.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así - dijo con la voz grave de la ira. .

- Y tú no vuelvas a poner en duda una orden mía - dijo él con frialdad - Parece que en ocasiones olvidas quién manda.

- Sí - Lynne se obligó a bajar la mirada y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse - No volverá a ocurrir, _señor_.

- Puedes retirarte - la chica asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a aparecerse en el bosque prohibido.

******

Iba a costarle bastante encontrar el libro, se maldijo por enésima vez. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido escribirlo y esconderlo en una falsa pared de la biblioteca? Ahora que su escondite había sido descubierto, era un peligro. Podía ser que la directora no lo hubiese leído y se limitara a ponerlo en una estantería, o lo guardase en su despacho a la espera de encontrar tiempo para echarle un vistazo, también podía haberlo leído y desecharlo sin creerse ni una palabra de lo que ponía, que se creyese aquella historia quedaba totalmente fuera de consideración, ya que si así hubiera sido, la misma Lynne estaría muerta definitivamente. Confiaría en que estuviese en la biblioteca…

Durante la semana siguiente Evangeline iba religiosamente a la biblioteca, no faltó ni un día, aunque su búsqueda de momento no daba los resultados deseados, pero todos los días veía a la misma chica sentada en la misma mesa leyendo, o estudiando, o lo que fuese que hacía; pero parecía estar en la misma posición durante horas… Lynne sonreía cada vez que la veía, le hacía gracia que siempre fuese tan pulcra, con la falda dos dedos por encima de su rodilla, los calcetines subidos hasta tu máxima longitud, el lazo de los zapatos perfectamente anudado, la camisa abrochada hasta el último botón… La única piel que quedaba al descubierto eran sus rodillas, manos y cara, porque no podía cubrirlas. De vez en cuando la observaba recogerse su rebelde cabello castaño en un moño sujeto por una pluma. No era fea, pero tampoco guapa, ni atractiva, podía decirse que era mona, con el atuendo y el peinado apropiados, tal vez podía hasta parecer sexy, pero su belleza era anodina, o ella misma hacía que lo pareciese a propósito. Llegó a pensar que no tenía vida social hasta que un día un pelirrojo fue a buscarla, y la sorprendió que la besase en los labios, el chico no estaba mal. Vio a la joven sonrojarse cuando recibió el beso.

Pero aquel día no parecía que fuese ir nadie a buscarla, miró un par de veces a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie la vigilaba, y decidió acercarse a ella, un poco de conversación no haría daño a nadie.

- Hola - saludó. La joven castaña alzó la mirada sorprendida y observó extrañada la mano que Lynne le tendía - Soy Lynne.

- Granger - contestó la Gryffindor confusa. Se sentía incómoda en su presencia, no era la misma sensación que la primera vez que la vio en la selección, pero aun así no podía estar tranquila. Además una Slytherin no saludaría a una Gryffindor sangre sucia sin una segunda intención - Hermione Granger.

- Un placer, ¿puedo llamarte Hermione? - preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora que dejó aturdida a la otra chica. Hermione no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza. - Como siempre te veo por aquí, he pensado que tal vez podías recomendarme un buen libro, me han dicho de uno que se llama _Un mundo más allá de la magia_ o algo parecido, ¿sabes cuál es?

- Mm - Hermione se lo pensó un momento, le sonaba pero no estaba segura - Creo haberlo visto en algún lugar, pero no te puedo decir dónde, ¿te interesa el mundo muggle?

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Evangeline confusa, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta de repente?

- El libro que dices - contestó Hermione - Por el título se deduce que trata del mundo muggle. - Se encogió de hombros - Tal vez quién te lo haya recomendado intentaba tomarte el pelo.

- Ja, ja, ja - Se rió la Slytherin, ya sabía cómo actuar con la chica - Hermione, a mi nadie me toma el pelo… Es solo que en . no utilizamos el vocablo "muggle" y todavía no estoy muy familiarizada con esa palabra. - Miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos, se sorprendió al ver que no estaba demasiado asustada, le resultó curioso - Pero sí, la verdad es que el mundo de los no mágicos me parece fascinante, cómo han conseguido avanzar sin ayuda de la magia,… y la evolución intelectual y moral de su especie, en muchos aspectos me parece superior a la nuestra.

- Vaya - se sorprendió Hermione. No creyó jamás escuchar esas palabras de un Slytherin.

- ¿Tu qué estás leyendo? - preguntó Lynne. Y Hermione sí que se puso nerviosa. La Slytherin alzó las cejas.

- Nada importante - contestó la castaña guardando apresuradamente el diario que encontró la semana anterior y que no había podido comenzar a leer hasta hoy. - Quería terminar los ejercicios de Pociones.

- Me encantan las pociones - dijo Lynne pasando por alto la actitud de su compañera de curso - Junto con Transformaciones, es mi asignatura preferida. Es una lástima que McGonagall ya no imparta esa clase, me habían dicho que era de las mejores.

- Si, la verdad es que se la echa de menos - concordó Hermione - ¿Y Defensa no te gusta? Creía que a los Slytherin os apasionaba.

- No es bueno generalizar - contestó - Personalmente no me disgusta, pero simplemente la veo necesaria, aunque, la verdad es que no tengo necesidad de ir por ahí batiéndome en duelo con nadie, y espero que así siga.

- Yo también lo espero - corroboró Hermione - Ya hemos tenido suficientes Artes Oscuras en los últimos cincuenta años.

Lynne rió y Hermione se unió a ella sin saber el motivo.

- ¿Hermione? - una voz cautelosa interrumpió su risa. - ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Harry! - Hermione se sonrojó al ver a su amigo. Inconscientemente se sintió algo culpable por estar de camarería con una Slytherin - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es la hora de la cena - contestó el chico mirando con recelo a Evangeline - He venido a buscarte.

- De acuerdo, ya voy - contestó la castaña recogiendo sus libros. Observó el intercambio de miradas entre la chica y el chico. La primera serena y algo divertida; y la segunda recelosa. - Harry te presento a Lynne. Él es Harry.

- Potter, ¿cierto? - preguntó ella tendiéndole la mano.

- Si - contestó el chico dudando si estrecharle la mano. Tras respirar hondo lo hizo - ¿Wars?

- Wars. - contestó Lynne - ¿Sabéis a qué hora puedo hablar con la directora?

- Seguramente si te das prisa, la piyas ahora - contestó Hermione levantándose - Hasta luego Lynne.

- Adiós Hermione - se despidió - Potter.

Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza y tomó a Hermione del codo para que se diese prisa en alejarse de ella.

- Harry - se quejó la castaña - Suéltame.

- ¿Qué hacías hablando con ella? - la preguntó.

- Solo me ha preguntado por un libro - contestó ella - Un libro de muggles, además.

- No seas ingenua Hermione - dijo Harry. Hermione se puso rígida, siempre con lo mismo - Algo está tramando.

- ¿Por qué iba a estar tramando algo? - preguntó mirándole furiosa - ¡Ah, claro! Porque por qué si no iba a estar hablando con una empollona sangre sucia de Gryffindor, ¿no?

- No la conoces Hermione, no se puede confiar en los Slytherin, pensaba que ya lo sabías. - dijo el chico con dureza.

- Ella misma ha dicho que no es bueno generalizar - dijo Hermione - No tienes más que pensar en Snape, o en el mismo Pettigrew.

Harry la soltó bruscamente y detuvo su avance atravesándola con una mirada fría como el hielo. Hermione se dio cuenta de que se había pasado e intentó retractarse.

- Lo siento, Harry. - se disculpó - No pretendía,.. Yo… Lo siento, de veras.

- Me voy a cenar, tu siéntate con tu amiga _Lynne_ si quieres.

- Harry… - Hermione le agarró del antebrazo, pero la forma en la que el chico dirigió su mirada de la cara de la chica a su brazo y de nuevo a su cara, hizo que le soltase de inmediato como si se hubiese quemado. Harry se fue dejándola parada en mitad del pasillo.

*******

Lynne recorría los pasillos del castillo corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras hablaba con la Gryffindor se le había ocurrido una idea genial, pero tenía que persuadir a la directora para poder hacerlo. Además así podía echar un vistazo en el despacho en busca del dichoso libro. Llegó ante la gárgola y esta la dejó pasar, Evangeline no necesitaba contraseña…

Golpeó con los nudillos a la puerta de madera y esta se abrió cediéndole el paso. La directora, sentada tras su escritorio, alzó lo ojos por encima de sus gafas.

- ¿Profesora McGonagall? - dijo la chica desde el marco de la puerta.

- Adelante señorita Wars - contestó - ¿A qué debo su visita?

- Yo quería proponerle una cosa - dijo Lynne fingiendo timidez.

- Siéntese - dijo la directora.

- He pensado que, tal vez…

******

Draco Malfoy, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin cenaba sin quitarle la vista de encima a Evangeline Wars, llevaba toda la semana observando sus movimientos, desde que la vio entrar al bosque prohibido una noche a las tres de la madrugada tuvo un mal presentimiento. Esa chica causaría problemas, y él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Pensó en hablar con Slughorn, pero se lo pensó mejor, el nuevo jefe de casa no era Snape. Él sí le hubiese tomado en serio, pero Slughorn no. Si el episodio se volvía a repetir, tal vez se lo dijera a McGonagall, hizo una mueca de disgusto al pensar en esa posibilidad. La directora siempre le había tenido ojeriza cuando era profesora, ahora que su poder había aumentado no estaba seguro de cómo se tomaría su advertencia. Tal vez le castigaría por espiar a sus compañeros o por chivarse o cualquier cosa. Pero no era cierto, él no había espiado a nadie, tenía mejores cosas que hacer… Simplemente no podía dormir y había decidido subir a la Sala de los Menesteres y, desde la ventana había visto a la chica atravesar los terrenos e internarse en el Bosque Prohibido, hasta que cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde salió y entró de nuevo en el castillo.

Iba todos los días a la biblioteca, pero no sacaba ni leía ningún libro, solamente se deslizaba entre las estanterías. Y ese día la había visto hablando con Granger, y se habían reído juntas… Algo no iba bien.

Estaba a punto de salir del Gran Comedor, cuando McGonagall se puso en pie reclamando atención.

- ¡Un momento por favor! - dijo - La señorita Wars me ha sugerido que, para celebrar un nuevo curso libre de amenazas y su entrada al colegio, podemos celebrar un baile. Así que el sábado que viene lo celebraremos.

Como Draco esperaba, se causó un gran revuelo, y Pansy le dirigió una mirada sugerente. Él rodó los ojos y se levantó para salir de ahí antes de que se formase la avalancha en la puerta.

*****

El baile, Evangeline tenía una semana para hablar con la querida de Marcus, lo había intentado, pero aquella chica nunca estaba sola… Y ella misma tenía dos pares de ojos siempre encima, y estaba segura de que no la controlaban por amabilidad, Marcus estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos porque no sabia que paso iba a dar a continuación; y Draco Malfoy la vigilaba constantemente, el chico se pensaría que Lynne no se daba cuenta, pero lo hacía y se estaba empezando a cansar.

Llegó a la biblioteca para continuar buscando el libro de las narices, consideró la posibilidad de hacer un sortilegio esa misma noche para llamar al libro, sí, era una buena idea, si conseguía deshacerse de sus vigilantes claro, Marcus no la iba a seguir a la biblioteca, pero el rubio podría resultar algo molesto. Miró alrededor y se sorprendió de no ver a Granger por ahí, molesta, se dirigió a la sección prohibida, tal vez encontraría ahí su libro. Tenía planes para la Gryffindor la noche del baile… Pensando en ellos, una mano la sorprendió agarrándola del brazo y empujándola contra la pared, y una varita rozando su cuello.

- Potter - casi escupió molesta y sorprendida porque la tocase - ¿puede saberse qué estás haciendo?

- No Wars - contestó el chico con una furia evidente - ¿Qué estás haciendo tú con Hermione? ¿Qué tramas? ¿Por qué estabas ayer hablando con ella?

- ¿Celoso Potter? - preguntó ella esbozando una sonrisa de lado - Ten cuidado, no sea que se enteren los hermanos Weasley… Por lo visto Granger levanta pasiones, ¿no?

- No digas estupideces Wars - contestó Harry.

- ¿Te parece una estupidez que diga que Hermione levanta pasiones? - dijo Lynne alzando una ceja. - No creo que ella se ponga muy contenta si llega a saberlo…

- No, no era eso lo que quería decir. Me refiero ….

- Es decir, que levanta la tuya. - le cortó la Slytherin divertida al ver la cara del chico que se había sonrojado al captar el doble sentido de esa frase - ¡Vaya, esto sí que es divertido!

Lynne aprovechó la confusión de Harry y le arrebató la varita a la vez que daba un tirón de su brazo para liberarse del agarre del chico.

- Potter, Potter, ¿no te han dicho nunca que te metas con los de tu tamaño? - Lynne sacó su propia varita aunque no la necesitaba, y le apuntó con ambas - Conmigo no funcionan las amenazas, tenlo en cuenta la próxima vez; y Granger es capaz de cuidar de sí misma, no es tan tonta como pareces creer que es. En cualquier caso, Potter, ¿por qué te escandaliza tanto que hable con ella? ¿Porque no es hija de magos? No estamos en tiempos adecuados para tanto racismo…

- Yo no…

- Shssss - le cortó la chica acariciándole los labios con un varita - La última palabra siempre la digo yo.

Dejó caer al suelo la varita de Harry y dio media vuelta alejándose dejando al chico apoyado contra la pared.

Salió de la biblioteca intentando calmar su furia con la mirada baja, no podía permitir que viesen sus ojos en ese estado… Un estúpido mago se había atrevido a amenazarle, a ella. Ver para creer, ¿quién se había creído que era el niñato ese? Sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea… Si Potter pensaba que Granger le pertenecía, así sería.

*******

Hermione no bajó a cenar el día anterior, y tampoco a desayunar ese mismo día; la forma en la que Harry la había mirado todavía le dolía. No tenía que haber mencionado a Snape, y muchísimo menos a Pettigrew… Pero la había puesto tan furiosa que no pensó en lo que decía, y ahora prefería enfrentarse a Bellatrix Lestrange antes que a su amigo. Suspiró, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, no podía perder más clases, no se fiaba de que Ron le hubiese cogido todos los apuntes correctamente, y dudaba que Harry se los dejase. El torrente de lágrimas volvió a inundar sus ojos, y se metió de nuevo en la cama antes de cubrirse la cara con las sábanas.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus sollozos, pero no tenía intención de abrir. Se aovilló más bajo las mantas. Volvieron a golpear la puerta aunque esta vez no esperaron a que ella abriera, Ginny Weasley entró sin esperar invitación y se quedó mirando el bulto en la cama de su amiga.

- Hermione - la llamo recibiendo por respuesta un sollozo. Se acercó a la cama y le retiró la manta - Por Merlín, Hermione estás horrible. - la aludida quiso reír, pero lo único que consiguió fue un sonido raro, entre carcajada y un nuevo sollozo. - Vale, vale, tranquila, esto tiene arreglo.

Pero lo de Harry no, pensó Hermione antes de volver a llorar. Pero contuvo las lágrimas lo suficiente como para hablar.

- ¿A qué has venido Ginny?

- Pues a traerte algo de comer, a meterte en la ducha y a decirte que Harry quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Harry quiere hablar conmigo? - preguntó sorprendida - ¿Para bien o para mal?

- No me ha dicho nada, pero estoy segura de que para bien - contestó la pelirroja - Quería subir él, pero ya sabes que no puede. Así que venga, levántate y adecéntate un poco.

Ginny salió de la habitación cuando se aseguró de que su amiga se metía en la ducha y bajó a encontrarse con su novio en la Sala Común.

- Ahora baja, se está duchando - le informó antes de besarle en los labios. Harry la abrazó por la cintura y profundizó el beso, no podía evitarlo, Ginny para él era como una droga, y la chica no se quejaba de que así fuera. Tras unos minutos, Harry se separó.

- Me gustaría hablar a solas con ella - dijo. Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- Eso creía - dijo - Voy bajando, ¿dónde está mi hermano?

- En el comedor - contestó Harry - Tenía hambre.

- ¿Cuándo no tiene hambre? - preguntó sonriendo. Harry volvió a besarla.

- Vete - la dijo mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos. Ginny sonrió y le besó de nuevo.

- ¿Seguro? - le preguntó incitándole - Las chicas tardamos un rato en ducharnos.

- ¿Cuánto rato? - preguntó Harry atrayéndola más hacia sí. Pero Ginny no pudo contestar al escuchar abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo una puerta en el ala de las chicas.

- Te veo luego - se despidió antes de salir por el retrato.

Harry se sentó en el sofá, aprovechando que todos sus compañeros estaban comiendo y la Sala Común estaba vacía. En ese momento Hermione apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, y bajó, nerviosa, a encontrarse con él, que se conmovió al ver los ojos hinchados de su amiga, lo que le hizo sentirse extremadamente culpable por haberla hecho llorar. No se lo merecía.

- Harry - dijo ella - Lo siento tanto…

- No Hermione, soy yo quien debería disculparse - la cortó Harry - No tenía derecho a tratarte así, eres libre de hablar con quien quieras, y yo no soy quién para reprochártelo.

- Sólo estabas preocupado por mí, Harry - dijo Hermione - Yo no tenía que haber mencionado al profesor Snape ni a Peter, perdóname Harry.

- ¿Amigos? - dijo Harry alargando una mano hacia Hermione.

- Los mejores - contestó ella ignorando la mano del chico y lanzándose a su cuello. Harry correspondió al abrazo.

- Hacía mucho que no hacías eso - dijo el chico cuando se separaron. Hermione sonrió - Vamos a comer, que tengo hambre, y tu llevas días sin comer.

- En verdad, Ginny me ha subido algo antes - confesó mientras salían por el retrato.

- Ella siempre tan atenta - sonrió él pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga - Tengo tus apuntes, no me he perdido ni una sola palabra.

Hermione sonrió conmovida y aumentó la presión de su brazo alrededor de la cintura del mejor amigo que podía tener.

******

Marcus Flint se había recorrido todo el castillo buscando a la morena que salía en ese momento del Gran Comedor. No la vio, pero escuchó su risa, una risa que no podía ser más que de un ángel, su ángel… Se giró para mirarla, con su pelo negro cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos del color de la miel y tan dulces como esta, se fijaron en el iris verde del chico, que sonrió al verla y su mosqueo tras recorrerse el colegio se difuminó al instante.

- Mandy - musitó, y se acercó deprisa a la Ravenclaw para abrazarla con fuerza. - Te he buscado por todo el colegio.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - le preguntó preocupada por la expresión del chico.

- No - mintió Marcus - Solo te echaba de menos.

- Yo también - confesó Mandy - Todavía no hemos encontrado una tarde para estar juntos, antes siempre teníamos un rato todos los días para estar solos.

- Lo sé - admitió él - ¿Por qué no nos escapamos esta tarde a Hogsmade?

- Tenemos clase Marcus - contestó ella riendo - Además está prohibido, no tenemos autorización.

- Da igual - dijo - Por saltarnos un día las clases no pasa nada, y hay pasadizos para ir al pueblo.

- No quiero arriesgarme a que me pillen - se negó Mandy - Lo de saltarnos las clases vale, pero lo de salir del colegio…

- Vale, pues nos saltamos las clases y yo intento conseguir un permiso.

- ¿Y cómo vas a conseguirlo? - preguntó ella.

- Contactos - contestó Marcus sonriendo enigmáticamente.

- De acuerdo - se rindió Mandy. Su novio sonrió antes de besarla fugazmente en los labios.

- Tu sube a tu cuarto a dejar los libros - dijo - Yo voy a conseguirnos el permiso. Espérame en el vestíbulo.

Marcus echó a correr de nuevo hacia las mazmorras en busca de Lynne; no quería hacerlo, pero sólo ella podía conseguirle los permisos, después estaba seguro de que tendría que cobrarle el favor, Evangeline no hacía algo a cambio de nada. Esperaba que mereciese la pena; en realidad le daba igual estar en un sitio o en otro, siempre y cuando estuviese con Mandy; pero desde que llegó Lynne al colegio sabía que todo acabaría mal. Él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Mandy, su amor ya había ganado a su naturaleza una vez, pero Evangeline no se detendría ante nada para conseguir que él volviese; y tenía la sensación de que la cuenta atrás de su relación con Mandy se había puesto en marcha, y eso no podía suceder.

Sabía que Mandy estaba enamorada de una especie de parquecito que había en las afueras de Hogsmade, por lo que Marcus pensó que sería el lugar idóneo para proponerle matrimonio. Entró a toda prisa en la Sala Común y tras mirar alrededor no vio ni rastro de Lynne, por lo que se dirigió hacia el rincón donde estaban Malfoy y Parkinson hablando.

- Oye - les llamó - ¿Habéis visto a Wars?

- Creo que ha salido hace un rato - contestó Pansy. - Pero no se dónde habrá ido.

- ¿Por qué la buscas Flint? - preguntó Malfoy con malicia - ¿Ya te has cansado de Brocklehurst?

- Cierra el pico Malfoy - contestó Marcus. Draco iba a atacarle de nuevo, pero algo en la mirada de su compañero le disuadió de ello.

- Tal vez esté en la biblioteca - dijo el rubio ignorando la mirada inquisidora de Pansy - Siempre está allí.

- Bien - dijo Marcus antes de salir a toda prisa. Tuvo suerte y encontró a Evangeline no muy lejos de la Sala Común hablando con el profesor Slughorn. Sonrió y disminuyó el paso, tendría que utilizar su comunicación mental con la chica, sólo esperaba que mereciese la pena.

"_Lynne"_ la llamó, si la chica se sorprendió de escucharle no manifestó su sorpresa _"Necesito que me hagas un favor enorme"_

" _Vaya, menuda sorpresa Marcky…"_le contestó mientras una amplia sonrisa se extendía en su cara. No desvió la mirada del profesor, que le estaba preguntando acerca de sus primeros días en Hogwarts _"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"_

"_No es que me agrade pedírtelo"_ dijo Marcus. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse.

"_Tu verás…" _contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. "_Pero me gustaría que confiases un poco en mí, antes éramos amigos, ¿no?"_

"_Amigos…, si" _dijo Marcus, como quien le da la razón a quien no la tiene solo para que le deje en paz.

"_¿Qué quieres Marck?" _preguntó Lynne, al ver que el chico no se decidía, añadió: _"Deseo ayudarte, de veras"_

"_Necesito que me consigas dos permisos para ir a Hogsmade esta tarde" _dijo el chico.

"_¿Y cómo podría yo hacer eso?" _preguntó Lynne con fingida inocencia.

"_Ya sabes, con eso que haces, que te metes en el coco de los demás" _dijo Marcus.

"_Que me meto en el coco de los demás, ¿en serio?"_

"_¿Sabes? Déjalo, no sé por qué pensé que me ayudarías"_ Marcus, negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta tras la esquina en la que estaba escondido.

- Profesor, ¿podría darme dos autorizaciones para ir a Hogsmade hoy? - El chico se detuvo al escuchar a Lynne.

- Señorita Wars, no puedo… - la expresión del profesor se quedó aturdida durante unos segundos en los que Evangeline miró con arrogancia a Marcus - Claro, acompáñeme a mi despacho que se los firme.

"_Gracias"_ dijo Marcus mientras alumna y profesor se alejaban.

"_No hay de qué _compañero_" _Lynne rió mentalmente con malicia _"Te veo en cinco minutos en el vestíbulo"_

"_En el vestíbulo no"_

"_En el vestíbulo, Marcky" _sentenció ella antes de desaparecer de la vista del chico y que se cortase la comunicación.

- Mierda - dijo Marcus. Echó a andar en dirección a la entrada rezando por que cuando Lynne llegase, Mandy no estuviese aún allí.

*******

* * *

_Y se acabó por hoy… Espero que no os haya resultado demasiado aburrido._

_Xoxo. Eli._

* * *

_******_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola!! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste…_

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

- ¿Los tienes? - preguntó Mandy al ver aparecer a Marcus por las escaleras que conectaban el vestíbulo con las mazmorras.

- Si - contestó el chico sonriendo algo incómodo. No le gustaba nada la idea de tener a Mandy en la misma habitación que a Lynne - Ahora me los traen.

- ¿Cómo los has conseguido? - le preguntó Mandy.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes, contactos y una personalidad arrolladora - contestó él arrancando una carcajada en su novia.

- Seguro que sí - contestó ella - ¿Y a qué viene tanto interés por ir precisamente hoy a Hogsmade?

- Es una sorpresa - respondió mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a Evangeline - Pero antes tengo que hacer una parada…

- Vale, ahora realmente me ha picado la curiosidad - dijo Mandy. - ¿Qué estás tramando, Marck?

- ¿Yo? Nada. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que tramo algo? - dijo Marcus inocentemente escandalizado.

- Flint, te estaba buscando - Marcus se envaró, y Mandy contuvo un escalofrío al escuchar la voz de Lynne - El profesor Slughorn me ha dado esto para ti.

Marcus cogió el sobre con las autorizaciones que le tendía la chica, que le sonreía socarronamente. Él asintió con la cabeza.

"_Disfruta mientras puedas, Marcky" _Al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza, Marcus la miró furioso sin reparar en la mirada sorprendida de su novia, que no sabía a santo de qué venía la reacción del Slytherin. A ella tampoco le entusiasmaba la presencia de Wars, pero no era como para mirarla así, solamente les había llevado los permisos.

"_Espero que eso no sea una amenaza" _le contestó Marcus. Lynne alargó una mano para alcanzar un mechón del pelo de Mandy _"No te atrevas a tocarla"_

_- _Bonito pelo, Brocklehurst - dijo Evangeline sonriendo maliciosamente a Marcus.

- Gracias - contestó Mandy apartándose de la mano de la chica. - ¿Nos vamos Marck?

- Por supuesto - contestó él abrazando a su novia por los hombros protectoramente.

- Que os divirtáis, chicos - les deseó Lynne - Aprovechar.

Esa última palabra le sonó a la Ravenclaw como una advertencia, pero sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiese ahuyentar esos pensamientos. Esa chica daba verdadero pavor, al verla un miedo aterrador se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo, cada palabra que pronunciaba sonaba amenazadora, su instinto gritaba que se alejase de aquella joven. Pero Mandy no sabía por qué, tenía la sensación de que esa reacción era más fuerte en ella que en los demás debido a quién era en lo que parecía una vida anterior, bueno, de hecho lo era. Se propuso averiguar quién era Evangeline Wars; y tenía el presentimiento de que Marcus le ocultaba algo, algo grande y estaba segura que muy importante.

****

Hermione, dio otra vuelta en su cama, no podía dormir, llevaba horas dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Exasperada, se incorporó y sacó el diario que había comenzado a ojear dos días antes. Dobló la almohada tras su espalda, cerró los doseles de su cama y convocó un _lumos_ con su varita, antes de comenzar a leer:

_12 Agosto 990_

_Querido diario:_

_Hola! Me llamo Evangeline Gryffindor, pero mis amigos me llaman Eve, y tengo 7 años, bueno, en verdad tengo 6 pero la semana que viene cumplo los 7, así que el día 17 acuérdate de felicitarme. Hoy empiezo a escribirte porque mama me ha dicho que ella también escribe uno, y hemos hecho un trato, todas las noches mama va a leerte y yo leeré lo que haya escrito ella en su diario, ¿verdad que suena divertido?._

_Bueno, supongo que tendré que empezar a contarte lo que he hecho hoy… Pues me he levantado a las siete, y después de desayunar he estado escribiendo con la tía Ro, es muy lista, y con Helena que es mi mejor amiga en el mundo y también es hija de tía Ro. En verdad no es mi tía verdadera, porque no es hermana ni de papa ni de mama, pero vive con nosotros en el castillo. El tío Sal, y la tía Helga también viven con nosotros, porque ellos tres junto con papa construyeron el castillo que han convertido en un colegio de magia, porque se me había olvidado decirte que soy bruja, pero es un secreto porque si alguien se entera me pueden quemar viva, o eso dicen papa y el tío Sal…_

_Después de la clase con tía Ro, he ido con Helena a jugar un rato y luego ha venido a buscarnos papa, que estaba un poco enfadado porque no habíamos ido a la clase de matemáticas con él; pero es que a mí no me gusta esa clase, no soy buena con los números, Helena sí, ella siempre aprueba todos los exámenes que nos hacen los tíos y papa. Además papa es muy serio, y se enfada cuando me sale mal una suma…_

_Cuando hubimos terminado de comer mama me dijo que el tío Sal tenía un regalo para mí, eso me puso muy contenta porque me encantan los regalos, bueno, en realidad el regalo era de ella pero como papa le tiene prohibido salir de los terrenos del castillo, le encargó al tío que lo fuese a comprar a un pueblecito que hay aquí cerca. Yo no he ido nunca, papa tampoco me deja, pero me ha dicho Helena que es muy bonito. Ojala pueda ir algún día con mama… Bueno, fui a ver al tío y me dio un cuaderno precioso de cuero verde, que es su color preferido, y mama me explicó que era un diario y lo que íbamos a hacer contigo. He abrazado al tío y a mama y les he dado las gracias, también les he prometido que iba a cuidarte muy, muy bien._

_Luego hemos cenado todos juntos, como todas las noches y papa me ha mandado a la cama, tras darles a todos las buenas noches mama me ha guiñado un ojo, yo no se hacer eso, porque me ha dicho que siempre, cuando me acueste, antes de dormirme escribiese por lo menos una pagina en el diario, así que aquí estoy._

_Eso es todo lo que he hecho hoy, mañana te contaré lo que ponía en el diario de mama._

_Buenas noches, Eve._

Hermione pasó la página, no sabía que Gryffindor había tenido una hija, se restregó los ojos, tenía un tesoro en las manos. Tras comenzar a leerlo, se convenció de que McGonagall no sabía nada de la existencia de aquel diario. Si antes no podía dormir, ahora supo que era algo imposible. Se volvió a colocar bien en la cama y continuó leyendo.

_13 Agosto 990_

_Hola otra vez! Hoy ha sido un día genial. Tengo una noticia estupenda que contarte, mama me ha dejado su diario, y ponía que tenía una hija muy guapa y lista, y que la quería mucho. Yo también la quiero mucho, y es la mama más guapa del mundo. Tiene el pelo negro, muy negro y los ojos verdes, me encantan sus ojos, ojala los tuviese yo también, los míos son más parecidos a los de papa, que aunque también son verdes, son más oscuros. Y mama es muy alta, casi más que papa, dice que yo también seré alta, pero no estoy muy segura… Bueno, en su diario decía que ¡me iba a celebrar una gran fiesta de cumpleaños! Y que tendría muchos regalos, y que me iba a comprar un vestido muy bonito para la fiesta… Tengo muchas ganas, habrá baile y todo._

_Hoy he ido a ver al tío Sal, que siempre está haciendo pociones, a mi me gustan y tengo muchas ganas de que me enseñe a hacerlas, pero papa dice que hasta que no cumpla los once años no puedo hacer magia porque todavía no esta del todo desarrollada. No sé qué significa eso, pero papa lo hace todo por mi bien, aunque a veces me regañe y me de algún azote, lo hace porque me quiere y yo a él también. Hoy no le he visto en todo el día y le he echado de menos, tal vez le pueda convencer para que el día de mi cumple nos lleve a mama y a mi al pueblo…_

_Hoy ya no tengo nada más que contarte, así que espero que mañana me pasen más cosas…_

_Hasta mañana, Eve._

_14 Agosto 990_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy ha sido un día muy malo, y he llorado mucho, todavía cuando me acuerdo lloro. Esta mañana he ido a decirle a papa que si podíamos ir al pueblo el día de mi cumple. He llamado a la puerta de su despacho, porque se enfada si no lo hago, dice que es de mala educación, y me ha dejado pasar._

_- ¿Qué quieres, Evangeline? - me ha preguntado casi sin mirarme, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con muchos libros a su alrededor, porque a papa le gusta mucho leer - Ahora estoy muy ocupado._

_- Solo quería preguntarte una cosa de mi cumpleaños - le he dicho, y he querido salir de allí corriendo porque no le gusta que le molesten cuando lee, y se pone de muy mal humor. Pero no soy una cobarde, así que no me he ido - Pero puedo volver luego si quieres._

_- ¿Cumpleaños? - me ha preguntado, y yo he tenido miedo, porque a lo mejor me había confundido de día, y el 17 no es mi cumpleaños._

_- Si papa, la semana próxima cumplo siete años, ¿o no? - le he dicho un poco insegura._

_- ¿Y qué quieres?_

_- Pues he pensado una cosa que podemos hacer mama tu y yo - le he dicho más contenta. - Podríamos ir los tres antes de la fiesta a celebrarlo al…_

_- ¿Qué fiesta?_

_- Mama ha dicho que…_

_- Evangeline, estoy muy ocupado ahora, ya hablare con tu madre - me ha interrumpido. - Sal de aquí que tengo muchas cosas que hacer._

_Y yo he salido rápido para que no viera la lágrima que se me ha salido. Papa es un hombre muy fuerte que nunca llora, y yo quiero ser como él, no quiero llorar nunca para que esté orgulloso de mi. Me he ido corriendo a mi habitación y la rato he oído a papa entrar a la habitación de mama, que también es la suya y se han puesto a gritar. Papa decía que mama no podía planear fiestas sin su consentimiento, y que me mimaba demasiado, por eso era yo tan ñoña, no sé lo significa eso pero por cómo lo ha dicho no creo que sea nada bueno. Mama también le ha gritado y ha dicho que él no me prestaba nada de atención, que aunque no fuese un chico seguía siendo su hija, y que pasaba más tiempo con el hijo de la Varonesa que conmigo, parecía que le quería más a él que a mí. Y papa ha dicho que tal vez así fuera, porque él se lo merecía más que yo, y que el Varón (porque Richard aunque solo es dos años mayor que yo, tiene el título de Varón porque su papa murió) sí era digno de ser un Gryffindor, y que tal vez lo fuese. Después ha sonado como si mama le diese un tortazo a papa y todo ha quedado en silencio por un momento, luego papa le ha dicho que a ver si ella era capaz de darle un hijo y luego una palabra que no se lo que significaba pero no me ha gustado y ha sonado un golpe, como si algo pesado cayese al suelo, mama ha gritado y yo he salido de mi habitación para ir a ver a mama, a lo mejor papa se enfadaba, pero yo quería ir con mama. La puerta estaba abierta, y he visto a mama en el suelo, y a papa encima de ella. Mama tenía la cara girada hacia la ventana, así que no me ha visto, pero papa sí, y ha cogido su varita, me ha apuntado y yo me he chocado con la pared de mi espalda, y la puerta se ha cerrado._

_Mama no ha bajado a cenar, y papa se ha reído mucho en la cena, pero no me ha dicho nada. Yo no le voy a contar a nadie lo que he visto, ni siquiera a Helena, solo a ti, porque sé que nadie, excepto mama va a leerte._

_Buenas noches, Eve._

Hermione, ya no estaba segura de que ese diario fuese verdadero. Godric Gryffindor era bueno, valiente y leal; pero sobre todo era bueno, no podía creerse que hubiese tratado así a su hija, de la que no se sabía su existencia ni a su mujer. Sintiendo que sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse, guardó el diario en el cajón de su mesilla y apagó la luz de su mesita antes de dar media vuelta en la cama y quedarse dormida.

*****

Mandy se despertó cuando los rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana, aún sin abrir los ojos sonrió y se apretó más contra el cuerpo que había a su lado, y el brazo que rodeaba su cintura la abrazó más en un acto inconsciente, ya que Marcus no se había despertado. La chica todavía se sorprendía de la calidez del cuerpo de su novio; si bien su temperatura había bajado durante los últimos años, todavía era superior a la de los humanos normales. Ese hecho aún la preocupaba, para ella resultó tan fácil convertirse en humana…, en cambio Marcus todavía no lo era del todo. Se recordó que no debía reprochárselo, para la especie de Marcus no era tan sencillo, porque ellos ya fueron humanos una vez, y realmente nunca dejaban de serlo, simplemente su alma se corrompía, y los buenos sentimientos quedaban enterrados bajo capas y capas de maldad. Su novio, consiguió que esos sentimientos enterrados quedaran a la superficie, pero era muy difícil desterrar aquellos que le habían acompañado durante cientos de años, nunca podría conseguir que desapareciesen por completo, pero él lo intentaba cada día, como el día anterior… Mandy sonrió ensimismada al recordarlo, y no pudo evitar tocarse el dedo anular para comprobar que no había sido un sueño. Al palpar el diamante respiró aliviada, hizo el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos solamente para mirarlo.

Marcus la había llevado a Hogsmade y la había suplicado que fuese a correos a enviar una carta de su parte, porque él necesitaba ir al baño. En cambio había entrado en la joyería mágica sin que ella se enterase y le había comprado el anillo, cuando el diamante dejase de brillar, sería cuando el amor de Marcus por ella muriese. El chico la llevó a un precioso jardín que parecía su antiguo hogar, el mismísimo paraíso; y allí le propuso matrimonio. Ella no se lo pensó un momento antes de lanzarse a sus brazos mientras no podía contener las lágrimas. No es que pensase que no se lo iba a pedir nunca, en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que no se fuesen a casar, al fin y al cabo ambos lo habían dejado todo para estar juntos, por lo que era inconcebible que no estuviesen juntos. Pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que el momento fuese más perfecto. En aquel instante, desnuda con solo el brazo de Marck y una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo, no podía dejar de admirar el deslumbrante anillo que parecía brillar más que la tarde anterior. Se estremeció al sentir los labios de Marcus besando el punto donde se unen oreja y cuello.

- ¿Estás despierta? - la preguntó con voz ronca.

- Creo que si, pero estaría bien que me pellizcases para comprobar que no estoy soñando - contestó ella. Marcus volvió a besarla, y ella le respondió al beso antes de que el chico la colocara a horcajadas, encima de él, y pasase sus pulgares sobre los pezones desnudos de ella. Mandy arqueó la espalda mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Sabía que no estaba bien, que hasta que no se consagrasen en matrimonio, no debían mantener relaciones sexuales, pero le quería tanto que ese sentimiento tenía que salir por alguna parte, y su Padre sabría entenderlo, además ahora ostentaba el libre albedrío, tenía derecho a utilizarlo y, estaba segura de que no la castigaría por ello. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer.

******

Lynne se despertó temprano, muy temprano, estaba amaneciendo cuando la chica se levantó de la cama, se vistió y bajo a la Sala Común, no vio al chico rubio que dormía en un sillón; y en silenció salió en dirección a la biblioteca para hacer el sortilegio que había estado retrasando durante la semana.

Draco, que sí había visto a Lynne, se levantó y se dispuso a seguirla. Al escuchar pasos dirigiéndose a la Sala Común se había simulado estar dormido y ahora, pisándole los talones a la chica, se felicitó por su ocurrencia. Tuvo la impresión de que se acababa de convertir en un espía de esos que salían en los libros muggles que había comenzado a leer a escondidas, se iba escondiendo tras todos los huecos que encontraba en la pared. Esperaba desesperadamente que nadie le descubriese en esa situación tan patética… .

Evangeline llevaba un rato con la impresión de que alguien la seguía, miró hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie, ni siquiera a la gata del conserje, sacudió la cabeza y continuó andando. Cuando llegó al pasillo que daba paso a la biblioteca, miró una vez más a su alrededor y un destello rubio tras la esquina llamó su atención. Se concentró para poder escuchar algún sonido que no debiese estar ahí.

Draco casi no había tenido tiempo de esconderse ya que justo cuando la chica se giró, la señora Norris apareció por el otro extremo del pasillo. No sabía que hacer, por un lado si la nueva le pillaba merodeando por el castillo a esas horas no podría decirle nada, al fin y al cabo no tenía ningún cargo dentro del colegio; la estúpida gata en cambio podría costarle un buen castigo. Sin embargo si Evangeline le cazaba husmeando en sus asuntos, podría pagarlo con algo más que un castigo, esa chica, si bien le costaba asumirlo y nunca lo diría en voz alta, le daba algo de miedo. Sabía que se podía vengar con saña… Mejor que si le tenían que pillar, lo hiciese Filch. Le daba la impresión de que Wars le había visto el pelo, ¿por qué no le había hecho caso a su madre cuando le dijo que se lo cortase? Se le ocurrió una estupenda idea, que esperaba diese resultado…

Vale, lo admitía, Lynne estaba con el corazón en un puño, no solo se había saltado la regla más importante de todas al escribir ese estúpido libro, que por cierto ni siquiera era tal, simplemente, cuando descubrió su nueva "vida" tomó algunas anotaciones que llenaron 300 páginas, pero no era un libro. Y cuando ya se lo sabía de memoria, tras doscientos años de vida no fue capaz de destruirlo… en el fondo era una sentimental, así que decidió esconderlo en el lugar donde guardaba las cosas durante su infancia: en una piedra hueca de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, su antiguo hogar… Volvió a sacudir la cabeza para ahuyentar aquellos recuerdos que, tras tantos años todavía despertaban en ella un sentimiento que tenía prohibido sentir, uno de tantos que ya ni los recordaba, pero no se lamentaba de ser lo que era, le gustaba no sentir temor, ni dolor, ni remordimientos, tampoco recordaba ya lo que era el amor hacia nadie, pero sin embargo le hacía sentirse bien crear el caos, causarles dolor a otras personas aunque los humanos ya no eran de su competencia… Pero todo aquello ahora no importaba, le habían encomendado una misión, una misión que la haría ascender dentro de su jerarquía y ya no estaría a las órdenes de Liam. Este había sido un buen líder, o jefe, o como prefiriese llamarle, pero ya era hora de cambiar y además no le gustaba que le diesen órdenes… Como decía tenía una misión en la que proteger el secreto de su especie era vital, por eso, si alguien la descubría haciendo un sortilegio con su propia sangre (que no era roja) para atraer hacia ella un libro en el que desvelaba su propia existencia y la de tantos otros como ella, la ira de Liam no sería nada comparada con la del Príncipe.

Aguantó la respiración, suplicando por que no hubiese nadie en ese pasillo que pudiese verla, deseando que el destello amarillo que había visto solo fuese producto de su inquieta imaginación. Comenzó a andar hacia la esquina escuchando los latidos de su acelerado corazón tronándole en los oídos, impidiéndole escuchar con su desarrollado sentido auditivo. Al ver aparecer por el pasillo al minino de Filch con su pelaje pintado de amarillo chillón dejó salir toda su frustración, su enojo y su nerviosismo, lanzando hacia la gata dos rayos verdes a través de sus ojos que acabaron con la vida de la señora Norris al instante. Tras soltar un juramento entró en la biblioteca.

Draco se quedó estático durante unos minutos, de acuerdo, aquella gata no era santo de la devoción de ningún alumno, pero de ahí a matarla con esa indiferencia… Ese episodio reafirmó su teoría de que algo no era normal en aquella chica, además a parte del _Avada _no existía ninguna otra maldición asesina, y estaba seguro que al lanzarla únicamente salía un rayo de la varita, no dos. Podía ser que Wars tuviese dos varitas, pero lo dudaba; de echo tenía el presentimiento de que esos dos rayos verdes ni eran _Avada´s_ ni habían salido de una varita. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y el pensamiento de que la gata estaba muerta por su culpa le asaltó. Mejor ella que él, se dijo en un intento de disipar la culpa. Tras respirar hondo tomó la decisión de desenmascarar a Evangeline, ya que había llegado hasta allí, no se iba a achantar por que la gata la hubiese palmado. Volvió a respirar hondo otra vez con la esperanza de que el aire inundase su cuerpo de valor, al igual que el oxígeno llenaba sus pulmones…

Cuando Draco entró en la biblioteca, Lynne estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada de velas apagadas, con las piernas cruzadas y delante de ella un tablero con unas inscripciones que él no entendía, pero sabía que no era una ouhija; y empuñaba un puñal de lo que le pareció plata. Se escondió tras una estantería e intentando no hacer ningún ruido retiró un libro del estante para poder observar a la chica, que en ese momento pasó su mano derecha sobre las velas y estas se encendieron al instante. Draco no le dio importancia, algunos magos podían canalizar su magia por las manos con hechizos menores; era cierto que nunca había visto hacerlo a una bruja tan joven, pero…, interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando Evangeline inició un cántico en una lengua que el rubio desconocía, con los ojos cerrados. La chica alzó el cuchillo sin abrir los párpados y se hizo un corte en el antebrazo del que comenzaron a salir borbotones de lo que Draco supuso que era sangre, pero era de color negro, y el hedor le quemaba la nariz, era un olor tan fuerte que temió ponerse a toser de un momento a otro; quería salir de allí corriendo y sin volver la vista atrás, pero no podía apartar la vista del ritual que llevaba a cabo su compañera. De repente, el libro que sostenía en las manos comenzó a tirar de él hacia Evangeline.

Lynne sentía el libro cerca, pero no llegaba hasta ella, algo se lo impedía. Lanzó un juramento mentalmente e inició de nuevo el sortilegio. El corte de su antebrazo ya se había cerrado por lo que tuvo que hacérselo de nuevo, notaba que el libro tiraba de ella hacia su izquierda, pero ella no podía abandonar su posición, si lo hacía el rito se rompería. Era el libro lo que tenía que ir hacia ella, pero una vez más algo se interponía. Exasperada, giró la cabeza en la dirección hacia donde se sentía atraída y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy.

Draco sujetaba el libro con todas sus fuerzas, no sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que no debía soltarlo y dejar que se reuniese con la chica porque, no sabía por qué pero estaba seguro de que era con ella hacia donde iba el libro. Observó a Lynne mientras realizaba de nuevo el sortilegio pero se quedó paralizado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con las ranuras de color ámbar en la cara de ella. Sus ojos no tenían el color blanco que rodea al iris, excepto una dilatada pupila de color negro, el resto del globo ocular era de ese extraño color ámbar. El libro ya no tiraba de él, y su cuerpo ya no temblaba de nerviosismo, pero todo su ser se quedó paralizado por el miedo, un miedo que nunca había sentido ni siquiera ante la presencia de Lord Voldemort. Un miedo aterrador se apoderó de él impidiéndole siquiera pestañear. Porque en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que estaba frente al mismo demonio…

*******

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado el diario? No he escrito la escena de cuando Marcus le pide matrimonio a Mandy, porque mi cupo de escenas pastelosas quedó cubierto con mi otro fic "¿Qué es lo correcto?" y realmente mi imaginación deja mucho que desear… _

_Ya vamos descubriendo algo más de Lynne, y nunca he escrito nada sobre Draco que es uno de mis personajes preferidos y no quiero chafarle, asik si no lo estoy plasmando bien, decírmelo por favor porque definitivamente no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona la mente masculina, para mi es uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad, si alguna puede desvelármelo se lo agradecería jeje._

_Bueno, espero que os esté gustando la historia, ya sé que parece que he dejado de lado "Nada que perder" pero estoy algo bloqueada con ese fic…, pero pretendo terminarlo…_

_Un saludo, y ya sabéis que espero vuestras opiniones (buenas o malas, aunque preferiblemente de las primeras)_

_Xoxo. Eli._

_*********_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_

* * *

_

_Hola de nuevo!! Aquí estoy con otro capítulo, en este descubriremos quién, o qué es Evangeline Wars… y también Marcus y Mandy…_

_Espero que os guste, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora._

********

* * *

********

Draco sujetaba el libro con todas sus fuerzas, no sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que no debía soltarlo y dejar que se reuniese con la chica porque, no sabía por qué pero estaba seguro de que era con ella hacia donde iba el libro. Observó a Lynne mientras realizaba de nuevo el sortilegio pero se quedó paralizado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con las ranuras de color ámbar en la cara de ella. Sus ojos no tenían el color blanco que rodea al iris, excepto una dilatada pupila de color negro, el resto del globo ocular era de ese extraño color ámbar. El libro ya no tiraba de él, y su cuerpo ya no temblaba de nerviosismo, pero todo su ser se quedó paralizado por el miedo, un miedo que nunca había sentido ni siquiera ante la presencia de Lord Voldemort. Un miedo aterrador se apoderó de él impidiéndole siquiera pestañear. Porque en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que estaba frente al mismo demonio…

Al ver a Malfoy ahí, frente a ella, Lynne luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no dejarse llevar por la ira. Debía mantener el control, no era lo mismo desatar su furia contra una gata que contra un humano, sus superiores eran muy tajantes respecto a eso. Provocar que un humano matara a otro, apelando a su libre albedrío, estaba bien, entraba dentro de las reglas. Matar a un humano por posesión era un medio para lograr un fin. Asesinar a un humano por impulso, era saltarse las reglas. Saltarse las reglas suponía un castigo. Tomarse ciertas libertades a la hora de acatar a partir de la décima norma, era arriesgarse a una pequeña sanción. Desobedecer las diez primeras con alevosía significaba una muerte segura y, si el Príncipe se enteraba la muerte podría ser terrible. Y Lynne ya se había saltado una de esas diez reglas, había tenido la suerte de que nadie se había enterado… de momento; pero había un control acérrimo en lo referente a la muerte de los humanos. Sin embargo Draco la había visto transformada, realizando un sortilegio, había visto su sangre, la había descubierto… Enfocó su mirada sobre el chico, paralizado de miedo, con las pupilas dilatadas por el pavor, el vello de punta. Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo fervorosamente… La chica se levantó lentamente, dejó caer su capa negra al suelo, y se acercó al rubio sin apartar la mirada de sus aterrados ojos, se aproximó a su cuerpo lo máximo que dos cuerpos pueden estar sin tocarse.

Quería largarse de allí, ¿por qué demonios seguía ahí parado? Pero Draco no podía moverse, maldijo por enésima vez el momento en el que había decidido seguir a la chica… o lo que diantres fuera; ya ni siquiera quería saber la verdad acerca de ella, lo único que quería era estar en su cama, con los doseles cerrados y la cabeza bajo las sábanas, seguro y a salvo. Cuando vio a la joven levantarse pensó que su corazón no soportaría tanta tensión, a medida que se iba aproximando hacia él, despacio, consiguiendo que el Slytherin se volviese loco queriendo saber qué ocurriría a continuación (¿viviría para contarlo?) y deseando que ese momento no llegase nunca; a cada paso que daba, Draco estaba seguro, la temperatura bajaba varios grados produciendo en él constantes escalofríos imposibles de contener. A la vez que sentía emanar de ella un calor solo comparable con el fuego. Cuando estuvieron tan cerca que parecía que no hubiera separación entre ellos, pero la había, Lynne inclinó la cabeza lentamente, y posó sus carnosos labios sobre los de él. Entonces la oscuridad se cernió sobre el joven Malfoy.

*******

Marcus. Si, Marcus era su única salida, nadie conocía las reglas y castigos como Marcus, porque su antiguo compañero era el encargado de ejecutar las sanciones a las jerarquías inferiores. Él podría ayudarla a enmendar lo que había hecho, la pregunta era si el chico estaría dispuesto a hacerlo…

La hora del desayuno era la idónea para encontrar a alguien, pues no había nadie que no bajase a desayunar… el resto de comidas algunos se las saltaban con la intención de ir a la biblioteca, con la excusa de pasar el rato con sus amigos o su pareja, pero el desayuno nadie se lo saltaba. Por eso, cuando Lynne entró en el Gran Comedor vio a Marcus ocupando su asiento de siempre, sin dilación se dirigió hacia él.

- Marcus tengo que hablar contigo - le dijo sin haberse terminado de sentar. Podía haber utilizado su comunicación mental, pero al chico no le gustaba hacerlo y Lynne le necesitaba de buenas.

- ¿Vas a amenazarme de nuevo? - le preguntó él. Estaba de buen humor tras pasar la noche con Mandy y feliz por haberse comprometido con ella. Se aseguró que, ni siquiera Evangeline podía enturbiar su felicidad.

- No - contestó ella impaciente - Pero es importante, necesito hablar contigo ahora.

- Soy todo oídos - dijo Marcus.

- Aquí no.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó él - Este me parece el lugar idóneo. No pienso caer en tus truquitos Lynne, si quieres hablar habla.

- Marcus, aquí no - de verdad que Lynne trataba de mantener la calma, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos comenzasen a cambiar de color - No pueden oírnos, he hecho algo que,… no me obligues a…

- Flint - Pansy interrumpió la conversación, Lynne agachó la cabeza para que Parkinson no la viese los ojos, pero eso no evitó que a la prefecta la invadiese la sensación de peligro.

- ¿Querías algo Parkinson? - preguntó Marcus al ver que la chica se había quedado callada y miraba a Lynne fijamente.

- Eee, sí - la morena agitó la cabeza saliendo de su estupor - ¿Has visto a Malfoy?

- No, no le he visto desde la comida de ayer.

- Vale. Hasta luego Wars.

Lynne levantó una mano a modo de despedida sin alzar la cabeza, cuando lo hizo para mirar a Marcus, el chico se percató de que estaba más pálida que de costumbre. La miró alarmado comenzando a comprender.

- ¿Qué has hecho, Evangeline? - preguntó con fiereza levantándose y asiendo con fuerza el brazo de Lynne. Ella le miró con furia e intentó soltarse del agarre de Marcus, pero aún era más fuerte que ella, y la arrastró hasta un aula vacía. - Sella la puerta - la ordenó y Lynne lo hizo pese a su reticencia. - Repito, ¿qué demonios has hecho?

Marcus había visto a muchos de su especie asustados. Generalmente no tenían motivos para tener miedo pues eran las criaturas más poderosas del mundo. Solo temían a la ira de sus superiores y sus adversarios, pues nadie más podía acabar con ellos. A parte del Príncipe, por supuesto. Pero Lynne tenía motivos de sobra para tener miedo, ya que por lo que la chica le había contado, se había saltado dos reglas fundamentales, estaba tan desesperada que había acudido a él en busca de ayuda…

- No me lo puedo creer - dijo Marcus cuando Lynne acabó de contárselo todo, incluido lo del libro. - Sabes lo que eso significa si Liam lo descubre, ¿verdad? Y ten por seguro que se va a enterar.

- No tiene por qué - dijo ella.

- Por supuesto que lo hará, y cuando lo haga serás la primera en enterarte - la contradijo Marcus sin dejar de dar vueltas por el aula - ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir hacerlo? Intento comprenderlo, Lynne, pero no puedo…

- ¿Me ayudarás? - le preguntó Lynne. Marcus mantenía un debate interno, si la descubría se libraría de ella, aunque mandarían a otro menos considerado que ella. Dentro de lo malo, que la hubiesen enviado a ella, era lo menos malo… Tampoco podía olvidar su antigua "amistad", le costaba admitirlo pero sentía cierta lealtad hacia la chica que le miraba implorante. No podía dejarla a su suerte, iba contra sus principios… Suspiró antes de asentir quedamente con la cabeza.

*******

Evangeline se había equivocado en eso de que nadie se saltaba el desayuno, aunque claro, también podía ser que Hermione Granger fuese la excepción que confirmaba la regla. Pues la Gryffindor, pese a estar segura de que en la Historia de Hogwarts no se mencionaba a ninguna hija del fundador, tenía que comprobarlo. Y es que la lectura del diario la noche anterior la había turbado, consideró la posibilidad de hablarlo con la directora, pero la desechó por lo menos hasta que hubiera acabado de leerlo, no se lo fuesen a confiscar.

En efecto, en Historia de Hogwarts no mencionaban a la hija de Gryffindor, pero tampoco hablaban de la vida personal de ninguno de los fundadores. Decidió buscar en otros libros de historia antigua pero la sirena que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases la interrumpió y, tras recoger apresuradamente salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca.

Llegó a clase de Pociones por los pelos, pero Slughorn aún no había comenzado la clase, pues faltaban tres alumnos de su casa, cuando pasaron diez minutos y ninguno había llegado suspiró, no podía retrasarse más.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde están los señores Flint, Malfoy, y la señorita Wars? - preguntó el profesor. Tras recibir una negativa colectiva volvió a suspirar - Bien, en ese caso quince puntos menos para Slytherin. Y ahora comencemos con la clase…

- Toma - al salir de clase, Ron le dio a Hermione una tostada que había cogido del desayuno - Tienes que dejar de ir a la biblioteca en el desayuno Hermione, tienes que comer.

- Gracias - le dijo ella besándole en los labios - Estoy muerta de hambre, pero quiero saber si Gryffindor tubo descendencia.

- Se supone que sí - intervino Harry.

- ¿Sabes si tuvo una hija? - le preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Y por qué te interesa eso ahora? - le dijo Ron. Ella se encogió de hombros mientras le daba un mordisco a la tostada.

- Pregúntale a la Dama Gris, es hija de Ravenclaw - propuso Harry - Seguro que ella sabe algo.

- ¡Es cierto! - exclamó la castaña - No sé cómo no se ha ocurrido antes….

- Ni yo - dijo Ron entrando en el aula de Transformaciones.

*******

Mandy Brocklehurst entro a Transformaciones cabreada, muy cabreada; y eso le hacía sentirse mal, pues no solía enfadarse, y mucho menos con Marcus… ¿Cómo era posible pasar de una felicidad absoluta, a un enojo semejante a causa de la misma persona? Y es que su prometido la había hecho quedar como una completa imbécil. No es que ella le prestase mucha atención a las apariencias; solía vivir en un mundo aparte donde solo existían Marcus y ella, pero también tenía amigas, y esa mañana cuando durante el desayuno les estaba contando la maravillosa tarde del día anterior, tras enseñarles el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular y después de decirles lo feliz que era, Marcus había agarrado a Evangeline Wars, delante de todo el colegio, la había pegado contra sí, y la había obligado a entrar en un aula vacía antes de cerrar la puerta…

Ella confiaba en Marcus, se dijo, había confiado durante todos aquellos años, porque el chico no le había dado motivos para no hacerlo… hasta ahora. Porque las miradas que se habían dirigido sus amigas al ver la escena hablaba por sí misma, Mandy confiaba, pero sus amigas no y seguramente la mayoría del colegio tampoco, aunque a la Ravenclaw no le importaba mucho. Y estaba segura de que había algo que Marcus le estaba ocultando desde que comenzó el curso… Y Mandy confiaba, pero empezaba a dudar.

Cuando bajó la mirada hacia su pupitre, encontró un trozo de pergamino doblado sobre la esquina de su mesa. Le dirigió una mirada al profesor para comprobar que no la miraba y abrió el pergamino sobre su regazo.

"_¿Estás bien, Mandy? No te preocupes, seguro que hay una explicación. Marcus nunca te haría algo así. ¡Os vais a casar!"_

La morena sonrió, cogió la pluma y escribió la respuesta en el mismo pergamino.

"_Estoy bien, Claire, no te preocupes. Lo sé, Marck no haría algo así, en la comida hablaré con él. Gracias"_

Le pasó la nota a la chica que estaba delante de ella que, al coger el papel le dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano. Mandy respiró hondo y acarició ausentemente el anillo de compromiso. No esperaría a la hora de la comida, iría a buscarle justo cuando acabase aquella clase, sí, bajaría al aula de pociones y no cesaría hasta que el chico le diese una explicación, y más valía que fuese buena.

- Claire - le dijo a su amiga al terminar la clase - Voy a buscar a Marcus, no creo que me de tiempo a ir a Historia, cúbreme.

- Claro - contestó la chica - Ya verás como hay una buena explicación. No te preocupes.

- Gracias

Bajó lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas y su pesado bolso, estuvo a punto de caerse por las escaleras en un par de ocasiones, pero al fin consiguió llegar a la mazmorra donde se impartía la clase de pociones, se apoyó contra la pared de piedra esperando a que Marcus saliese, pero no lo hacía y tampoco había rastros de Wars… Finalmente decidió echar un vistazo en el interior del aula para descubrir que no estaban ninguno de los dos… Ignoró deliberadamente el nudo que se le empezó a formar en la garganta. Tal vez habían salido antes de que ella llegase…

- Brocklehurst, ¿qué haces aquí? - Mandy se giró para encararse con Parkinson.

- Estoy buscando a Marcus - contestó. - ¿Sabes dónde…?

- No ha venido a clase - la cortó la prefecta - Cuando le veas dile que si se vuelve a saltar más clases va a tener que rendirle cuentas a Slughorn.

- De acuerdo - Mandy asintió retirándose el pelo de la cara con la mano.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Pansy al ver el anillo - ¿Os casáis? Que calladito se lo tenía Flint.

- Nos comprometimos ayer - contestó la Ravenclaw. Así que Marcus no había dicho nada del compromiso… Genial, la cosa se iba arreglando por momentos. - Nos vemos Parkinson.

Y echó a correr hacia Historia de la Magia, si no iba a hablar con Marcus, no iba a perderse ninguna clase por estar lloriqueando por los rincones… ella no era así, era una guerrera.

******

Más tranquila, Lynne entró en clase de Defensa, en verdad no sabía por qué se molestaba, no tenía ningún sentido, pero el deber era lo primero. Cuando llegó, unos minutos tarde, la nueva profesora les estaba mandando colocarse por parejas, echó un vistazo alrededor en busca de un compañero para el ejercicio. Marcus no había ido a la clase, estaba en la biblioteca ocupándose del libro (de lo otro se encargarían más tarde) por lo que los de su casa eran impares y ya estaban todos por parejas, pero no le preocupaba, casi lo prefería, sonriendo, Lynne se acercó a Granger que por lo visto su flamante novio y su amiguito Potter la habían dejado sola… típico. Miró a Potter socarronamente, este le devolvió la mirada con fijeza.

- Hermione, ¿te pones conmigo? - le preguntó sin apartar la mirada del moreno. Granger, miró también a Harry antes de otear disimuladamente alrededor, era su única alternativa. Suspiró.

- De todas formas, no hay nadie más libre - contestó la Gryffindor. Lynne, lejos de ofenderse por aquella respuesta, sonrió.

- Que halagador - dijo. Hermione se sonrojó. La profesora dio por comenzada la clase, el ejercicio era una especie de duelo donde uno atacaba únicamente con hechizos de desarme y el otro tenía que esquivarlos con su propio cuerpo, sin varita.

- ¿Entusiasmada por el baile? - la preguntó Lynne esquivando un Desmaius por los pelos.

- No especialmente - contestó Hermione lanzando otro hechizo. - ¿Tu?

- Un poco - admitió sonriendo - Había pensado ir esta tarde o mañana a Hogsmade a comprarme una túnica de gala, que no tengo. ¿Tú sabes ya lo que te vas a poner?

- Pues la verdad es que no lo había pensado, tengo algún vestido muggle pero no sé si sería apropiado.

- En ese caso, ¿por qué no me acompañas? - preguntó Lynne - Nunca he ido al pueblo - Hermione notó la inflexión en su voz al decir la última frase, pero lo dejó pasar - Y de verdad que serías de gran ayuda. Una tarde de chicas, que siempre te veo con Potter y Weasley, un poco de compañía femenina nunca viene mal, y si quieres se lo puedes decir también a la novia de Potter… perdona, no sé su nombre.

- Weasley, Ginny Weasley - contestó Hermione - No lo sé, soy prefecta, no puedo saltarme las reglas…

- Puedo conseguir permisos, si es eso lo que te preocupa - Lynne la vio dirigir una mirada de soslayo a sus dos amigos. - Si es Potter lo que te inquieta, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, aunque tampoco tiene por qué saberlo… Me caes bien Granger.

- No, no es Harry, es sólo que no sé si me necesitan esta tarde… - se excusó.

- Creo que hoy Gryffindor tiene reservado el campo de Quidditch. - La Slytherin sonrió, se le acababan las excusas - Venga, anímate, lo pasaremos bien.

- Está bien - aceptó Hermione suspirando - De acuerdo, pero tenemos que estar de vuelta antes de que termine el entrenamiento.

- Genial, será nuestro secreto… - si, por algo había que empezar, se dijo Lynne.

*******

Marcus no se podía creer que estaba ayudando a Evangeline, la tenía que haber dejado que se las apañase como pudiera… ella ya no era asunto suyo. Él tenía que estar disfrutando del día con Mandy, y no encerrado en la biblioteca buscando un libro que cada vez dudaba más que existiera. No se le había ocurrido, ¿y si era una trampa para que dejase a Mandy sola? No, Lynne no haría algo así, era demasiado simple.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle señor Flint? - Marcus se giró para encararse con la bibliotecaria.

- No, no creo - contestó él, aunque, tampoco tenía nada que perder - Bueno, tal vez… Estoy buscando un libro titulado _Un mundo más allá de la magia, _¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

- Nunca hemos tenido un libro con ese nombre señor Flint - contestó la señora Pince.

- ¿Seguro?

- Totalmente.

- ¿No podría comprobarlo? - preguntó Marcus. La bibliotecaria le miró frunciendo el entrecejo y los labios en una mueca de disgusto porque el chico dudase de su credibilidad. Le hizo un gesto para que la siguiese antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su escritorio.

Sacó una enorme encuadernación de debajo de la mesa cuyo grosor era similar al de un neumático muggle y lo abrió por la sección correspondiente a la _U_, fue recorriendo todos los títulos con la varita con gesto de hastío hasta que tras pasar tres páginas, se detuvo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Podría jurar que… estaba completamente segura de que ese libro no formaba parte de la colección que tenían en el colegio, se los sabía todos de memoria…

- Bien, señor Flint, parece que tenía usted razón - dijo Pince - Según esto, _Un mundo más allá de la magia_ debería estar en la sección de Historia Antigua, en el quinto pasillo de su derecha.

- Gracias, señora Pince - dijo el chico antes de salir corriendo hacia la dirección indicada. Pero una hora más tarde, Marcus Flint salía de la biblioteca con las manos vacías. El libro _ya no_ estaba en la biblioteca…

******

Hermione vagaba por los pasillos en busca de la Dama Gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar… Estaba en la séptima planta, donde se suponía que estaba la Torre de Ravenclaw según le había dicho Harry, pero no había ni rastro del fantasma, giró en una esquina, y otras dos más antes de darse cuenta de que no sabía donde se hallaba exactamente; el pasillo en el que se encontraba la chica estaba vacío, solo se escuchaba el eco que hacían sus pasos al andar. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros que hacía un momento sonaba, no pudo reprimir un escalofrío e inconscientemente miró hacia atrás. Aquello era ridículo, no había motivos para tener miedo, el castillo nunca había sido más seguro, no había ninguna amenaza sobre él, y además era pleno día. De acuerdo, estaba sola en un pasillo del que no estaba segura de cómo salir, y aquel silencio era algo perturbador, pero ese no era motivo para tener miedo, y ella no lo tenía se aseguró, simplemente estaba algo intranquila, sí, eso era, estaba incómoda. Se giró para intentar desandar sus pasos de regreso a su Sala Común, pero parecía que iban cambiando los pasillos de sitio a medida que avanzaba. Aquello era un auténtico laberinto. Cuando una nube ocultó el sol que se filtraba por las ventanas y las antorchas encendidas titilaron por una brisa fría que se apoderó del pasillo, Hermione comenzó a desesperarse. Metió su mano derecha en la mochila en busca de su varita para alumbrarse con ella, pero no la encontraba. Recordó que al salir del Comedor se la había metido en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Rebuscó en todos los bolsillos del uniforme con el mismo resultado que con la mochila.

El miedo comenzó a hacerse más intenso, y aún más cuando escuchó unos pasos aproximándose acompañados de voces. Hermione se escondió tras un hueco en la pared de piedra y se dejó caer al suelo.

- ¿Cómo que no está? - escuchó decir a una voz femenina que se le hizo familiar.

- Lo tienen registrado, pero no está ahí - contestó otra voz de chico.

- Eso significa que alguien lo ha sacado - dijo la chica a quien identificó como Wars. - ¿Quién?

- No había registro de salida del libro - contestó la voz fría de Flint.

- ¡Maldita sea! - maldijo Lynne - Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí.

- Eso te pasa por escribir cosas que sabes que están prohibidas.

- ¡Malfoy! - exclamó de repente la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? Además de lo evidente, que por cierto tendrás que enfrentarte a ello tarde o temprano. ¿O acaso crees que nadie se va a dar cuenta?

- Malfoy lo tenía anoche en la biblioteca - dijo ignorando a su compañero - Por eso no acudía a mí. Él lo cogió. Tengo que recuperarlo.

Hermione los escuchaba cada vez más cerca, y el miedo la impedía moverse. Pero no creía que fuese a hacerles mucha gracia encontrarla ahí agazapada espiando su conversación… Haciendo un esfuerzo se levantó y se colocó la mochila al hombro dispuesta a echar a correr en dirección opuesta a la de ellos, pero… ¿desde dónde venían? El maldito eco no la dejaba identificar el sonido. Cerró los ojos y decidió ir hacia su derecha y rezar porque fuese la dirección correcta. Echó a correr confiando en que los pasos de los dos Slytherin ahogaran los suyos, parecía que de momento no se habían percatado de su presencia, Hermione miró hacia atrás sin dejar de correr y chocó contra una mole de músculos ardiendo, rebotó contra ella antes de que unas manos fuertes la agarraran de los brazos. Alzó la vista hacia los ojos verdes de Marcus Flint y se percató por primera vez que estaba llorando.

- ¡Granger! - dijo el chico. Hermione temblaba, no sabía si de frío, calor o miedo; pero su cuerpo no dejaba de convulsionarse.

- Hermione, ¿qué te ocurre? - preguntó Lynne con preocupación.

- Es evidente lo que le ocurre - contestó Marcus mirando de mala manera a Lynne. - ¿Has visto que guisa llevas? Aléjate de ella hasta que te calmes un poco Evangeline. Yo me ocupo de Granger.

- ¡No! - gritó Hermione. Flint le asustaba, en ese momento no sabía quien era el causante del temor que la atenazaba, pero Lynne le inspiraba más confianza que el chico… por muy equivocada que estuviese - Lynne, sácame de este maldito pasillo.

La aludida dio un paso hacia ella intentando camuflar su aura, pero estaba demasiado cerca de la Gryffindor, Marcus tenía razón, ella no podía acercarse a Hermione hasta que se calmase y desterrase al imbécil de Malfoy de su mente.

- Hermione, escucha, Marcus te sacará de aquí, no te preocupes - le dijo con la voz más suave que pudo poner - Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió sorbiendo por la nariz. Marcus la rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la guió de vuelta a las escaleras, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de reproche a la Slytherin. Aquello traería consecuencias…

- Lo siento - se disculpó Hermione ya más calmada - No sé que me ha pasado. No encontraba la salida y todo estaba tan silencioso… Nunca me había pasado nada parecido.

- No le des más vueltas, Granger - dijo el chico con voz seca, al percatarse del respingo que dio Hermione, quiso quitarle importancia - Estar a solas con dos Slytherin en un pasillo desierto es motivo suficiente para morirse de miedo, incluso para una Gryffindor capaz de enfrentarse con Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Vale, has conseguido que me sienta aún más ridícula - contestó Hermione soltando una risilla antes de limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano - Gracias Flint.

- De nada, pero no se lo digas a nadie - dijo Marcus - No quiero arruinar mi reputación sacando a la luz que he salvado el culo de una Gryffindor.

- Tu secreto está a salvo siempre y cuando tu tampoco publiques mi lapsus de pánico.

- Trato hecho - Se estrecharon la mano para sellar el pacto y Hermione se giró para bajar las escaleras - Hasta otra Granger, y no te pierdas otra vez.

- Gracias de nuevo Flint.

Marcus volvió hacia donde estaba Lynne. Al verla allí de pie con la túnica negra y su pelo rizado enmarcando sus rasgos de una perfección inhumana, dejando fluir todo su poder, sintió un atisbo de lo que pudo haber sentido Granger, y se compadeció de ella. Pero también pudo sentir el deseo que se apoderó de él, como en otros tiempos. Evangeline Wars era puro sexo, la tentación hecha carne, era vicio, corrupción, era inmoralidad, y era la perversión en persona. Él también lo fue una vez y al verla a ella, no pudo evitar añorarlo. Le causaba dolor físico repudiar lo que una vez fue, renegar de su naturaleza; pero el dolor que podría causarle dejar a Mandy sería mil veces peor…

- Eres una inconsciente - le dijo - ¿Cómo se te ocurre no camuflarte?

- ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que iba a haber alguien rondando por aquí, en cuanto me ha olido tendría que haber salido corriendo? - contestó ella. - Pensé que estábamos solos, y estaba relajada contigo. ¿Habrá escuchado algo?

- Seguramente está tan asustada que ni se acuerda - dijo Marcus. - Buscaré en la habitación de Malfoy, por si lo mandó allí.

- De acuerdo

- Vámonos de aquí - propuso el chico dándose la vuelta.

******

Hermione se sentía avergonzada, no entendía el por qué de su comportamiento, ahora, bajo el chorro caliente de la ducha su reacción le parecía totalmente ridícula. Todavía estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de Flint, esperaba que se riera de ella, pero no lo había hecho; durante los últimos cuatro años se había preguntado en secreto, qué hacía una chica tan dulce como Mandy con una bestia como Flint. En ese momento, Hermione tenía que retractarse, pues el chico no era ni la bestia ni el orangután que la chica pensaba…

Se suponía que aquella tarde iba a ir con Wars a Hogsmade pero después del episodio que había protagonizado después de comer, no estaba segura de que la chica fuese a acudir a la cita. Recordaba vagamente la conversación que había escuchado mientras estaba agazapada en el pasillo. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Malfoy? ¿Y de qué se iba a tener que ocupar tarde o temprano? Ahora que lo pensaba, el rubio no había acudido a ninguna clase aquel día… Bueno, a decir verdad tampoco era que le importase mucho. Se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey de cuello alto, cogió el abrigo y salió de la Sala Común para encaminarse hacia el vestíbulo, donde había quedado con Lynne. Estuvo esperando durante unos cinco minutos, decidió esperar otros cinco, y si la Slytherin no aparecía volvería a su habitación a continuar leyendo el diario de la supuesta hija de Gryffindor.

- Perdona el retraso - la voz de Lynne la sacó de sus cavilaciones - No encontraba a Slughorn para que me firmase las autorizaciones.

- No te preocupes - contestó Hermione. Miró a la Slytherin y tuvo que admitir que su presencia imponía. - ¿Nos vamos?

- Si, vamos - dijo examinándola - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Si, si. La verdad es que no se qué es lo que me ha pasado - contestó Hermione bajando la mirada ruborizándose - Siento haberme comportado como una histérica.

- No tienes que preocuparte - dijo Lynne poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña y dándole un ligero apretón - A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, en este castillo tan grande, con tantos pasadizo y con tanta magia en el aire… Lo raro es que no le pase a todo el mundo constantemente. Además, si no me equivoco en la séptima planta estuvo escondido el Horrocrux durante años, ¿no? Todavía quedan rastros de magia negra, y el Fuego Maldito.

- Vaya, no se me había ocurrido - admitió Hermione entrando al carruaje que las esperaba para llevarlas a Hogsmade - Es posible… Oye, ¿cómo has conseguido los permisos?

- Puedo ser muy convincente - respondió Lynne sonriendo - O pesada, como lo quieras llamar, forma parte de mi encanto.

- Ja, ja, ja - se rió la Gryffindor - Bueno es saberlo. ¿Qué quieres hacer primero: te enseño el pueblo o vamos directamente a comprar?

- La verdad es que estoy ansiosa por ir de compras, hace meses que no lo hago, pero me gustaría conocer el pueblo - tras pensarlo unos instantes contestó: - Compramos rápido y me enseñas el pueblo.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Cuándo es el primer partido del curso? - le preguntó Lynne.

- Mm. Creo que el sábado, pero no estoy segura.

- Vaya, va a ser un día completito, ¿no? - observó - Primero partido y después baile.

- Si, cuando ganen, Harry y Ron van a estar insoportables.

- ¿Cuándo ganen? - repitió Wars alzando una ceja.

- Por supuesto, Gryffindor machacará a Slytherin - aseguró Hermione, y decidiendo tantear añadió: - Malfoy no tendrá nada que hacer contra Harry.

Lynne no tuvo que esforzarse por mantener la expresión de su rostro, al fin y al cabo, la culpabilidad no era un sentimiento que alguien como ella pudiera experimentar.

- De eso estoy segura - corroboró consciente del escrutinio al que la sometía Hermione - Me sorprende que su estupidez le mantenga sobre una escoba.

- ¿No te cae bien? - se interesó la castaña.

- ¿Te sorprende?

- La verdad es que sí - contestó Hermione - Pensaba que los Slytherin le teníais como el _orgullo de las serpientes_ o algo parecido.

Lynne se rió.

- Te dije hace poco que no es bueno generalizar - dijo - Personalmente, me parece que es un metomentodo insufrible que se cree con el derecho y la autoridad para hacerlo.

- Vaya, ya veo que no le tienes en gran estima - la interrumpió Hermione, no le gustaba la expresión que estaba tomando la cara de su compañera de viaje. Lynne volvió a reírse.

- Perdona, me he dejado llevar - dijo aligerando la tensión - Hemos llegado.

- Vale, por allí están las tiendas de ropa - dijo Hermione señalando una calle ancha que se extendía frente a ellas.

- ¿Están bien? - preguntó Lynne.

- A decir verdad, nunca he ido - admitió la Gryffindor - Pero la llaman la _Avenida de la Moda_. Me han dicho que no están mal, pero no te puedo dar una opinión propia.

- De acuerdo, vamos allá.

Hora y media después, Hermione tuvo que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo, tal vez las salidas de chicas y las compras superficiales no estaban tan mal, Lynne le había hecho probarse las túnicas más ridículas de todas las tiendas, y las más provocativas. Una de ellas era totalmente transparente de un color dorado, que únicamente le cubría los pezones con un bordado de estrellas, y otro con forma de media luna en sus partes íntimas… Por su propia iniciativa ni siquiera la hubiese mirado, pero tuvo que admitir que había sido divertido probársela. Lynne sin embargo parecía que si iba a llevar la tienda entera, se estaba comprando millones de cosas, una de ellas era una falda que se había probado ella misma tras tomarla por un cinturón. Se preguntaba cuando encontraría Lynne la ocasión para ponerse aquel atuendo… Aquella tarde con la Slytherin era como entrar en una película típica de adolescentes americana y que tanto había criticado, pero dado lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo decidió que no volvería juzgar aquello nunca había probado.

- ¿Te has decidido ya? - En ese momento Lynne asomó la cabeza en el probador en el que estaba Hermione mirándose al espejo en ropa interior. Se sobresaltó al verla y se sonrojó al percatarse de su vestimenta, o su falta de ella; pero la otra chica no pareció darse cuenta y no dudo en entrar dentro del vestidor con Hermione, que abrió los ojos sorprendida por la falta de pudor de su nueva amiga. - Yo creo que deberías llevarte la azul, te quedaba genial.

- ¿La azul? - si Hermione pensaba que no podía sorprenderse más por el atrevimiento de Lynne, confirmó que si podía al oír la sugerencia de la chica - Pero eso sería como ir desnuda.

- ¿Desnuda? - Lynne la miró a través del espejo y alzó una ceja - Solo tiene la espalda al aire, el resto es más cerrado que un hábito, hasta los tobillos.

- Tiene una raja enorme en la pierna - le recordó Hermione. - Casi llevo el culo al aire, y ni siquiera me cubre los hombros.

- La raja de la pierna es muy sexy y apenas se te ve - Lynne se agachó por detrás de la Gryffindor, y recorrió dicha pierna con su dedo mientras miraba la sonrojada cara de Hermione a través del espejo - Tienes una espalda preciosa que no debería importarte lucir - mientras hablaba, también acarició la espalda de la chica de forma sensual - Y el cuello de barco, resalta tus hombros, dándote gracilidad femenina - concluyó pasando el dedo corazón de ambas manos por las clavículas de la chica sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver la turbación de su amiga y el leve estremecimiento que experimentó.

- Pero… - balbuceó la castaña.

- Pero nada, te la llevas - Lynne cogió la percha donde colgaba la túnica azul y avanzó para salir del probador. Se giró para echarle otro vistazo a la ropa interior de Hermione, era de algodón blanco, negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, que poco morbo - Y vístete que vamos a comprarte lencería, con eso no excitarías ni a Goyle.

Y salió del probador dejando a Hermione más ruborizada aún.

*******

Mandy por fin había logrado localizar a Marcus en la biblioteca, lo curioso es que cuando le encontró no le estaba buscando. Lo primero que vio fue su espalda, una espalda ancha, con los músculos apreciándose bajo la camisa del uniforme, el calor del deseo se apoderó de ella con la misma intensidad que al principio de su relación; pero lo sofocó, lo que ella quería era una buena explicación para el episodio de aquella mañana. Respiró hondo y se colocó bien el asa de su bolso sobre el hombro antes de acercarse a él con decisión.

- Marcus, tenemos que hablar - le dijo con firmeza. Él dio un respingo sobresaltado al escucharla y se giró para encararla.

- Mandy, cielo - se acercó a ella para besarla, pero Mandy giró la cara de tal manera que los labios del chico solo rozaron su mejilla - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tenemos que hablar - repitió y tuvo la satisfacción de ver palidecer ligeramente a su novio, que temía que hubiese descubierto quién era Lynne - Ahora.

- Pero me iba a poner a estudiar, ya sabes que hay que preparar bien los EXTASIS, y…

- Déjate de excusas Marcus, - le interrumpió - Ambos sabemos que ni te preocupan los exámenes ni necesitas estudiar. Vamos a hablar y lo vamos a hacer ahora.

El chico suspiró. Aquello iba a acabar mal.

- Está bien, vayamos fuera - aceptó. Mandy dejó que la tomase de la mano, por muy enfadada que estuviese no podía evitar sentir esa necesidad de tocarle. Anduvieron en silencio hasta salir del castillo y dejarse caer bajo un árbol de los jardines.

- ¿Y bien, de qué quieres que hablemos? - le preguntó Marcus con fingida indiferencia.

- De Evangeline Wars, del numerito que habéis montado esta mañana, y de lo que me llevas ocultando desde que comenzó el curso. - enumeró ella.

- ¿Estás celosa Mandy? - preguntó el chico alzando una ceja - Sabes que no tienes por qué estarlo, eres la única para mí, vas a ser mi esposa.

- No estoy celosa, Marck, estoy cabreada. Me has hecho quedar como una imbécil esta mañana. - le dijo - Pero eso es lo de menos, quiero saber que es lo que me ocultas. Si no confías en mí, Marcus, todo por lo que hemos pasado no sirve de nada.

- No digas tonterías, Mandy. Por supuesto que confío en ti - dijo Marcus. Tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar, y mejor que fuese por él - Lo que pasa es que no quería preocuparte, no tenía por qué meterte en esto.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Marck? - pregunto ella preocupada..

- No te alarmes, ¿de acuerdo? - advirtió cogiendo la mano de su novia - No tienes por qué preocuparte, pero…

- Pero qué, Marcus - le instó Mandy.

- Pero nos han encontrado - Mandy ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con la mano que tenía libre, mientras el chico le apretaba cariñosamente la otra. - ¿Wars es…?

- Si, Lynne es un demonio de mi jerarquía. - confirmó.

- De tu antigua jerarquía, querrás decir - le corrigió Mandy.

- Tu ya me entiendes.

- ¿Cómo han podido hacerlo? - preguntó la Ravenclaw. Él negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé. Pero me temo que si ellos han podido encontrarnos, los tuyos no tardarán mucho.

- Ellos tienen más difícil localizarme a mí - dijo Mandy - Yo ahora soy humana.

- Pero pueden rastrearme a mí - dijo Marcus. - Y no se cómo reaccionarían si se encontrasen con Lynne, ella estoy seguro que querría aniquilarles, y no dudaría en hacerlo.

- Tenemos que irnos, empezar otra vez. - sugirió la chica - Lo que menos necesitamos es estar en medio de una guerra entre ángeles y demonios. Aunque mi Padre no mandaría a nadie a buscarme, sabe que soy feliz.

- Sí, bueno… - Marcus esquivó ese tema - Mejor prevenir que curar, tenemos que planearlo todo bien.

- De acuerdo, pero no entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste antes.

- No quería que te preocupases.

- ¿Y por qué iba a preocuparme? - preguntó Mandy - Si tú no ibas a volver con ellos.

Marcus titubeo un segundo, solo uno, pero fue suficiente para sembrar la duda en su novia.

- Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así? - contestó.

- Porque lo echas de menos, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Wars? Veo la admiración y la envidia. Y si sientes envidia ten por seguro que nunca conseguirás ser humano del todo. La envidia es un pecado capital Marcus.

- Estás desvariando Mandy, nunca volvería al Averno, nunca iría a ningún lugar donde tu no estuvieses.

- Espero que así sea, porque no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí caer, y menos voluntariamente.

- Supongo que no debe ser fácil dejar un lugar tan idílico como el Paraíso.

- ¿Eso era irónico, Marcus? - preguntó ella enfureciéndose.

- No - contestó Marcus suspirando - No, pero no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? - pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Mandy, que apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, escuchando los latidos de su corazón que sonaba ligeramente más rápido que el de un humano normal - Todo se arreglará.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo.

***********

Tras pasar otros veinte minutos en la tienda de lencería las chicas decidieron ir a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas. Al final Lynne había convencido a Hermione para que se comprase la túnica azul, y varias prendas íntimas de encaje, que la castaña se ruborizaba solo de verlas, todavía no entendía cómo se había dejado convencer.

- ¿Al final encontraste el libro? - la preguntó Hermione tras dar un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Qué libro? - dijo Lynne fingiendo indiferencia.

- Me preguntaste por un libro el otro día en la biblioteca, el de muggles.

- ¡Ah, ese! No, pero la verdad es que tampoco he seguido buscando mucho - mintió.

- Puedo ayudarte, si quieres - le propuso.

- No, es igual, de todas formas no tengo mucho tiempo para leer, en las vacaciones de navidad intentaré buscarlo.

- Como quieras… ¿Has leído literatura muggle?

- Algo, pero nada interesante, la verdad - contestó Lynne - Algunos clásicos, pero a decir verdad me resultaron bastante aburridos.

- ¿Aburridos? - se sorprendió Hermione.

- Al final todos se reducen al amor, no es que no me guste, es solo que prefiero algo de acción, con suspense, pero no esos tejemanejes de malentendidos y lo rápido que pasan del amor al odio o del odio al amor…

- Entiendo - dijo Hermione - Puedo dejarte alguno, si quieres, de los últimos que han salido. _El Ocho_ es de los mejores que he leído, y _Ángeles y Demonios_ también me gustó mucho.

- ¿Ángeles y Demonios? - preguntó Lynne intrigada por el título.

- Oh!, Pero no tiene nada que ver, trata del Vaticano y una orden secreta que está en contra de la Iglesia Católica.

- ¿Crees en ellos? - preguntó la Slytherin sin poder evitarlo, le gustaba el peligro, ella misma era el peligro - ¿En los ángeles y en los demonios?

- ¿Por qué no? - contestó - De niña tampoco creía en la magia, y soy bruja, si existe la magia, ¿por qué no Dios y el Diablo?

- Buena teoría - dijo - ¿Y crees que podrían estar entre nosotros? - no lo podía evitar…

- Los demonios no lo sé, la Biblia no habla mucho de ellos, ni siquiera de la caída de Lucifer, a quien por cierto han eliminado del Nuevo Testamento; ni de Lilith que solo se la menciona una vez en el Éxodo - dijo Hermione cogiendo una gragea - Y los ángeles, puede ser, depende de la voluntad de Dios, ¿no? Si Él les manda bajar a la Tierra bajan, si no, no.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Lynne interesada de verdad, eso de los ángeles le había pillado por sorpresa. - Lo de los ángeles.

- Bueno, según lo que tengo entendido, ellos no tienen libre albedrío, supuestamente fueron creados para hacer la voluntad de Dios, ¿no? Lo que por cierto se contradice con la leyenda de la caída de Lucifer, ya que, según Ezequiel, los ángeles no pueden caer por eso mismo… Lynne, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás pálida.

- Si, si, perfectamente - contestó Lynne, aunque parecía un poco ida - Lo siento, Hermione, tengo que irme, ¿te importa volver sola al castillo?

- ¿Dónde vas? - le preguntó preocupada.

- Me acabo de acordar… tengo que hablar… tengo que hacer una cosa.

- Te puedo acompañar - se ofreció.

- ¡No! No te preocupes. El entrenamiento no debería tardar mucho en terminar - consiguió sonreír antes de añadir: - Y no queremos que Potter se entere de nuestro secretito, ¿no?

Hermione dudó, poniendo a prueba sus lealtades, era cierto que no quería que Harry se enterase de que había salido con Lynne, pero tampoco quería dejar a la chica en ese estado.

- ¿Cómo vas a volver sin el carruaje? - preguntó.

- Ya me las apañaré. Nos vemos esta noche.

Y salió por la puerta olvidando las bolsas con sus compras. Hermione las recogió y meneó la cabeza confundida antes de emprender la vuelta al castillo.

********

* * *

_Bueno, bueno… Pues sí, Lynne es un demonio, Marcus lo es a medias, y Mandy era un ángel que decidió caer para ser humana junto a Marcus… o no, porque como ha dicho Hermione, los ángeles no tienen libre albedrío por lo que no tienen la voluntad de caer si un superior no les manda a la Tierra… ¿Estará Mandy mintiendo, o Hermione equivocada? Porque Lynne ignoraba aquella información…_

_¿Y qué le ha pasado a Draco? ¿Dónde ha ido Lynne? ¿Habrá de verdad una guerra entre ángeles y demonios?_

_Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo._

_Espero vuestros comentarios._

_Xoxo. Eli._

_PD: a diferencia de Evangeline, a mi me encantan los clásicos… y todo lo que tenga letras para leer, en verdad. jeje_

* * *

_******_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola!! Mil perdones por tardar tanisimo en actualizar, pero ... bueno no tengo excusas, lo siento e intentaré actualizar más seguido, y escribir mejor y más seguido también. Espero que os guste, y que no se os haga muy corto, que lo es..._

_

* * *

_

_12 Enero 1000_

_Querido diario:_

_Sé que hace años que no escribo, pero hoy necesitaba hacerlo. Hoy se ha celebrado el funeral de Helena y del Varón. La tía Ro, está muy enferma y temo que pronto siga los pasos de mi difunta amiga. No había vuelto a ir al cementerio desde el entierro de mamá, hace ya nueve años… No sé cómo podré afrontar este nuevo tropezón en mi vida, pienso que ya no puedo confiar en nadie. Cuando Helena se fue, quedé desolada, pero no perdimos el contacto, nos escribíamos con frecuencia y me contaba todas las locuras que hacía y ¡cómo la envidiaba! Y ahora ya no está, no volveré a recibir ninguna carta suya hablándome de sus pretendientes, ni cómo se las había tenido que ingeniar para conseguir un lugar en el que pasar la noche… Y yo cada día me siento más encerrada en este estúpido castillo, y cada nuevo amanecer odio más al hombre que me engendró, si pudiese me sacaría toda su sangre de mis venas, porque él mató a mi madre, estoy convencida de ello, los sanadores aseguran que se suicidó pero yo sé que mamá nunca me hubiese abandonado, y en el caso de que lo hubiese hecho, seguiría siendo culpa suya. Porque ese… monstruo, pues no encuentro otra palabra para definirlo, la hizo enormemente desdichada por el maltrato y las vejaciones a las que la sometía… Ahora, a punto de cumplir los 17 años entiendo tantas cosas…_

_Por lo menos aún tengo al tío Salazar, es lo único que me hace mantener la cordura dentro del castillo. Paso la mayoría del día con él en el laboratorio de pociones, tal vez algún día pueda llegar a ser tan buena como él en este arte. Me gusta mirarle cuando trabaja, estudio todos sus movimientos, es tan elegante… Y parece que la edad le sienta bien, no es que sea mucho mayor que yo, creo que debe tener unos 27 años, pero tiene un aura de madurez e inteligencia… He de confesar que cada vez me cuesta más verle como a un tío, principalmente porque no lo es en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero me guardo esos pensamientos pues no harían otra cosa que estropear la relación que mantenemos, y siendo esta lo único que me da esperanza en la vida, no puedo permitirme el lujo o el atrevimiento de ponerla en peligro. Ni siquiera llegué a enviarle a Helena la carta en la que le ponía al corriente de este asunto… Me cuesta reprimir las lágrimas al pensar en mi amiga, y en el Varón pues este había conseguido que le profesase un sincero afecto; me cuesta porque me recuerdan a mamá, pero por mucho que me escuezan en los ojos, no las permito salir._

_He de dormir, intentaré volver a escribir mañana si me encuentro con fuerzas._

_Eve._

_25 Mayo 1000_

_Querido diario:_

_He estado muy enferma, desde la muerte de Helena, he ido perdiendo las fuerzas pues no tenía apetito y sufría de insomnio. El mes pasado, mientras paseaba a caballo con la tía Helga padecí un desfallecimiento que me hizo caer del caballo y sufrí algunas lesiones que me han tenido en cama todo este tiempo. Este episodio se dio a causa de la impresión al comunicarme tía Helga que se iba a desposar en segundas nupcias con el hombre que se hace llamar mi padre. Todavía no consigo asimilarlo. Con todo lo que le hizo a mi madre, no puedo permitir que la tía pase por lo mismo._

_Lo bueno que ha tenido mi reposo ha sido que no he visto a mi padre en todo el tiempo, ya que no se ha preocupado en venir a verme, aunque la verdad en el fondo me alegro. Quien ha pasado todo el tiempo posible conmigo ha sido Sal, el tío Sal, y ha hecho que me alegrase inconscientemente de mi accidente, pues se pasaba horas tomándome de la mano y acariciándome el rostro mientras dormía. He de admitir que en ocasiones fingía dormitar para sentir sus dedos acariciando mi piel, aunque aquello suponía sufrir unos calores terribles. Cada vez que recuerdo cómo se asustó al notar mi cuello surcado de sudor, no puedo evitar reírme._

_Todas las noches imagino que viene a mi cuarto y me besa, me toma entre sus brazos y me abraza. Pero sé que eso nunca sucederá, pues en sus ojos sigo siendo una niña aunque mi cuerpo muestre lo contrario._

_Es hora de tomar mi medicación para dormir. _

_Hasta pronto, Eve._

_17 Agosto 1000_

_Querido diario:_

_¡Cómo le odio! Sé que el odio va a corromper mi alma, lo sé puesto que albergo tanto odio en mi interior que no puedo evitar desear que llegue el día de la muerte de mi padre, es más deseo matarle con mis propias manos, hacerle sufrir una mínima parte de lo que mamá lo hizo por su causa, y por todo lo que me ha hecho a mí. ¿Qué hija desearía tal destino para su padre?_

_Hoy, el día de mi 17 cumpleaños, me ha hecho cometer un acto atroz. Hoy ha decidido vaciar los armarios de mi difunta madre. Sus preciosos vestidos, el orgullo de mamá. Ha encendido una hoguera y me ha hecho quemarlos, a mí. He tenido que ver cómo las únicas posesiones que me quedaban de mi madre, sus posesiones más preciadas, se consumían en el fuego. Yo me he negado, desde luego, he intentado detener su locura, no podía permitir que hiciese algo así. Le he dicho que por encima de mi cadáver permitiría que un demente como él se acercara a lo único material que me quedaba de mi madre. Sé que he sido insolente y atrevida (como así me lo ha hecho saber él, y no he podido negárselo) pero la rabia se ha apoderado de mí. Y entonces mi cuerpo ha comenzado a arder, o así lo he creído yo, pues he sentido como mis huesos eran atravesados por miles de cuchillos, y he deseado morir. He gritado con todas mis fuerzas, pero parecía que a cada grito el dolor aumentaba, así que he optado por mantener la boca cerrada. Cuando creía que ya no podía soportarlo más, ha llegado Salazar, gracias a Merlín, y el dolor ha cesado, pero mi cuerpo estaba débil y no podía pensar con claridad, por lo que en contra de mi voluntad, he arrojado al fuego los vestidos._

_Cuando he llegado de nuevo a mis aposentos, he pateado la cama hasta que la madera se ha astillado, he lanzado cojines por toda la habitación, he dado puñetazos en el colchón y sólo me he detenido cuando ha entrado Salazar en el cuarto, y yo sin poder evitarlo me he arrojado a sus brazos, que me han rodeado, y no he podido contener más las lágrimas. Sal me ha conducido a la cama sin dejar de abrazarme y se ha tumbado junto a mí. Me ha consolado hasta que mis ojos han quedado secos y me he dormido. Cuando he despertado él seguía en la habitación, mirando por la ventana. Se ha interesado por mi estado, pero le he notado distante y frío, más que de costumbre. Tras asegurarse de que estaba bien, ha salido dejándome sola._

_Eve._

********

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

- No, pero tengo algo que decirte.

- Únicamente quiero que me digas que Marcus se ha desecho de esa aberración y que vuelve para cumplir su castigo - contestó Liam - Creo que te lo dejé bastante claro la última vez que hablamos, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, pero Liam, he descubierto algo importante - insistió Lynne. - Granger me ha dicho que…

- ¿Granger? ¿Es ese el nombre de una humana, Evangeline? - el tono de Liam, que a primera vista, podía parecer hasta amistoso, hizo maldecirse a la joven, pues ella sabía que no lo era - ¿Has hablado con una humana de nuestros asuntos?

- Por supuesto que no, Liam - negó ella con fervor, irónicamente ofendida. - Hablábamos de la Biblia, ¿la has leído?

- ¿El sagrado libro de Dios? ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? No podemos leer una línea sin que nos ardan los ojos. - dijo el demonio - Y aunque pudiese leerlo, no lo haría, pues no dice nada más que mentiras, y tú lo sabes.

- Lo sé, pero Granger ha dicho que…

- ¡Basta! - la interrumpió - No vuelvas a poner la opinión de una simple humana por encima de mis órdenes. Te dije que no volvieras hasta haber conseguido hacer algo, te doy hasta Navidad, si no me has traído nada entonces, otro ocupará tu lugar.

Con un movimiento de la mano hizo desaparecer a Evangeline, quien se encontró de nuevo en el castillo.

**********

Los habitantes del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estaban durmiendo cuando Draco Malfoy despertó en un lugar desconocido para él. Todo estaba oscuro, y hacía frío; lo único que recordaba era el tacto de unos labios sobre los suyos, un beso, sólo recordaba un beso, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el mejor beso que le habían dado en toda su vida; y lo peor era que ni siquiera recordaba quién le había besado. Se dijo que en ese momento no importaba, tenía que salir de aquel lugar, se puso en pie y miró alrededor pero no conseguía atravesar la oscuridad, dio un paso hacia delante y chocó contra un árbol. ¡Por las calzas de Merlín,, estaba en el Bosque Prohibido! Se había quedado dormido en el bosque, sin saber cómo demonios había llegado allí, y mucho menos cómo salir… El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Respiró hondo y se obligó a calmarse para poder pensar con claridad. De acuerdo, la estrella polar señalaba el norte, miró al cielo en busca de dicha estrella. ¡Maldición! No había ni una sola estrella en el cielo, pero la verdad era que, aunque pudiese encontrar la estrella, no sabía en qué jodida dirección estaba el castillo. Y encima le dolía horrores la cabeza, se llevó una mano al foco del dolor y masculló otro juramento, estaba sangrando, y él odiaba la sangre… su sangre más específicamente. Anduvo a ciegas durante unos segundos hasta que se chocó contra una superficie lisa, de lo que parecía madera…

- ¿Qué rayos…? - musitó acariciando la extraña superficie, hasta que su mano se encontró con el picaporte de la puerta. - ¡Oh, genial! - dijo con fastidio al salir al pasillo de la séptima planta - La Sala de los Menesteres.

*********

- Hola, Mandy - saludó Lynne a la Ravenclaw, a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

- Wars - respondió ella con tono frío y postura indiferente. Actitud que hizo sonreír a la demonio.

- ¿Estás esperando a Marcus? - preguntó la Slytherin, tenía que encontrar el momento apropiado para hablar con ella.

- Así es - contestó Mandy sin mirarla.

- Yo también le estoy esperando - dijo Evangeline - Para sentarnos juntos.

- Lo siento, pero eso no va a ser posible, Marcus va a comer fuera.

- Oh, vaya - dijo Lynne con tono decepcionado - Una lástima, tenía que contarle algo sobre nuestros antiguos compañeros…

Mandy por fin fijó sus ojos sobre los de Wars, con un destello furioso.

- No creo que le interese saber nada de ellos - dijo con gelidez - Así que puedes ahorrarte tus historias de los maléficos.

- Vaya, ya veo que te lo ha contado - contestó Lynne sin dejar ver su frustración.

- No hay secretos entre nosotros.

- ¿De veras? Entonces le habrás contado quién te ha mandado a la Tierra.

- ¿De qué narices estás hablando, Wars? - preguntó Mandy furiosa.

- De tu libre albedrío, o tu falta de él. - contestó Lynne.

- Oh, por favor! - exclamó la Ravenclaw - Eso hace milenios que dejó de suponer un problema, los querubines se ocuparon de eso hace más de mil años. Ahora, excepto los serafines y los arcángeles, todos tenemos libre albedrío.

- Y, ¿cómo sé yo, o Marcus, que no eres ninguna de esas dos excepciones?

- No creo que tenga que darle ninguna explicación a un demonio - contestó - Pero lo haré si con eso consigo que nos dejes en paz.

- Soy toda oídos, pero no prometo nada.

- Los serafines no pueden bajar a la Tierra, son las criaturas más puras jamás creadas - comenzó a explicar Mandy - Son los únicos que pueden rodear a nuestro Dios Padre, y por vuestra culpa, la humanidad está plagada de maldad, los serafines se desintegrarían. Además hace muchos siglos que no se dejan ver, utilizan a los arcángeles para transmitir las órdenes.

- De acuerdo - dijo Lynne - ¿Y los mensajeros?

- Los mensajeros, son eso, mensajeros de Dios - dijo Mandy con obviedad - Sólo nuestro padre, o los serafines por petición suya pueden enviar a los arcángeles con sus mensajes, por lo tanto estos están sujetos a la voluntad de nuestro Padre.

- ¿Y no ha enviado tu Santo Padre a nadie para ordenarte volver al Paraíso? - preguntó Lynne con burla.

- Mi Padre, desde el Edén puede ver lo feliz que soy - contestó el ángel con voz reverencial - Y por eso no va a intentar siquiera convencerme para volver.

- ¿Desde el jardín del Edén? - preguntó la demonio alzando una ceja. Ya había encontrado el eslabón débil - ¿Cuánto hace que no ves tu Padre, Brocklehurst?

- Nunca le he visto - contestó - Pero no me hace falta, he podido sentir su poder y su omnisciencia. Sé que está ahí.

- ¿Y quienes le ven?

- No pienso responderte a más preguntas de esas - dijo Mandy maldiciéndose a sí misma. Evangeline Wars era un demonio, no podía desvelarle ningún secreto más de los coros celestiales.

- Bueno, Mandy - dijo Lynne sonriendo - Tras nuestra agradable charla, ten por seguro que Marcus te oculta algo, y algo muy gordo sobre tu Padre.

- No lo hace.

- Claro que sí - aseguró la Slytherin - Parece que me está entrando hambre, ven a hablar conmigo cuando quieras, Brocklehurst, estaré encantada de contestar a todas tus preguntas.

Dicho esto, Lynne dio media vuelta y entró más que satisfecha al Gran Comedor. Si bien no podía estar segura de que la Ravenclaw le hubiese contado la verdad, tenía sentido lo que había dicho. Además, los ángeles no pueden mentir. Lynne hizo un repaso mental de sus bastos conocimientos angelicales, parte de los cuales plasmó en su libro.

Según su obra, había nueve coros angélicos, agrupados en tres grupos: los serafines, los querubines y los tronos en el primer grupo; las dominaciones, las virtudes y las potestades en el segundo; y principados, arcángeles y ángeles custodios formaban el tercer grupo.

Los serafines están en la cima de la jerarquía, rodeando el trono de Dios. Los querubines simbolizan la sabiduría divina. Los tronos representan la justicia divina. El segundo grupo es responsable de los elementos naturales y de los cuerpos celestes. Las dominaciones llevan corona y cetro. Las potestades ordenan las operaciones que los espíritus superiores ejecutan en los inferiores. Las virtudes se refieren a la Pasión de Cristo y llevan a veces flores o símbolos de María. El tercer grupo establece la relación con la humanidad. Los principados protegen a las naciones, los arcángeles son mensajeros de Dios y los ángeles protegen a los seres humanos.

Por lo que Mandy podía estar en cualquier orden, lo único que estaba claro es que ni estaba en el coro superior, ni tampoco en el inferior. Aún quedaban otras siete órdenes o coros entre los que podía estar…

Mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin, observó que Granger la miraba con curiosidad, y la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza. También se percató de que Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa, sonrió al ver la expresión de desconcierto que tenía el chico. Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, se sentó junto a él.

- Buenos días Malfoy - le saludó. El aludido respondió alejándose unos centímetros de la chica - No te vi ayer en clase, ni esta mañana tampoco. ¿Te has encontrado mal?

Draco carraspeó.

- He estado un poco indispuesto - contestó incómodo.

- ¿Y ya estás mejor?

- Eso creo.

- Me alegro - dijo Lynne poniendo una mano sobre la del chico, que dio un respingo ante el calor que sintió por el roce de la joven. - Si necesitas algo, apuntes o cualquier otra cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo.

- De acuerdo - contestó Malfoy con voz ronca. Lynne se compadeció de él, y se apartó del chico, no era más que un pobre humano. Llegado el momento, no tendría ninguna oportunidad de oponerse a sus deseos.

- ¿Tienes ya pareja para el baile? - le preguntó. Draco la miró sorprendido, ¿acaso quería que fuesen juntos? No es que Wars estuviese mal, pero Draco no quería ir con ella, había algo raro en ella; además, si con un simple roce de manos, había empezado a sudar, y había tenido que pensar en Bulstrode, qué no le supondría tener que bailar con ella, con ambos cuerpos pegados, rozándose… - ¿Malfoy, me escuchas?

- Sí - contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, ¿qué? - preguntó Lynne - Sí tienes pareja, o sí me estás escuchando.

- Ambas - respondió - Se lo iba a pedir hoy a Pansy.

- ¿No se lo has pedido aún? - el chico negó con la cabeza - ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no tiene ya pareja?

- Lo sé, siempre hemos ido juntos a los bailes.

- Está bien, si estás tan seguro…

- ¿Y tú? Me imagino que ya tendrás pareja. - se interesó Draco, por cortesía se dijo.

- Aún no, pero la tendré - contestó Evangeline mirando con malicia a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

*****************

Hermione se había enganchado al diario de Eve Gryffindor, más que a cualquier otro libro que se hubiese leído. Si bien no confiaba en que todo aquello hubiera sucedido realmente, tampoco tenía motivos para pensar lo contrario puesto que ese diario era el único manuscrito que relataba las vidas de los fundadores del colegio… Pero en ese momento, lo último que le preocupaba a la chica era aquel diario, a falta de dos días para el baile, Ron aún no le había pedido que le acompañase. Podía ser que el chico diese por sentado que iban a ir juntos, bien sabía ella lo descuidado que era su novio para esas cosas… Guardó el diario entre sus libros dentro de su mochila, y bajó a comer con sus amigos.

- ¡Hermione! - la llamó Ginny antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, ella se giró y se paró a esperar a su amiga - ¿Tienes ya túnica para el baile?

- Sí, me compré una antes de venir y ayer me la enviaron mis padres - mintió la Gryffindor sin mirar a Ginny, odiaba mentir, y más a sus amigos. Además lo hacía fatal, pero por suerte, la hermana de su novio estaba demasiado distraída como para percatarse de esa mentira piadosa…

- Luego me la enseñas - dijo la Weasley - Yo voy a ir esta tarde con Harry a Hogsmade porque ninguno de los dos tenemos así que Ron y tu os quedareis solos.

- No está mal, para variar - musitó Hermione.

- Lo siento, no sabía que os molestásemos - dijo la pelirroja fingiéndose ofendida. Hermione sonrió.

- No es eso Ginny, es tu hermano, que no se da cuenta de esas cosas - explicó la castaña - No sé si es que es así de cortito, o que no quiere que estemos a solas. Nunca hemos estado más de diez minutos sin que se le ocurriera ir a buscar a Harry. No sé Ginny, quizás no soy lo que él esperaba.

- Pero, ¿Qué tonterías dices, Hermione? - dijo Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo. - Creí que ya sabías lo distraído que es Ron, y lo tímido e inseguro. Tardó siete años en reunir el valor suficiente para besarte, y aún más tiempo para pedirte salir.

- Tienes razón, pero es que ni siquiera me ha pedido que vaya con él al dichoso baile.

- Típico en Ronald - dijo Ginny riendo entre dientes - ¿Has hablado con él del asunto?

- ¿Cuándo Ginny? ¿En clase, con Harry en medio? ¿En el comedor, con Harry y contigo enfrente? ¿En la Sala Común, con…?

- Vale, vale - la atajó Weasley - Creo que lo he pillado, pero mira, esta tarde es la ocasión perfecta.

- Si no se le ocurre alguna otra excusa.

- ¡Chicas! - las llamó Harry desde la puerta del salón - ¿Venís o qué?

- Vamos - Ginny empujó a su amiga - Seguro que todo sale bien esta tarde…

Los tres amigos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Ron que ya tenía el plato a rebosar de comida, las dos chicas se miraron entre sí antes de menear la cabeza. Ron no cambiaría.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ron con la boca llena, su hermana hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Ron, ¿te importaría no enseñarnos lo mal que masticas la comida? - dijo Ginny. El aludido le sacó la lengua llena de comida mascada.

- ¡Ronald, no seas cerdo! - le rió su hermana pequeña entre las risas de Harry y Hermione.

- Harry, podíamos ir esta tarde a jugar un partido de Quidditch - le propuso el pelirrojo tras tragar.

- Esta tarde Ginny y yo vamos a ir a Hogsmade - dijo Harry - Tenemos que comprarnos las túnicas de gala.

- ¡Oh! - dijo Ron decepcionado - Bueno, se lo diré a Dean y Seamus.

Hermione intercambió una mirada con Ginny. La pelirroja le dijo algo a su hermano, pero Hermione dejó de prestar atención, pues en ese momento vio entrar a Lynne sonriendo al Gran Comedor, la Slytherin le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, ¿dónde se iría tan precipitadamente la tarde anterior? Tenía que darle sus compras, pero no sabía la manera de hablar con ella sin que sus amigos se enterasen. Una vez más tenía que mentirles, y Hermione odiaba ocultarles cosas.

*************

Lynne estaba a punto de entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin cuando una mano aferró su brazo con fuerza, giró su rostro furioso, ningún humano tenía derecho a tocarla, pero no era ningún humano, sino Marcus furioso.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho a Mandy? - le preguntó - Me dijiste que no le ibas a decir quién eras.

- Suéltame, Marcus - le ordenó ella, pero el chico hizo caso omiso a sus palabras - Marcus, suéltame - repitió, pero él continuó ignorándola mientras la empujaba a un rincón del pasillo. De pronto, Marcus salió despedido, volando hasta chocar contra la pared - Te dije que me soltases - dijo Lynne complacida al ver la cara de sorpresa de su compañero - Ahora podemos hablar con tranquilidad.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Evangeline - dijo Marcus furioso.

- Y tú empieza a obedecerme - contestó Lynne con voz firme, amenazadoramente tranquila - No olvides quién soy, Marcus. He sido muy condescendiente hasta ahora, pero no te confíes, a diferencia de ti mis poderes están intactos, y puedo mandarte abajo contra tu voluntad sin que tengas tiempo de rechistar. Así que no me provoques.

- ¿Qué le has dicho a Mandy? - insistió Marcus poniéndose en pie.

- Nada que tu no le hubieses dicho ya - contestó.

- Dijiste que no te descubrirías ante ella.

- Siento bajarte de tu burbuja, Flint - dijo la demonio irónica - Pero fue tu angelical novia quien me descubrió a mí, así que si quieres cabrearte con alguien, hazlo con ella. No me opongo a que lo hagas.

- Apuesto por ello.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Marck? - dijo Lynne cambiando por completo el tono de su voz, ahora suave y seductor. Marcus, sintiéndose completamente a merced de la chica, que había descubierto que podía utilizar alguno de sus poderes con su compañero, asintió con la cabeza - ¿Cómo puedes tocarla? ¿No te quema, ni te repugna?

- Lynne, ella es humana - contestó él - Una humana excepcional, y especial, pero humana.

- ¿Y no sería más agradable tocar por ejemplo… - preguntó Lynne aproximándose provocativamente a Marcus, que parecía ser incapaz de moverse - … a alguien como tú, como yo?

Definitivamente, Marcus Flint había perdido toda capacidad de movimiento, y de pensamiento también, o tal vez, lo primero era consecuencia de lo segundo. No era Mandy quien en ese momento le estaba lamiendo el cuello, ni tampoco era Mandy quien le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Pero no por eso dejaba de resultarle excitante, de hecho no lo estaba tanto desde hacía años. Cuando los dientes de Lynne apresaron su labio inferior, Marcus recuperó su capacidad de moverse lo suficiente como para rodear con su brazo la delgada cintura de la demonio para pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo, notando los pechos duros de la chica contra él. Sin pensárselo dos veces, con el otro brazo rodeó el cuello de Evangeline e introdujo salvajemente su lengua en la boca de ella, que sonrió más que satisfecha antes de apartarse, no sin recrearse primero unos segundos en el beso.

- Vaya - dijo - Supongo que eso contesta a mi pregunta, Marck. ¿A Mandy también la besas con esa intensidad, o te da miedo asustarla?

- Eres una auténtica zorra - dijo Marcus con vehemencia, mirándola con odio.

Lynne se rió a carcajadas.

- Pero eso ya lo sabías antes de besarme, ¿no? - dijo antes de volver a reír. El chico se acercó a ella amenazador cortando las carcajadas de Lynne, pero ella no dejó de sonreír con malicia - Ten cuidado con lo que haces Marcky, hagas lo que hagas llevas las de perder.

Marcus dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo. Lynne se quedó donde estaba sonriendo, esta vez complacida.

************

- Ron - le llamó Hermione, horas más tarde en la Sala Común - Ronald - insistió al ver que el chico no se enteraba, enfrascado en la partida de ajedrez que estaban jugando. - ¡Ron!

- ¿Qué? - contestó al fin sobresaltado.

- ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile? - le preguntó la chica sonriendo. Ron la miró desconcertado.

- ¿Cómo que con quien…? Contigo, ¿no?

- ¿Ah, si? - fingió sorprenderse Hermione - No lo sé, Ron, a mí no me lo ha pedido nadie, al menos nadie con quien me interese ir…

- ¿No quieres ir conmigo? - preguntó él, inseguro y desconcertado.

- Si me lo pides, tal vez… - contestó Hermione sonriendo y rodeando la mano de su novio con la suya.

- Pensé que no hacía falta, lo siento - se excusó Ron - Es que, ya sabes que tengo algo de mala experiencia en eso de pedirle a una chica que valla conmigo a un baile.

- Tranquilo, Ron, yo no soy una veela, ni estamos en medio del Gran Comedor, rodeados de gente… Además ya deberías saber mi respuesta, ¿no?

Ron respiró hondo antes de levantarse y subirse a una mesa.

- ¡Atención, por favor! - gritó captando la atención de todos los que estaban en la Sala Común. Hermione empezó a enrojecer a una velocidad vertiginosa - ¡Voy a hacer una proposición! Hermione Jane Granger, ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo?

- Si, Ron, pero baja de ahí por favor - dijo ella en voz baja, tapándose la cara con las manos.

- ¿Qué? - gritó Ron - No he oído nada, ¿vosotros la habéis escuchado?

Todos los presente lo negaron mirando a la castaña, que lo único que deseaba era esconderse debajo de la mesa en la que estaba subido su novio.

- Sí, Ron, iré contigo al baile - contestó tratando de ignorar al resto de sus compañeros de casa.

- Perfecto - dijo Ron bajando de un salto antes de besar pasionalmente a la castaña entre los aplausos de los presentes.

************

- Wars - Lynne volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba una vez más en la biblioteca, buscando el maldito libro.

- Hermione, siento haberme ido así ayer - se disculpó con expresión de circunstancias - Pero recordé que había quedado con un viejo amigo, y se me echó el tiempo encima. Debería habértelo dicho cuando quedamos en ir juntas, pero me olvidé.

- No importa, pero me dejaste algo preocupada - contestó la Gryffindor. - Tengo tus compras, que te las dejaste en las Tres Escobas.

- Es cierto, gracias.

- ¿Quieres que vaya ahora a por ellas?

- No, no te preocupes, habrás venido a estudiar, supongo - dijo Lynne.

- Bueno, no exactamente - contestó la Gryffindor. Lynne la miró alzando una ceja. - Mis compañeras de habitación están cotorreando, y Ron está jugando al snap explosivo en la Sala Común, así que he venido a leer.

- ¿Y qué estás leyendo? - se interesó.

- ¿Yo? No, nada, un libro antiguo que encontré hace poco. - respondió Hermione, nerviosa, estado que no le pasó desapercibido a la demonio. La chica suspiró - Nada importante.

- Ya veo… ¿Es interesante?

- No está mal.

- ¿Me lo dejarás cuando lo termines?

No sabía por qué, pero Hermione tenía la sensación de que ese diario no podía salir a la luz. Lynne le caía bien, pero la Gryffindor apenas la conocía, y si les había ocultado a sus mejores amigos lo que había descubierto, le parecía una traición confesárselo a ella. Sin embargo, no encontraba una excusa para negarse, tenía la esperanza de que la Slytherin se olvidase del asunto.

- Claro, cuando lo termine te lo dejaré - contestó Hermione.

- Bien - dijo Evangeline sospechosa. Tras unos segundos de un silencio algo incómodos para Hermione, Lynne sonrió amablemente, lo que produjo un cambio tranquilizador en el ambiente - ¿Te quieres sentar conmigo? Tengo que terminar mi redacción para Binns.

- De acuerdo - contestó la castaña, sin poder negarse. Las dos chicas caminaron juntas hasta la mesa en la que Evangeline había dejado sus pertenencias, y se sentaron una en frente de la otra. Hermione observó los movimientos de la demonio, mientras esta sacaba pergaminos y una pluma de su bolso. A ella no le gustaban las chicas, pero la belleza de Evangeline Wars era hipnotizante, incluso en la más absoluta inmovilidad.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - inquirió Lynne, sacando a la Gryffindor de sus pensamientos.

- No, nada, perdona - contestó sonrojándose - Me he quedado pillada.

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes, suele pasar - dijo quitándole importancia, a los humanos les pasaba habitualmente en presencia de los de su especie. En concreto cuando estaban molestos, y Lynne lo estaba, la aparición de Hermione había interrumpido su búsqueda, algo inútil debía admitir, y además estaba segura de que le ocultaba algo, no es que eso supusiera un problema, podía hurgar en la mente de la Gryffindor, pero generalmente cuando ella hacía una pregunta, los humanos respondían sin reservas, al contrario de lo que había hecho Hermione.

Decidió dejarlo pasar, estaba a punto de descubrir el misterioso libro, pues la castaña ya lo estaba sacando para ponerse a leer. Tenía suerte de que el diario no tuviese portada ni ningún identificativo, por lo que Hermione, lo estaba sacando con total tranquilidad. El simple movimiento de extraer un libro de la cartera, a Lynne se le antojó a cámara lenta en cuanto vio el lomo del cuaderno, le pareció que el tiempo luchaba por avanzar. Observó sin pestañear cómo su compañera dejaba el diario sobre la mesa, y cómo con suma delicadeza lo abría por la página que marcaba el cordoncillo, antes de ponerse a leer sin percatarse de la expresión de Lynne.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? - Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz grave salir de la boca de la chica que estaba sentada frente a ella. Alzó los ojos, despacio, temerosa e irracionalmente asustada; cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la demonio, tuvo que apartarlos de inmediato, apenas tenían nada de color verde, pues múltiples estrías doradas los surcaban, y por muy hermoso que fuese esa visión, también resultaba pavorosa.

- De la biblioteca - contestó antes de poder refrenar sus palabras. Era como si una fuerza superior le obligase a mirar a esos ojos escalofriantes y plegarse a sus deseos. Lynne abrió la boca para ordenarle dárselo.

- Wars - pero Mandy Brocklehurst la interrumpió, y Hermione salió, temblorosa del hechizo al que parecía estar sometida.

- He de irme - anunció la Gryffindor, sin asombrarse por la mirada que la dulce, y siempre amable Ravenclaw le dirigía a Lynne.

- Hermione - la llamó amablemente la Slytherin, con una sonrisa en los labios, sin saber por qué, a la castaña ese tono le resultó mucho más aterrador que la voz grabe y sobrenatural que la escuchó anteriormente - Acuérdate de enviarme mis compras.

La joven asintió antes de salir apresuradamente de la biblioteca.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - inquirió Mandy furiosa. - Podría haber muerto, Wars, los humanos no pueden miraros a los ojos convertidos.

- Hermione es dura - contestó Lynne con indiferencia - Y no estaban convertidos del todo. Pero dime, Mandy, ¿a qué se debe esta agradable visita?

- No voy a creer nada de lo que me digas, Wars - dijo la Ravenclaw - Pero quiero que me cuentes lo que has insinuado esta mañana.

- ¿Debo suponer que Marcky no ha querido decírtelo?

- Al grano, Wars.

- Está bien, está bien - contestó alzando las manos en señal de inocencia - Pero no creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para hablar de estos temas.

- De acuerdo, vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres - propuso Mandy.

Evangeline miró a ambos lados, con los ojos completamente amarillos, antes de coger a Mandy del antebrazo y aparecer con ella, rodeadas de fuego en la Sala de los Menesteres. Una vez con los pies en el suelo, la Ravenclaw se soltó con furia del agarre de la demonio, tosiendo, y con la marca de la mano de Lynne en su antebrazo, parecía grabada a fuego.

- ¡Estás loca, Wars! - gritó.

- Vamos, vamos, no ha sido para tanto - dijo Evangeline - Sólo pretendía ganar tiempo.

- Bonita sala - dijo Mandy irónica al mirar alrededor. Estaban en lo que pretendía ser un jardín, que algún día fue verde, y colorido debido a la cantidad de flores, pero ahora las plantas estaban marchitas y la hierba muerta.

- ¡Oh! Gracias. - contestó Lynne sonriendo con malicia - Se parece mucho al nuevo hogar de tu Padre.

- Esto no se parece en nada al Edén.

- Claro que sí, es el nuevo jardín del Paraíso. Deberías preguntárselo a él.

- Déjate de rollos, Wars - dijo Mandy con tono firma - ¿Qué es eso que según tú me oculta Marcus?

- No lo digo yo, es así. Marcky no te ha dicho que tu omnisciente Padre, lleva con nosotros dos mil años. - dijo Lynne sonriendo - En un lugar muy parecido a este, pero con más comodidades, claro. El Príncipe se ocupa personalmente de él.

- ¡Ja! Esa sí que es buena. Te recuerdo que ganamos la guerra.

- ¿Estás segura, Mandy? - inquirió Evangeline sonriendo de medio lado. - Piensa un poco, ¿de veras crees, que con todas las bajas que sufristeis podíais haber ganado? ¿Cuánto hace que nadie sabe nada de él? ¿Y qué me dices de los serafines, hace cuanto no se dejan ver?

Mandy estaba paralizada, se negaba a creerlo pues los demonios mentían, eran manipuladores, confundían tus pensamientos, y Marcus le hubieshe dicho algo así. No podía ser cierto, pero todo encajaba.

- Piénsalo, Brocklehurst. - dijo Lynne avanzando hacia la puerta - Me ha gustado charlar contigo, cuando quieras algo más, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Hasta otra, Mandy.

Y salió de la Sala de los Menesteres, dejando el mundo de la joven Ravenclaw totalmente derrumbado.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, e intentaré subir el siguiente la semana que viene, y que sea más largo jeje._

_Xoxo. Eli_


	9. Chapter 9

_**

* * *

**_

Hola!! Ya sé que dije que intentaría actualizar pronto, y de verdad que lo he intentado pero… Como absolución, el capi es larguillo…

_**Espero que os guste!!**_

* * *

********************

**CAPÍTULO 9**

****************

* * *

- No lo digo yo, es así. Marcky no te ha dicho que tu omnisciente Padre, lleva con nosotros dos mil años. - dijo Lynne sonriendo - En un lugar muy parecido a este, pero con más comodidades, claro. El Príncipe se ocupa personalmente de él.

- ¡Ja! Esa sí que es buena. Te recuerdo que ganamos la guerra.

- ¿Estás segura, Mandy? - inquirió Evangeline sonriendo de medio lado. - Piensa un poco, ¿de veras crees, que con todas las bajas que sufristeis podíais haber ganado? ¿Cuánto hace que nadie sabe nada de él? ¿Y qué me dices de los serafines, hace cuanto no se dejan ver?

Mandy estaba paralizada, se negaba a creerlo pues los demonios mentían, eran manipuladores, confundían tus pensamientos, y Marcus le hubiese dicho algo así. No podía ser cierto, pero todo encajaba.

- Piénsalo, Brocklehurst. - dijo Lynne avanzando hacia la puerta - Me ha gustado charlar contigo, cuando quieras algo más, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Hasta otra, Mandy.

Y salió de la Sala de los Menesteres, dejando el mundo de la joven Ravenclaw totalmente derrumbado.

************

Cuando Lynne llegó a la cueva donde se reunía con Liam, estaba contenta aunque no del todo segura de si había hecho lo correcto al desvelarle a Mandy Brocklehurst esa información, pues era alto secreto y solo lo sabían los demonios de las jerarquías superiores, y los serafines. El resto de órdenes celestiales podrían armar una revolución si llegaban a enterarse, y ella no sabía en qué orden estaba la Ravenclaw. Se había arriesgado demasiado al contárselo y aún más al ir a decírselo a Liam.

- Hola, Evangeline - la saludó su jefe cuando llegó. Marcus nunca había sido uno de los favoritos de Liam, pero era necesario, era de los mejores imponiendo castigos y sanciones pues tenía el poder de leer a la gente tanto humana como no humana, conocía todos sus miedos y deseos, y además antes de desertar estaba a punto de ser ascendido al mismo nivel que él, y eso a Liam no le hacía mucha gracia. Pero si tenía tantas ganas de cogerle, no era por nada relacionado con aquello. Quería castigarle con sus propias manos, con sus propios poderes desde mucho antes de desertar, desde el primer día que mantuvo una relación más íntima con la hermosa joven que estaba en ese momento frente a él, porque Lynne era suya, él la vio primero, y él era su protector… Por eso Marcus tenía que acabar muerto del todo, y muerto por sus propias manos.

- Liam - respondió Lynne al saludo sonriendo interiormente ante la mirada de su superior.

- Espero que esta vez tengas mejores noticias que la última.

- Sí - contestó ella - Tengo una buena y otra que a lo mejor no tanto.

Liam clavó sus ojos dorados sobre la Slytherin, de acuerdo que era su protegida, y era cierto que la deseaba, pero por nada del mundo iba a permitir que esa cría estropease su ascenso de nivel, ni tampoco su propio pellejo.

- Brocklehurst está a punto de dejar a Marck - anunció Lynne, Liam alzó una ceja escondiendo un gesto de irritación al escuchar el diminutivo con el que la chica se refería a ese traidor, pero si ella se percató hizo caso omiso y continuó - Pero para ello he tenido que revelar cierta información, la cual no se si estoy autorizada para publicar.

- ¿A quién se lo has contado?

- A Mandy - respondió.

- Cuéntame lo que le has dicho, y cómo ha reaccionado - le ordenó el demonio. Lynne obedeció relatándole todo lo que había ocurrido en el vestíbulo y en la Sala de los Menesteres; también le comunicó el enfado de Marcus y cómo le había atacado. La expresión de Liam únicamente varió ante ese hecho, pero durante el resto del relato permaneció imperturbable, y eso inquietaba a Evangeline. - De acuerdo, buen trabajo. Preferiría que no le hubieses dicho nada de _eso_, dado que no sabemos si puede ponerse en contacto con otros de los suyos, pero a partir de ahora te encargarás de vigilarla.

- Bien - contestó Lynne llanamente sin dejar traslucir su complacencia en la voz.

- Pero recuerda que este sólo es el primer paso - le advirtió Liam - El propósito de todo esto es que Marcus vuelva aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto, Liam.

- Puedes irte, y quiero que me mantengas informado de todos los pasos de Brocklehurst.

- Está bien - contestó ella dándose la vuelta para marcharse, cuando estaba a punto de salir se giró y sonriendo de medio lado, llamó la atención de su superior - Liam… Te sienta bien esa túnica. - el aludido alzó los ojos hasta que se encontraron con los de ella - Estás sexy. - el demonio dio un paso para aproximarse a la joven, que soltó una risita - Pronto tendrás noticias mías, adiós Liam.

Lynne desapareció dejando tras de sí una estela de humo, el eco de su risa, y a un demonio furioso, desconcertado y complacido.

********

Estúpido Filch, era el pensamiento que rondaba por la cabeza de Draco Malfoy, estúpido squib de mierda. Le había dejado en la calle, con el frío que hacía, le había cerrado la puerta principal cuando estaba dando una vuelta con su escoba en el campo de Quidditch. De acuerdo que se le pasó el toque de queda, pero eso no era un motivo suficiente para dejarle ahí fuera durante toda la noche, su piel era sensible al frío, y estaba incómodo. Cuando se estaba planteando lanzar una bombarda contra la puerta de madera, escucho una voz melodiosa cantar aproximándose a él, se le pasó por la cabeza aquello del canto de sirena. Esas que según las absurdas leyendas muggles cantaban para atraer a los hombres que luego asesinaban.

- ¡Malfoy! - Draco pegó un respingo cuando gritaron su nombre al oído. - ¿Qué te ocurre? Llevo cinco minutos llamándote, ¿qué haces aquí fuera? ¿Y por qué me miras de ese modo?

- Wars, ¿de dónde vienes? - preguntó el chico irguiéndose con dignidad. - ¿No deberías estar en tu habitación desde hace un buen rato?

- Sí, el mismo rato que tú - contestó ella pasando por su lado para acercarse a la puerta.

- Está cerrada - informó Draco mirando inconscientemente el trasero de Lynne. - El estúpido de Filch ha ido a pedirle permiso a McGonagall para dejarme entrar.

- Vaya - contestó ella. Se había aparecido en los terrenos del Bosque Prohibido, y había decidido disfrutar de su éxtasis dando un paseo.

- ¿Vaya? - repitió el chico - Wars, soy Slytherin, McGonagall es capaz de dejarme aquí fuera toda la noche para que me congele de frío.

- Vamos Malfoy, no seas melodramático - dijo Lynne quitándole importancia con la mano y acercándose provocadoramente a Draco, llevaba mucho tiempo sin acercarse a un humano en términos íntimos. Evidentemente no eran tan buenos como los de su especie, pero a falta de estos… Malfoy no estaba mal para un rato - El frío no es tan malo, tiene sus ventajas.

- Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo - contestó él demasiado furioso como para percatarse del avance de su compañera, Lynne rodó los ojos, pero no iba a utilizar sus poderes, eso sería demasiado fácil, y a ella le gustaba jugar…, se comportaría como cualquier chica humana, y dejaría que fuese él quien tomase la iniciativa.

- Puedo darte miles de ventajas de este clima - dijo ella. Tal vez un empujoncito no estuviese mal… - Aunque creo que una sería suficiente.

Draco por fin clavó su mirada sobre ella, y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al tenerla tan cerca, no podía negar que era un adolescente, y como tal tenía hormonas, además que Evangeline Wars estaba muy buena.

- ¿Tu crees? - inquirió Draco permitiendo a la chica acercarse más. Lynne asintió con la cabeza - ¿Como cuál?

- No sé… Puedes abrazar a una pobre chica que está muerta de frío - contestó ella poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del chico - Y una pobre chica muerta de frío puede ser abrazada por los fuertes brazos del chico más guapo del colegio… Por ejemplo - dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, él puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Lynne - Y además se pueden encontrar miles de maneras de entrar en calor.

Draco inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras Lynne hacía lo mismo con los labios entreabiertos y una sonrisa complacida en ellos. Se fueron acercando lentamente y sus alientos, algo acelerados comenzaron a fundirse. Sus bocas estaban a escasos milímetros, a punto de chocar.

- Señor Malfoy - cuando Filch abrió la puerta sin prestar atención a los chicos - Puede pasar, pero tengo que acompañarle a su Sala Común, a usted también señorita Wars.

Draco maldijo otra vez al celador, si hubiese tardado unos minutos más… Lynne soltó una risilla al ver la cara del chico y avanzó un paso para seguir a Filch a la sala de Slytherin.

************

Al día siguiente, Mandy Brocklehurst no bajó a desayunar, tampoco fue a clase, ni pasó a comer por el Comedor. Marcus sí que hizo todas esas cosas, pero con un carácter mucho más agrio que de costumbre. Él lo había dejado todo, absolutamente todo por ella, ¿y así se lo pagaba? Mandy no entendía nada, pero nada de nada, para ella todo era muy fácil, todas las reglas las había puesto ella, porque sus normas eran siempre las correctas, las éticas. Él sólo le había guardado un secreto que, la verdad, era algo insignificante para él, y ya todo lo demás no importaba. Una vez más Mandy anteponía a su Padre por delante de él, y de todos sus sacrificios. Pues eso se había acabado, si Mandy quería dejarle que se atuviera a las consecuencias. Se giró en el banco del comedor y miró a su compañera de mesa.

- Evangeline - la llamó, y ella le miró tras llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

- ¿Sí, Marcus?

- Vas a venir al baile conmigo - dijo.

- ¿Es una orden? - preguntó ella con tono juguetón. - Siempre me han gustado los chicos con las cosas claras, pero no sé si tu angelical novia esté de acuerdo con eso de que la cambies por mí, como pareja en el baile claro.

- Mandy es historia - sentenció Marcus. Lynne alzó las cejas en gesto de fingida sorpresa.

- ¡No! - exclamó - ¿De veras? Lo siento tanto, Marck.

- Déjate de teatros, Lynne - dijo él - Ya has conseguido lo que querías.

- Yo no quería que cortases con ella, sólo quería que volvieses con nosotros - contestó - Te echo de menos, ahí abajo.

- Seguro…

- Está bien, Marck - accedió Lynne - Iré contigo al baile, no quiero que te sientas solo.

El chico bufó.

- Eres única - dijo volviendo a concentrarse en su comida. Lynne sonrió.

**********

Hermione Granger había aprovechado que Ron y Harry tenían entrenamiento para subir a la lechucería para enviarle sus cosas a Lynne, al día siguiente era el baile, y la Gryffindor suponía que la otra chica querría tener las cosas preparadas para ese día, así que maldiciéndose por tener que esconder a sus amigos su camarería con la Slytherin, subió cargada de bolsas a la morada de las lechuzas. Tomó prestadas tres lechuzas del colegio y vio cómo se alejaban hacia su destinataria. No habían vuelto a hablar desde lo sucedido el día anterior en la biblioteca, Hermione todavía no llegaba a comprender del todo lo que había pasado, pero sí tenía claro que el episodio se había desencadenado a raíz de sacar el diario de Eve Gryffindor. Cuantas más páginas leía, más segura estaba de que aquel cuaderno escondía un gran secreto más allá de la verdadera personalidad del fundador de su casa, y cada vez sentía más compasión por la protagonista de esa historia. Ya no le cabía duda de que aquellas palabras eran reales, Hermione no quería creerlo, pero había demasiados detalles en aquellas páginas, detalles que les habían sido vedados a los alumnos de Hogwarts, y estaba segura, a la mayoría de los profesores, si no a todos… En cuanto terminase de leerlo se lo entregaría directamente a la directora McGonagall, decidió mientras atravesaba los jardines en dirección al castillo. Cuando llegó a las grandes puertas de madera, las empujó deseando entrar al calor del vestíbulo, estas se abrieron sin ofrecer resistencia, pero Hermione no llegó a sentir el calor que tanto deseaba, sino un frío más helador que el que se respiraba fuera; por suerte para ella, aquella desagradable sensación duró pocos segundos, los mismos que tarda un fantasma en atravesarte. La chica sacudió su cuerpo del escalofrío que la recorrió, y meneó la cabeza al ver quién era ese fantasma.

- ¡Disculpa! - exclamó avanzando con rapidez tras él. Cuando la fantasma se giró, Hermione se armó de valor - ¿Es usted la Dama Gris?

- Efectivamente - respondió la aludida alzando la barbilla - ¿Y vos sois?

- Hermione Granger - contestó la joven.

- ¿Y me habéis llamado por algún motivo?

- Eee, sí - contestó Hermione dubitativa, le inquietaba la actitud soberbia del fantasma de Ravenclaw - Usted es Helena Ravenclaw, ¿verdad?

- Si vos también venís a que os diga la ubicación de la diadema de mi madre, ya podéis…

- No, nada de eso - la interrumpió Hermione - Yo sólo… me preguntaba si conoció usted a Eve Gryffindor.

Helena se quedó en silencio, tan paralizada que si no estuviese ya muerta, Hermione juraría que se le había parado el corazón.

- No os acerquéis a ella - susurró la fantasma inclinándose sobre la joven - Es maligna, y dejar de investigar acerca de Eve, solo os traerá problemas, problemas muy peligrosos.

- ¿Es ella también un fantasma? ¿Está aquí en Hogwarts? - quiso saber Hermione excitada.

- Es peor que un fantasma… - contestó Helena - Obedecedme, no preguntéis más lady Granger.

La fantasma se dio la vuelta dispuesta a alejarse.

- ¡Espera! - gritó Hermione, pero la Dama Gris atravesó una pared dejando a la chica sola en el vestíbulo. - Maldita sea.

- Maldita sea, ¿quién?

Hermione se giró sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Lynne.

- Nadie - contestó nerviosa. Decidió cambiar de tema, no quería sacar a relucir el tema del diario de nuevo ante la Slytherin - Te acabo de enviar tus bolsas, supongo que te estarán esperando en tu habitación.

- Sí, ya la he recogido - respondió Lynne acercándose más a Hermione, que inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, su interlocutora alzó una ceja - Gracias por mandármelo, tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana. ¿Ya tienes pareja?

- Ron - contestó Hermione - ¿Y tú, vas con alguien? Supongo que no habrás tenido problemas para encontrar pareja, ¿no?

- Alguno que otro - confesó la Slytherin - Pero al final iré con Marcus Flint.

- ¿Pero él no va con Mandy Brocklehurst? - preguntó Hermione confusa.

- Ya no, rompieron ayer - contestó Lynne sonriente.

- Vaya, eso sí que es sorprendente - musitó Granger.

- ¿Sorprendente, por qué?

- Llevan juntos desde que empezamos el colegio, o casi.

- Bueno, todo se acaba, ¿verdad?

- Supongo… - contestó Hermione en voz baja. Tras unos segundos en silencio, y sintiéndose escrutada por la mirada de su compañera de curso, comenzó a estar incómoda - Bueno, he de irme tengo que terminar un trabajo…

- Claro, ya nos veremos en el baile - respondió Lynne sonriendo con malicia. Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano y le dio la espalda a la Slytherin para comenzar a subir las escaleras - Por cierto, Hermione… - la llamó, y la aludida se giró - ¿Cómo llevas el libro? Recuerda que me dijiste que me lo ibas a dejar cuando lo terminases.

- No lo he acabado aún - contestó.

- No se me olvida, Granger.

Hermione reprimió un escalofrío antes de asentir con la cabeza y continuar subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su Sala Común.

Lynne se quedó unos segundos parada en medio del vestíbulo, hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercándose, por el sonido supo inmediatamente de quién eran aquellas pisadas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, bloqueó todas las entradas a la estancia donde ella se encontraba, excepto una. Se pegó contra la pared y sonriendo con anticipación, cuando el chico pasó por su lado, Lynne le agarró con fuerza del brazo e intercambió su posición con la de él; aprovechando que Draco tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos por la sorpresa, la chica posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Draco Malfoy cerró los ojos inmediatamente, esos labios le eran familiares, como si los hubiese besado ya, pero rápido abandonó esos absurdos pensamientos y pasó sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Evangeline. Ambos cuerpos parecían encajar a la perfección, como dos piezas de un puzzle. El chico se estremeció cuando Lynne introdujo sus dedos entre los cabellos rubios y se apretó más contra él; sin poder evitarlo Draco deslizó una mano hacia el trasero de la chica, era duro y de un tamaño idóneo para su mano. Sus lenguas mantenían una lucha salvaje, de pronto Malfoy recordó algo, como si fuese un sueño olvidado, un libro que intentaba de escapar de sus manos en la biblioteca. ¿Dónde estaba ese libro? Lynne se separó lentamente de él y le dio un último y sutil beso en los labios antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar al chico en el solitario vestíbulo.

La sala de los Menesteres, aquel lugar llegó a la mente de Draco como un resorte ante ese último beso, aquel libro tenía que estar en el Bosque simulado en la sala de los Menesteres. Sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a subir las escaleras que le llevarían a aquella sala. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquel libro era importante.

*********

- ¡Atención, por favor! - pidió la directora del colegio a la hora de comer. Poco a poco, el Gran Comedor abarrotado de alumnos se fue quedando en silencio - Como sabéis, he estado convalidando mis tareas como directora con las clases de Transformaciones al no encontrar personal para impartir esa asignatura.

McGonagall se interrumpió durante unos segundos.

- Pero hoy tengo el placer de presentaros a vuestra nueva profesora de Transfiguración - continuó - Démosle la bienvenida a la señorita Peyton Strauss.

La directora hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar a una mujer rubia que se levantó sonriendo de su asiento en la mesa de los profesores. Los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir, todos excepto tres, que se quedaron mirando a la nueva profesora con los ojos dilatados. Los ojos de un color azul eléctrico salpicados de puntos de color ámbar se clavaron burlones sobre una chica morena sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Mandy Brocklehurst reprimió un escalofrío mientras se llevaba inconscientemente una mano a su vientre.

Marcus Flint apretó con tanta fuerza el tenedor que sostenía en su mano que el cubierto se partió.

Evangeline Wars sonrió, entre confusa y complacida.

************

Hermione Granger no paraba de mirarse al espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles. De frente, de espaldas, de ambos perfiles, a poyada sobre una pierna, con las manos en las caderas, con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo… Y no se convencía del todo de su atuendo, estaba totalmente segura de que se le transparentaba todo.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Wow!

- ¡Harry! - exclamó Hermione cubriéndose como pudo, algo inútil, por cierto - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has subido?

- Vaya, Hermione - consiguió pronunciar el chico.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó ella de nuevo.

- Lo siento, espera que recupere el habla y te contesto.

Harry Potter se frotó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Ya? - preguntó Hermione cruzándose de brazos y mirándole ceñuda.

- Si, ya pasó el impacto - respondió él - Estás muy guapa, Hermione, de verdad.

- ¿Tu crees? - preguntó ella volviendo a mirarse al espejo - ¿No voy muy… como desnuda?

- No, estás sexy.

- ¡Ja! - se carcajeó la chica - Seguro… Bueno, ¿cómo has burlado el tobogán?

- El Mapa del Merodeador tiene sus trucos - respondió Harry enigmáticamente. Hermione alzó una ceja. - Es que te quería pedir un favor, mi túnica me quedaba pequeña, y Neville le ha echando un hechizo pero lo ha hecho mal, y ahora no para de alargarse y encogerse. ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

Hermione suspiró.

- A ver, enséñamela - ordenó. Harry obedeció sacando su túnica de gala de su mochila. Hermione miró la prenda con el ceño fruncido antes de coger su varita y apuntarla con ella - Ya está.

- Gracias, me has salvado la vida - dijo Harry aliviado.

- ¿A qué hora hemos quedado? - preguntó Hermione.

- A las ocho - contestó él sin apartar los ojos de la joven.

- Harry… ¿te importaría dejar de mirarme así?

- Perdona, es que no me esperaba que… Solo me ha sorprendido verte así.

- Vale, me cambio ahora mismo - sentenció Hermione - Ya sabía yo que no me iba a quedar bien.

- ¡No, no es eso! El tema es que te queda bien, de veras. Ron se va a caer de espaldas cuando te vea.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó ella sonriendo.

- Casi me caigo yo…

- Mira que eres tonto.

- ¡Oye! - exclamó Harry - Bueno, me voy a vestir, te veo en media hora, y ni se te ocurra cambiarte.

- De acuerdo - contestó Hermione mirando como su amigo salía por la puerta. Volvió a fijar la vista sobre su reflejo, sonrió y dio un par de palmadas de satisfacción.

**********

- Lynn, ¿te queda mucho? - la voz de Marcus la llegó a través de la puerta del baño. Ella bufó exasperada, llevaba igual desde hacía media hora.

- Un minuto menos que la última vez que lo preguntaste - respondió mientras se repasaba la raya del ojo.

- Pero es que no entiendo qué coño hace Strauss aquí - dijo Marcus. - Tu tienes que saberlo, Evangeline, así que dímelo.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo ni idea de por qué está aquí - contestó Lynne - Y aunque lo supiera, no tendría ninguna obligación a decírtelo. Pero si tanto interés tienes puedes bajar y se lo preguntas a Liam, te acompañaría encantada.

- No lo dudo - musitó él sentándose en la cama. La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

- Hola Flint - le saludó Pansy Parkinson - ¿Te importa levantarte de mi cama? Gracias.

- Tan simpática como siempre - dijo él con sorna.

- Te recuerdo que estás en mi cuarto.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces compórtate.

Marcus abrió la boca para replicar, pero en ese momento salió Lynne del baño.

- Calma, chicos - dijo - ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Estás increíble, Lynne - la admiró Pansy.

- Gracias - contestó empujando a su pareja de baile para que saliese por la puerta - Te veré en el baile, Pansy.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Lynne pasó con sus tacones por delante de Marcus, precediéndole a la sala común e ignorando las miradas que la dirigían, tanto chicos como chicas. Marcus iba ceñudo tras ella, siempre había sido muy posesivo y no le hacía ninguna gracia que mirasen así a su pareja aunque únicamente fuesen compañeros de baile.

- ¿Tienes que ir siempre provocando? - la preguntó al oído mientras salían al pasillo. Ella se giró, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro del chico.

- ¿Voy siempre provocando, Marck? - susurró Lynne observando cómo los ojos de Marcus bajaban hacia sus labios. - ¿O los humanos tenéis una mente muy calenturienta? ¿O a lo mejor es que no eres humano? - Lynne dio un pequeño paso hacia delante para que su cuerpo quedase totalmente pegado al de él, pero con los brazos caídos a los lados de ambos.

- No voy a picar otra vez, Evangeline - murmuró Marcus con lo que él pretendía que fuese una voz firme, pero que no lo era tanto. Lynne miró por encima del hombro de su compañero y sonrió al ver a un chico rubio acercándose a ellos por el pasillo.

- Me alegro, porque yo tampoco iba a dejar que lo hicieras - contestó ella dándose la vuelta y echando a andar por delante de él. Marcus reprimió una maldición antes de seguirla. - Tengo la impresión de que este baile será divertido.

- Solo es un baile, Wars - señaló el chico.

- Lo sé, pero dará que hablar, créeme.

Marcus la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué estás tramando?

- ¿Yo? - preguntó Lynne señalándose el pecho, fingiendo inocencia - Nada, ¿qué iba a tramar yo?

- No te hagas la buena, que no te pega, Evangeline.

- Está bien, tú solo no pierdas de vista a Potter - dijo ella con tono misterioso, mientras llegaban al vestíbulo.

- Me das miedo - confesó Marcus sin poder evitar sonreír. ¿Qué habría planeado?

*************

En la habitación de las chicas de séptimo, en Ravenclaw, dos jóvenes estaban sentadas en la cama de una de ellas. La dueña de la cama estaba en pijama, mientras que la otra vestía de gala y agarraba la mano de su amiga.

- Vamos, Mandy, anímate.

- No tengo pareja, Claire - contestó la aludida.

- ¿Y qué? Yo tampoco, podemos ir juntas y criticar las túnicas de las de Huffelpuf.

- No me apetece reírme.

- Mandy, ¿de veras quieres darle el gusto de verte encerrada en tu cuarto? - preguntó Claire con energía.

- No, ¿pero y si él va con alguien?

- Pues la echaremos un encantamiento de furúnculos - respondió su amiga arrancando una mueca en la cara de Mandy. - Venga, hazlo por mí, va a ser el último baile del colegio. Por favor.

Mandy suspiró, cediendo.

- Pero solo un rato - dijo al fin.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Claire echando sus brazos alrededor de el cuello de la morena. - Vístete, ya deben de estar a punto de abrir las puertas del Gran Comedor.

************

El grupo de Gryffindor salió de la Sala Común con Ron y Hermione en cabeza, Harry y Ginny tras ellos, y Neville en último lugar, el chico se desviaría para buscar a Luna en las escaleras de la torre de Ravenclaw.

- Ronald, cierra la boca antes de que empieces a babear - le dijo Ginny divertida ante la expresión de su hermano.

- No digas tonterías, Ginny - le contestó él. Hermione se sonrojó, y Harry y la pequeña Weasley rieron entre dientes mientras entraban al Gran Comedor.

Todo estaba espléndidamente decorado. Un gigantesco árbol de navidad dominaba el centro del salón. El espumillón colgaba de las paredes y del techo.

Hermione miraba a su alrededor, contemplando a sus compañeros, se quedó unos segundos mirando a Lynne, hablando con Malfoy mientras Flint les miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Habrían cortado Mandy y él por culpa de Wars? De pronto Lynne fijó su vista en ella, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por mirarla tan fijamente. La Slytherin la guiñó un ojo antes de continuar la conversación con Malfoy, demasiado cerca para el gusto de sus respectivas parejas, como pudo apreciar Hermione.

- Vamos a bailar, Hermione - dijo Ginny agarrando a la castaña del brazo, y arrastrándola hacia la pista de baile.

**********

Lynne hablaba con un nervioso Draco, y ella no podía negar que no disfrutaba del estado del chico, Marcus nada más entrar al Gran Comedor había dejado de prestarla atención y paseaba su mirada por la estancia como si estuviese buscando a alguien, lo a Lynne no le hacía ninguna gracia. No podía permitir que la estúpida de Brocklehurst le robase la atención de su pareja de baile. Así que decidió ponerse a hablar con Malfoy, ya que la mirada que le dirigía el chico dejaba claro que él si le prestaba la atención debida. Y gracias a eso, Marck volvió su vista hacia ella.

- ¡Por las calzas de Merlín! - exclamó de pronto Pansy. - ¿Esa es Granger?

Los cuatro Slytherin giraron inmediatamente la cabeza hacia el grupo de Gryffindor. En efecto, esa era Hermione, con el vestido que la propia Lynne eligió.

- Quién lo iba a decir… - dijo Draco antes de devolver su mirada hacia Lynne. La sangre sucia carecía de relevancia para él.

- Vaya… - dijo Marcus, pero su exclamación no tenía nada que ver con Hermione, sino con Mandy, quien entraba tras los Gryffindor con su amiga Claire.

Lynne, al sentir una mirada sobre ella, se giró para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Hermione, la guiño un ojo. Después sonrió con anticipada malicia al observar a Harry Potter pasando el brazo por la cintura de la castaña al cederla el paso.

**********

Mandy Brocklehurst estaba sentada junto a una de las mesas observando con tristeza a las parejas que bailaban, o a los grupos de amigas que se movían al ritmo de la música. Ella debería estar en la pista, bailando con un Marcus incómodo, seguramente refunfuñando por estar en esa ridícula situación; él odiaba bailar, pero aún así estaría moviéndose torpemente a través de la pista únicamente porque ella se lo había pedido. Suspiró y le dio un trago a su bebida. Sentía que los ojo estaban a punto de inundársele, pero no lo permitiría, no allí en medio de tanta gente, no ante la presencia de Marcus. Pese a haberse prometido que no le prestaría más atención de la debida a su ex, no pudo evitar escoger un asiento frente a la mesa donde el chico que había sentado. Se había preguntado en su habitación, si Marcus tendría pareja, en el fondo no le extrañaba que así fuera, y tampoco debería sorprenderla que su acompañante fuese Wars, pero se descubrió obligándose a respirar cuando le vio con el brazo entrelazado al de Lynne. Y ahora, al cruzar su mirada con la de Marcus, también se detuvo su respiración. Aquellos ojos verdes, capaces de atravesarla como si fuesen puñales, capaces también de hacerla sentir una ola de fuego en el estómago y que en esos momentos se expandía a través de todo su cuerpo, sensibilizando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, excitándola a pesar de las circunstancias… Le vio sonreír cuando sus propias mejillas se tiñeron inesperadamente de rojo, después el chico se giró y le ofreció su mano a Lynne, invitándola a bailar. Ambas jóvenes le miraron sorprendidas, una complacida, y la otra herida. A Mandy nunca la había sacado a bailar a no ser que se lo hubiese suplicado repetidas veces con anterioridad.

Cuando la pareja comenzó a moverse, con los cuerpos pegados, por el suelo del Gran Comedor, Mandy quiso apartar la vista, pero no podía. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre el brazo que rodeaba la sensual cintura de Evangeline, y sobre el otro que recorría la espalda de la Slytherin de arriba a abajo, como tantas veces antes se habían deslizado sobre la suya. También observó cómo los dedos de Wars se enredaban en el pelo de Marcus, acariciándole la nuca, como ella misma sabía que le gustaba. Frunció el ceño, por lo visto, la demonio también estaba al tanto de los gustos de su ex.

Suspiró de nuevo, y a su mente vino el recuerdo de la primera noche que pasaron juntos Marcus y ella. Era el año 1982, le habían ordenado bajar a la Tierra, pues un profeta había tenido una visión que desvelaba la ubicación de la desaparecida espada del arcángel Miguel. Los serafines pensaron que ella era la persona indicada para tratar con Chuck, pues así se llamaba el profeta, así que la enviaron a Delawer, en EE. UU. Tuvo que hospedarse en un sucio motel de carretera, por lo visto no había dinero para nada mejor… Cuando al fin consiguió que Chuck la recibiese, se percató de que no era la única que rondaba al profeta. Pues un olor a azufre la alertó de que algún demonio había estado por allí, aunque no había entrado en la casa de Chuck. Aun así, al abandonar la casa estaba tensa, alerta, dispuesta a luchar y llevarse a ese despreciable demonio por delante. Pero, como descubrió más tarde, no era uno, sino que se acercaban a la veintena. Recordó, como si aquello hubiese sucedido el día anterior, como se hizo un rápido corte en la palma de la mano, pues los demonios se desintegran al entrar en contacto con la sangre celestial. Y peleó, luchó con uñas y dientes para salir con vida; pero ella estaba sola, y rodeada de demonios, si bien la mayoría de estos debían ser de primera jerarquía, había también unos cinco de las jerarquías superiores. Marcus era uno de ellos, en aquel momento estaba a punto de ser ascendido. Recordó, con exacta precisión, la primera vez que sus ojos conectaron con los de él: en medio de una batalla, él la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona que, a decir verdad hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía. Recordaba como se veía cada vez rodeada por más demonios, y con menos posibilidades de salir con vida de aquello.

- Es suficiente - había dicho Marcus, con ese tono firme y autoritario que aún recordándolo le hizo vibrar sobre la silla del Gran Comedor.

- Pero… - protestó uno de los demonios - … Está sola, podemos…

- He dicho que es suficiente, Cian, ¿o acaso tengo que recordarte quién es el jefe aquí?

Segundos después, todos los demonios presentes, excepto Marcus, desaparecieron dejando sendas estelas de humo. Mandy, quedó de pie, con una mano apoyándose en la pared, magullada, sucia, y luchando por normalizar su agitada respiración. Alzó la vista para que sus ojos conectasen con los, en ese momento dorados, de Marcus. Tras un minuto que se hizo eterno para la joven, el demonio esbozó una lenta sonrisa antes de desaparecerse en medio de una llamarada de fuego.

Pasaron días, y después semanas sin que Mandy pudiese sacarle nada al profeta, y seguía hospedada en aquel motel leyendo y estudiando todas las pistas que le había dado Chuck, pero la mayoría de ellas eran ininteligibles. Una noche, las luces de la habitación parpadearon, y ella inmediatamente se puso en guardia. Olfateó el aire. Agudizó el oído. Demonios. Uno. Cogió un arma capaz de acabar con ellos y se apostilló tras la puerta.

- Hola Mandy.

Al escuchar esa voz ronca a su espalda, la chica se sobresaltó, y se giró inmediatamente aferrando el arma con más fuerza y firmeza. La alzó hasta que quedó apuntando a la frente de Marcus.

- Eres muy estúpido al venir aquí solo - dijo ella.

- O muy valiente - rebatió él levantándose - Según como se mire.

Mandy no dijo nada mientras el demonio se aproximaba a ella, tampoco bajó el arma, hasta se clavó sobre el pecho del demonio. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. ¿Por qué no apretaba el gatillo? Marcus apoyó una de sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Mandy, empujándolos suavemente hacia abajo, y con la otra cogió con suavidad el mentón de la chica, para alzárselo antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Cuando Mandy abrió los ojos, volvía a estar sola en la habitación, con todo su cuerpo vibrando por algo que no entendía.

La Ravenclaw volvió a la realidad con un jadeo, provocado por el hecho de que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones, la canción terminó y vio a Lynne besar el lóbulo de la oreja de Marcus. Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y, con la vista nublada a causa de las lágrimas, abandonó a toda prisa el Gran Comedor.

Marcus la vio salir corriendo, y quiso salir tras ella, quiso abrazarla y besarla, limpiar con sus labios las lágrimas que sabía que caían en ese momento por las mejillas de Mandy. Pero en su lugar se deshizo del agarre de Evangeline y se sentó en una esquina con una copa de Whisky de Fuego en sus manos. Recodando…

Desde ese primer beso, habían estado saliendo a cenar, habían ido al cine fingiendo ser los humanos que no eran. Jugando a un juego que estaba prohibido, y ambos lo sabían. No deberían hacerlo, Marcus era consciente de ello, y aún así era incapaz de cortar con aquello. Pero es que Mandy le fascinaba, con su dulzura, su inocencia, su ingenuidad, su pureza, irradiaba una luz hipnótica para un ser de la oscuridad como era él. Pero aquello tenía que acabar, eso estaba claro, y Marcus era el único con la suficiente voluntad para hacerlo ahora que todavía no la había tomado, sabía que en cuando la tocase, cuando acariciase aquella piel de porcelana, todo habría acabado para él. Sólo la había besado una vez más después de aquella primera, y fue porque tras dos copas de vino durante la cena, ella se lo había pedido, aunque obligado sería más apropiado. No, aquello tenía que terminar antes de que ellos mismo fuesen destruidos.

Así pues, comenzó a preparar las cosas para su marcha. Ya había terminado cuando sonaron unos suaves golpes contra su puerta. Sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia ella y nada más poner la mano en el pomo, supo que era ella. Se maldijo, pues ya era tarde para no abrir. Ella sabía que estaba ahí. Abrió la puerta con intenciones de hacer que siguiera rápidamente su camino, de modo que él pudiese seguir el suyo.

Mandy vestía de blanco, un blanco fino y vaporoso, con algo por encima casi del mismo gris de sus ojos. Olía como la primavera... joven y llena de promesas.

La necesidad se enroscó dentro de él como si fuesen serpientes.

- ¿Es que nunca duermes? - preguntó él.

- ¿Y tú?

Mandy entró en su habitación, y Marcus se quedó tan sorprendido por el gesto, que no atinó a bloquearle el paso.

- Bueno, adelante, hazte cuenta de que estás en tu casa.

- Gracias.

Mandy lo dijo educadamente, como si las palabras de Marcus no hubiesen destilado sarcasmo. Luego se volvió hacia la chimenea de la habitación, cuyos leños él no se había molestado en encender.

- Veamos si puedo hacerlo. He practicado hasta que estuvieron a punto de sangrarme las orejas. No hables. Me distraerías.

Extendió una mano hacia la chimenea. Se concentró, imaginó. Empujó. Una llama pequeña y débil asomó en la turba, de modo que entornó los ojos y empujó con más fuerza.

- ¡Mira!

Su voz sonó absolutamente encantada cuando el fuego se encendió. Cuando Moira se volvió, su pelo ondeó y la delicada bata se abrió como un abanico.

- Es una habilidad muy útil, y pretendo aprender más.

- Pues aquí no encontrarás un tutor en hechicería.

- No - Mandy se echó el pelo hacia atrás - Pero estoy pensando en otras cosas - Regresó a la puerta y pasó nuevamente el cerrojo. Luego se volvió hacia él - Quiero que me lleves a la cama.

Marcus parpadeó ya que, si no, los ojos se le habrían salido de las órbitas.

- ¿Qué?

- No tienes ningún problema de audición, de modo que me has oído perfectamente. Quiero acostarme contigo. Había pensado que podía tratar de mostrarme reservada y seductora, pero luego me ha parecido que sentirías más respeto por las palabras directas y francas.

Las serpientes que estaban enrolladas dentro de él comenzaron a retorcerse. Y morder.

- Aquí tienes una palabra franca y directa: vete.

- Veo que te he sorprendido - Se paseó por la habitación deslizando un dedo sobre una pila de libros - Eso no es algo fácil de conseguir, así que, puntos para mí - Se volvió otra vez y sonrió - Soy una novata en estas cosas, de modo que dime una cosa, ¿por qué se enfadaría un hombre si una mujer quisiera acostarse con él?

- No soy un hombre.

- Ah - Mandy levantó un dedo reconociendo ese punto para él - Pero tienes necesidades, deseos. Tú me has deseado.

- Un hombre pondría su mano sobre cualquier mujer.

- Tú no eres un hombre - replicó ella, y luego sonrió - Más puntos para mí. Te estás rezagando.

- Si has estado bebiendo otra vez...

- No he bebido nada. Sabes que no he estado bebiendo. Pero he estado pensando. Iré a la guerra, entraré en combate. Es posible que no salga de él con vida. Quizá ninguno de nosotros lo haga. Hoy han muerto hombres buenos, entre el barro y la sangre, y han dejado muchos corazones destrozados detrás de ellos.

- Y el sexo reafirma la vida. Conozco la psicología de esa situación.

- Eso es bastante cierto. Pero a un nivel más personal, estaré condenada, lo juro, si muero virgen. Quiero _saber_ lo que es eso. Quiero sentirlo.

- Entonces, escoge a un semental de entre tus iguales. Yo no estoy interesado.

- No quiero a nadie más. Nunca quise a nadie antes de ti, y no he querido a nadie desde la primera vez que te vi. Me estremeció poder albergar esa clase de sentimientos hacia ti sabiendo lo que eres. Pero están dentro de mí y no desaparecerán. Tengo necesidades, como cualquiera. Y bastantes estratagemas creo, para vencer tu resistencia si es necesario... aunque ya hayas dejado de ser un joven lujurioso - Mientras lo miraba, midiéndolo, deslizó la mano por uno de los pilares de la cama - Dime, ¿qué diferencia podría suponer para ti? Una hora o dos. Creo que no has estado con una mujer desde hace algún tiempo.

Él se sentía como un idiota, y sonrió al recordarlo. Tenso, estúpido y necesitado.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. - reeplicó.

- Podría serlo. He leído que cuando un hombre no ha estado con una mujer durante un tiempo, esa circunstancia puede afectar a su rendimiento. Pero no deberías preocuparte por eso, ya que no tengo nada con qué compararlo.

- ¡Menuda suerte para mí! O lo sería si yo te deseara.

Mandy alzó la cabeza y lo único que él pudo ver en su rostro fue curiosidad y confianza.

- Crees que insultándome conseguirás que me marche. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que en este momento estás duro como una piedra. - Se acercó a él - Deseo tanto que me toques, Marcus. Estoy cansada de soñar con eso y quiero sentirlo.

La tierra se estaba desmoronando bajo sus pies. Y lo había estado haciendo, él lo sabía, desde que ella había puesto el pie en su habitación.

- No sabes lo que estás pidiendo, lo que estás arriesgando. Las consecuencias de ese acto se te escapan.

- Si un demonio puede acostarse con un humano. no me harás daño. Yo soy más fuerte.

Mandy alzó los brazos, pasó la cadena de la cruz por encima de su cabeza y la dejó sobre la mesa. Quedando totalmente desprotegida frente a él.

- Alma cándida.

Marcus intentó ser sarcástico, pero el gesto de Mandy lo había conmovido.

- Confiada. No necesito ni quiero un escudo contra ti.

- Mandy..

- Otra vez, por favor. Di mi nombre otra vez.

Ella le cogió una mano y se la apoyó en el corazón.

- No hagas esto.

- Marcus, creo que si no me tocas, si no me tomas, una parte de mí morirá antes de entrar en batalla. Por favor - Enmarcó el rostro de él con sus manos y vio, finalmente, lo que necesitaba ver en sus ojos - Di mi nombre.

- Mandy - Perdido, le cogió la muñeca y le besó la palma de la mano -. Mandy. Si no estuviese ya condenado, esto me enviaría directamente al infierno.

- Yo trataré de llevarte primero al cielo, si me enseñas cómo hacerlo.

Se puso de puntillas y lo atrajo hacia ella. Tembló cuando los labios de Marcus se unieron a los suyos.

El había creído que su voluntad podría impedir aquello. Mil años, pensó, y se hundió en ella; y el macho seguía engañándose al creer que podía controlar a la hembra.

Era ella quien lo guiaba y, a su manera, lo había estado haciendo desde el primer instante. Ahora tomaría lo que ella le ofrecía, lo que estaba exigiendo de él, no importaba lo egoísta que fuese el acto. Pero emplearía la experiencia de una docena de vidas para darle a cambio lo que ella deseaba.

- Eres imprudente y necia al entregar tu inocencia a alguien como yo - Deslizó suavemente un dedo por su clavícula - Pero ahora no te marcharás hasta que lo hayas hecho.

- La virginidad y la inocencia no son siempre lo mismo. Yo perdí mi inocencia antes de conocerte. ¿Debería desnudarme para ti o eso es algo que debes hacer tú?

Él emitió una risa breve y casi doliente antes de apoyar la frente sobre la de ella en un gesto que a Mandy le pareció sorprendentemente tierno.

- No hay prisa - musitó él - Algunas cosas, especialmente la primera vez que son probadas, es mejor saborearlas y no tragarlas de un bocado.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya he aprendido algo. Cuando me besas, hay cosas que se despiertan dentro de mí. Cosas que yo ignoraba que estuviesen durmiendo ahí. No sé qué es lo que sientes tú.

- Más de lo que me gustaría - Hundió los dedos en su pelo, como había estado deseando hacer desde hacía semanas - Más de lo que sería bueno para cualquiera de los dos. Esto... - la besó suavemente - … es un error. - Y volvió a besarla, ahora más profundamente.

Igual que sucedía con su olor, ella sabía a primavera, a sol brillante y a juventud. Marcus ansiaba ese sabor, se llenó de él y de su aliento entrecortado mientras rozaba suavemente con los dientes su labio inferior.

Dejó que sus manos se hundieran entre sus cabellos, en la larga y sedosa melena, y acariciándola por debajo de ésta para despertar sus nervios a lo largo de la columna vertebral. Mandy tembló

Sentado en un rincón del Gran Comedor, Marcus pensó, que desde entonces, él mismo no había dejado de temblar.

- ¡¿PERO QUE TE CREES QUE HACES?!

El grito precedido de un puñetazo, procedente del centro del Gran Comedor, saco al Slytherin totalmente de sus pensamientos, cuando Marcus alzó la vista se encontró con un espectáculo que nunca hubiese imaginado. Harry Potter con la nariz sangrando y las gafas rotas mientras Ginny y Ron Weasley le miraban con profundo odio, el segundo acariciándose los nudillos doloridos, y Hermione Granger que miraba la escena con expresión de asombro.

_************_

* * *

_Bueno, y eso es todo…_

_Igual es un poco lioso todo lo de las órdenes celestiales, y las jerarquías demoníacas, pero aquí estamos para resolver cualquier duda._

_Bsts!!!_

_Eli. _


End file.
